Lyn, la aprendiz de Link
by Minaya
Summary: Esto ya ha terminado, la vida pasa... Lyn, siempre fue más que una aprendiz
1. Capítulo 1: El encuentro

Lyn, la aprendiz de Link      

Capítulo 1: El encuentro

Cuando un aventurero viaja, buscando aventuras, a veces no las encuentra y a veces las encuentra, pero no las ve. Si uno lo piensa, no siempre una aventura es un gran viaje por los mundos donde vives, con un destino claro, salvarlo. La mayoría de las aventuras alguna ves hechas, jamás han sido escritas porque gran parte de nosotros no tenemos conciencia de que son verdaderas aventuras.

**Sin habérselo nunca preguntado, el héroe de esta historia, y varias más escritas, viaja por las tierras de Hyrule, donde encontrara la que quizá sea, no la más importante y espectacular, pero si, una de sus más raras aventuras...**

**- Mira Lyn! – dijo un niño - ¿Él es el famoso Link? **

**- ¿Tu crees que después de haber salvado tantas veces Hyrule va a dormir en el suelo? – preguntó Lyn – Hey! Parece que si es él ¿Cómo supiste Nils?...**

**- Mamá me mostró un libro donde salían dibujos de las distintas especies en Hyrule... – contesto Nils – según se es el único Hyliano que viste como Kokiri **

**- No es mala deducción para un niño de 8 años... – dijo Lyn – aunque... ahora que tengo al gran héroe de Hyrule durmiendo a 3 pasos de mí... **

**- Lyn tiene un plan – dijo Nils – mejor me retiro... **

**El pequeño Nils se alejo unos cuantos pasos de Lyn. En aquel momento, Link estaba en su ultimo sueño, entrando a despertar su conciente. Al abrir sus ojos, vio a una niña 4 años menor que él, pelo negro y ojos rojos, la cual parecía un Kokiri crecido... hasta la hubiera confundido con la hermana de Mido sino fuera por sus ojos rojos y porque parecía de 14 años y no de 10 u 12 años. **

**- ¿Tú eres Link? – preguntó Lyn **

**- ¿Ah? – dijo Link, el cual aun no estaba 100% conciente - ¿Qué?  **

**- Si tu eres Link... – repitió Lyn **

**- ¿Si yo son qué? – dijo Link **

**- LINK!!!! – grito la niña al oído de Link**

**- Ah! Si, ese es mi nombre – dijo Link - ¿Te he visto alguna ves? **

**- No que mi memoria sepa – contesto Lyn **

**- Ah... – dijo Link – ningún problema ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo? **

**- Es medio día!!! – dijo Lyn - ¿Cómo puedes dormir con todo este sol? **

**- Durmiendo... – contesto Link – así de simple**

**- ¿Sabes? – dijo Lyn – creo que puedes hacer algo más útil ahora **

**- ¿Dormir? – pregunto esperanzado Link **

**- No! – dijo Lyn – ven conmigo, mi papá siempre te ha querido conocer **

**- ¿Ah? **

**Y así, sin saber mucho si aun estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en el pasto o si realmente esto era realidad, Link fue empujado por esta niña llamada Lyn hacia el taller de su padre . **

**-  Papá! Papá! – grito Lyn – ¿estas aquí?**

**- Lyn! – grito su padre, el cual era un herrero - ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Te traje a una persona que querías conocer!! – dijo Lyn **

**- ¿Ah? – dijo Link, el cual aun no despertaba – Perdone señor pero... ¿Qué hago aquí? **

**- No puede ser! – dijo el padre de Lyn – es... ¿Link en persona?  **

**- Si papá – dijo Lyn – lo encontramos durmiendo en el pasto... si ves, aun no despierta **

**- Dime muchacho – le dijo el padre de Lyn a Link - ¿Cuál es la espada más pesada que has tomado? **

**- ¿Espada?... ¿Pesada? – dijo el adormilado Link - ¿Una espada llamada pesada? **

**- Mejor probemos – dijo el padre de Lyn pasándole a Link la espada más grande que tenía en aquel momento – Veamos levántala **

**El adormilado Link, el cual tomo la espada sin saber si era un palo o solo algo. La levanto casi como si fuera una espada liviana **

**- Woa! – dijo el padre de Lyn – tiene que ser él!!**

**- ¿Yo? – preguntó Link **

**- Será fuerte... – dijo Lyn – pero no es muy inteligente**

**- Solo esta dormido – concluyo el padre de Lyn**

**- Tengo una idea para despertarlo! – dijo Lyn **

**Lyn salió rápidamente del taller y volvió con la misma velocidad con un balde que tenía agua en su interior. Como deben estar pensando, aquella agua de aquel balde fue directamente a la cabeza de Link, haciendo que por fin, despertara **

**- ¿¿¿Ah??? – dijo el por fin conciente Link - ¿¿¿Cómo se te ocurre???**

**- Lo siento – dijo Lyn – es que pensé que jamás despertaría **

**- Yo solo quería dormir... – dijo Link**

**- Perdónale por su comportamiento a mi hija – dijo el padre de Lyn - ¿Habría alguna forma de remediar este mal rato que le hizo pasar? **

**- No sé preocupe – dijo Link – yo ya me vo...**

**Ahí a Link le sonaron las tripas tal orquesta tuvieran en su estómago **

**- Quizá, si lo invitamos a almorzar... – dijo el padre de Lyn – no creo que no tenga hambre**

**- Eh... – dijo Link – bueno...**

**- almorzare con el héroe de Hyrule! – celebro Lyn - almorzare con el héroe de Hyrule!**

**No parecía mala idea, igual, no eran malas personas... que la señorita ahí presente fuera un poco "loca" no iba ha hacer que su estómago no recibiera bien la comida**

**Link siguió a la niña y a su padre**

**- Se me olvido preguntarles sus nombres – dijo Link**

**- Lo siento – dijo el padre de Lyn – yo soy Héctor y ella es mi hija Lyn **

**- Ah... – dijo Link – Lyn y Héctor **

**- ¿Aun estas dormido? – pregunto Lyn al ver el ánimo de Link**

**- Si.. diga! No, claro que estoy bien despierto! – dijo Link**

**Al llegar a la casa del Sr. Héctor, Link vio que no era pequeña ¿Acaso él señor Héctor era el herrero real? Era la única manera que se le ocurría a Link para que tuviera una casa así**

**- Serra! – dijo el Sr. Héctor a su esposa – trajimos un invitado!**

**- ¿Invitado? ¿Tengo que cocinar más comida? – dijo como enojada la Sra. Serra**

**- Bueno... – dijo Link – si le molesta, yo me retiro, no sé preocupe **

**- Obvio que... – dijo la Sra. Serra – quédese! Me encanta tener visitas**

**- ¿Eh? – dijo Link extrañado**

**- Le encanta hacerse la enojada – dijo el Sr. Héctor – no te preocupes **

**- Mamá! – dijo Lyn - ¿Viste qué el es Link? ¡El héroe de Hyrule! **

**- Si me di cuenta Lyn – dijo la Sra. Serra - ¿Fue plan tuyo traerlo? **

**- Eh... – dijo Lyn - ¿Cómo supiste? **

**- Te conozco – dijo la Sra. Serra**

**Al escuchar esto, Link pensó que sería mejor irse de esta casa, ya que si la niña "loca" tenía un plan con él... sería menos peligroso cumplir el cuarto día sin comer que estar con ella**

**- Todos a sentarse a la mesa! – dijo la Sra. Serra – hoy hay mucha comida para todos! **

**Al ver Link aquel plato lleno de comida su estomago agradeció. Desde que Malon y Talon se habían ido de vacaciones y solo Ingo estaba en el rancho, se le había hecho más difícil conseguir comida... además, no quería ir a visitar a Zelda o a Ruto por ahora. Pensaran ¿Y Saria? Pues... Los Kokiris estaban en una reunión especial de 5 días en la que no podían ir Hylianos... Saria intento convencer a Mido, pero nada, no lo logro. Sobre Darunia, ni hablar, siempre cuando iba terminaba enfermo del estómago... Se podría decir que hasta pensó ir con Zelda y Ruto pero... cada ves Ruto se comportaba más extraña y Zelda quería que comiera su comida y no la de su chef, la cual era... bueno, era algo. Link tenía calculado pasar una semana sin comer durmiendo la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora... estaba salvado, bueno, salvado si los planes de esa niña loca no lo lastimarían**

**- Como veo lo logro! – dijo Nils – siempre Lyn sale con la suya ¿Se lo vas a pedir?**

**- ¿Ah? – dijo Link - ¿Pedir qué?**

**- Nils! – dijo Lyn – se lo iba a pedir después del almuerzo     **

**Link no sabía si preguntar o no... se apresuro en comer rápidamente su plato para poder despedirse antes de que le pidiera lo que fuera**

**- Es que... – continuo Lyn – quería preguntarte si estabas muy ocupado**

**Link sabía perfectamente que estaba más desocupado que cualquier Hyliano en aquel momento... Podría decir que estaba muy ocupado pero... ¿Quién le creeria? Tenía planeado dormir hasta el atardecer...**

**- Sino estas muy ocupado - dijo Lyn - ¿Podrías enseñarme a usar la espada?**

**Link estuvo casi por escupir lo que tenía dentro de su boca... Con un poco de esfuerzo extra logro tragar lo casi escupido y así pudo contestarle a Lyn **

**- Mire, señorita Lyn – dijo Link lo más amable posible – aunque yo pudiera enseñarle, no sabría como... yo aprendí por practica y necesidad... no tengo idea como enseñarle **

**- Pero usted es el mejor que hay... – dijo Lyn – yo siempre he querido aprender**

**- Usted no tiene necesidad de saber usar la espada – dijo Link - ¿Para qué quiere usar una? **

**- Porque... – dijo Lyn – encuentro que... bueno, nadie sabe cuando se necesitará usar una espada**

**- Exactamente – dijo Link – no tienes razón alguna**

**Link le había acertado en el punto del problema, Lyn lo hacía porque pensaba que usar la espada sería interesante, al ver ha su padre hacer espadas y saber los milagros que hacían ciertos caballeros, como Link, le llamaba mucho la atención**

**- Joven Link – dijo la Sr. Serra - ¿Quiere repetir plato? **

**- ¡Claro! – dijo alegremente Link **

**Link siguió comiendo tranquilamente, Lyn callo, tenía que planear otra manera de convencer a Link...**

**Al terminar el almuerzo, la Sra. Serra invito a Link a descansar un rato en la casa. Link acepto alegremente, ya que como sabía que la niña "loca" realmente no le haría nada malo, pudo quedarse tranquilamente**

**- ¿Qué harás Lyn? – preguntó el pequeño Nils – tú no te rindes así de fácil **

**- Claro que no Nils – dijo Lyn – yo aprenderé ha usar espadas del mejor! **

**Link estuvo un tiempo mirando el comedor de aquella casa, ahí vio un cuadro de la familia real **

**- ¿y esto? – preguntó Link **

**- Esa pintura aun no la termino – dijo la Sra. Serra – es un encargo de la familia Real **

**- Así veo... – dijo Link - ¡Zelda esta igual a la real! **

**- Tiene que ser así – dijo la Sra. Serra – o sino no me contratan **

**Link miraba maravillado aquella pintura. Después de un rato, dejo de verla, ahí vio a Lyn que lo miraba pensativa... Link no sé le ocurrió más que pensar en retira inmediata **

**- Creo que mejor me voy Doña Serra – dijo Link – realmente no quiero molestarla más **

**- No es molestia joven Link – dijo la Sra. Serra – jamás lo será **

**- Igual, gracias por todo – dijo Link – usted me despide a Don Héctor, Lyn y Nils por favor**

**- No hay problema – dijo la Sra. Serra – que este bien**

**- Usted también – dijo Link**

**Link camino hacia la puerta, al ver esto Lyn tuvo que tomar una apurada decisión para poder detenerlo **

**- ¿A dónde va Sr. Link? – dijo Lyn **

**- A donde mis pies me lleven – contesto Link **

**- ¿Qué pasaría si sus pies no lo llevaran? – dijo Lyn **

**- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Link – mis pies jamás me han falla... **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**- ¿Esta bien Sr. Link? – preguntó Lyn**

**Explicare un poco el plan de Lyn. Al frente de la casa de Lyn hay un hoyo el cual nunca nadie lo ve, en aquel hoyo siempre cae alguien aunque sea una ves al año. En resumen, lo que hizo fue distraer a Link para que se tropezara en aquel hoyo.**

**- Estoy bien – dijo Link – me he caído miles de veces**

**Link salió rápidamente, para la decepción de Lyn, no parecía estar muy lastimado**

**- Con permiso señorita – dijo Link – me voy **

**- Usted esta cojeando Sr. Link – dijo Lyn – tiene algo en pie parece**

**- No es nada – dijo Link – solo me torcí el tobillo, me ha pasado miles de veces, se cuidarme **

**Lyn vio la perfecta oportunidad en este momento de retener a Link **

**- ¡Mamá! – grito Lyn – ¡El Sr. Link se torció el tobillo y no quiere cuidárselo!**

**Ahí salió de la casa como un rayo la señora Serra**

**- ¿¿QUÉ?? – dijo la Sra. Serra - ¿¿Cómo se le ocurre??**

**- ¿Ah? – dijo Link, el cual ya tenía un muy mal presentimiento – Sino es nada... se cura solo **

**- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo la Sra. Serra muy enojada a Link – Si no te cuidas bien ese tobillo se hará peor la lesión **

**- Sino es nada!! – dijo Link – aun puedo caminar!! **

**- Se ve nadie le ha enseñado que debe cuidarse... – dijo la Sra. Serra – A LA CASA, he dicho **

**Link no sabía que decir... para él aquella torcedura no era nada, ahí miro a Lyn, sabía perfectamente que todo esto estaba planeado **

**- Ya muévase!!! – dijo la Sra. Serra – Lyn, ayúdalo a llegar a la casa**

**- Por favor... – dijo Link – si aun puedo camina...**

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**- Y callo de nuevo... – dijo Lyn – esta no la planee **

**- ¿Esta bien joven Link? – dijo la Sra. Serra**

**- Sí! – dijo Link – si aun puedo caminar! **

**Si, aun podía caminar... pero le costaba más **

**Después de que lograron hacer que Link llegara a la casa... **

**- Me he enfrentado a Dragones... a criaturas gigantes de piedra, he caminado miles de kilómetros – decía Link – he hecho las mil y una travesías y me lastimo cayéndome a un hoyo... **

**- Eso se llama mala suerte – dijo Lyn **

**- Dejen de conversar ustedes dos – dijo la Sra. Serra – sácale la bota al joven Link, Lyn, para ver como esta la lesión  **

**- Si mamá! – dijo Lyn**

**Lyn le saco la bota a Link. La primera impresión de Lyn fue el fuerte olor que salió de ellas**

**- ¿Desde cuando no te sacas las botas? – pregunto Lyn **

**- Pues... – intento contestar Link – eh...**

**Realmente, Link no tenía memoria de habérselas sacado hace menos de... ¿¿6 meses?? ¿¿Un año?? ¿¿Un año y medio?? ¿¿Dos años?? Ni idea...**

**- Veamos... – dijo la Sra. Serra – mmm esto se huele feo **

**- ¿Qué? – dijo Link - ¿Esta mal la lesión? **

**- ¿No te bañas desde que Nils nació o qué? – preguntó la Sra. Serra – nadie puede revisarte la lesión con ese olor...  **

**Link no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o decir "Sino quieren ver la lesión, solo déjeme irme de aquí"**

**- Solo hay que limpiarle el pie – dijo Lyn – yo traigo agua **

**Lyn llevo con un balde de agua y jabón **

**- Esto será un trabajo duro – dijo Lyn **

**- No encuentro que vea necesario tanto por una simple torcedura de tobillo – dijo Link **

**- ¡Usted se calla! – dijo la Sra. Serra. Tomando un paño y dándole directo como con un látigo al tobillo lastimado de Link **

**- Auch! – grito Link - ¿Para qué hizo eso? **

**- Para que veas lo mal que estas – dijo la Sra. Serra**

**Link decidió no hablar más, no sabía si saldría peor o no si comentaba algo... **

**La Sra. Serra hizo que Lyn fuera a buscar una amiga que tenía la cual tenía unos cursos de medicina hechos.**

**- ¡Prisila! – dijo la Sra. Serra al ver a su amiga - ¿Cómo estas? **

**- Muy bien Serra – dijo Prisila - ¿Dónde esta el niño desobediente? **

**- Ahí esta – dijo la Sra. Serra – nos ha costado mucho que mantenga el pie en alto... revísale su tobillo **

**- Veamos – dijo Prisila**

**Prisila observo tranquilamente el tobillo de Link**

**- La lesión no es grave – dijo Prisila **

**- ¿Qué les dije? – dijo Link **

**- Pero – dijo Prisila – aquí se ve una unión de lesiones mal cuidadas **

**- Lo presentía – dijo la Sra. Serra  **

**- ¿Y eso que tiene? – dijo Link **

**- Qué esto unido forma una lesión grave – dijo Prisila **

**- Si aun puedo caminar... – dijo Link -**

**- Lo más probable es que tu cuerpo haya reaccionado haciendo que no sintieras el dolor al pisar al principio – explico Prisila – pero ahora que has estado un tiempo sentado, si te intentas parar, te dolerá bastante **

**- ¿Ah? – dijo Link sin entender mucho **

**Para demostrar que realmente no era nada grave, Link se paro. Pudo pararse, pero el tobillo le dolía bastante, intento no expresarlo, pero la Sra. Serra lo notó inmediatamente. **

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que cuidarse? – pregunto la Sra. Serra a Prisila  **

**- Un mes – contesto Prisila **

**- ¿Qué? – dijo Link, solo pensar en un mes sin moverse era aterrador en él**

**- Aunque tengo un amigo que sabe magia curativa – dijo Prisila – si él viene lo curara la lesión de inmediato **

**- Si! – dijo Link, había una luz de esperanza **

**- Qué se quede el mes – dijo la Sra. Serra**

**- ¿Qué?? – dijo Link – pero... no puedo molestarla más tiempo**

**- Mejor el mes – dijo la Sra. Serra – para que aprenda a cuidarse**

**- Don Héctor – le dijo Link a Sr. Héctor - ¿No puede hablar con su esposa para que razone? ¡No Puedo quedarme así un mes! **

**- Hazle caso – dijo el Sr. Héctor – sino quieres pasar un año así sentado **

**- ... – Link no tenía palabras en aquel momento... **

**Así, sin haberlo planeado, Link quedo condenado a no moverse de aquella casa por un mes, tenía todo, comida y una cama, pero igual, el prefería ser libre que a eso... **

**Al pasar 3 días, Link se calmo un poco, había estado bastante enojado por lo sucedido, pero ya empezaba a resignarse. Aquel día, dejaron a Link sentado en la cocina (lo cambiaban de lugar en la casa cada día para que no sé aburra), después del almuerzo, Lyn lavaba los platos, ahí Link aprovecho de preguntarle una cosa**

**- Dígame Señorita Lyn – dijo Link - ¿Por qué hizo todo esto? Sé que usted quiere que le enseñe a usar espada, pero, una persona sin razón alguna no abría llegado tan lejos     **

**- Realmente... – dijo Lyn – usted tiene razón en decir que no tengo alguna razón importante para aprender el arte de usar la espada pero... yo... quiero cumplir el deseo de mi padre... pero no lo iba a decir al frente de él**

**- ¿El deseo de tú padre? – dijo Link**

**- El siempre quiso ser guerrero – dijo Lyn – pero no pudo porque le falta un pie**

**- ¿Le falta un pie? No lo note – dijo Link**

**- Es difícil, ya que el se hizo un pie falso, además, siempre se pone el zapato – dijo Lyn – pero si ves su forma de caminar, no es muy estable**

**Link se acordó de la forma de caminar del Sr. Héctor, Lyn tenía razón...**

**- Quieres tú cumplir el sueño de tú padre... – dijo Link – muy linda razón, pero... ¿Realmente crees que sea necesario? **

**- No sé – contesto Lyn – para eso hay que intentarlo, ¡Tomar la aventura! **

**- ¿Tomar la aventura? – dijo Link sorprendido **

**- Sé que es una molestia para usted Sr. Link – dijo Lyn – quizá deba tomar una espada yo por mi cuenta y aventurarme como usted, al mundo  **

**- Mejor qué no – dijo Link **

**Al oír esto, Lyn se sorprendió**

**- Tú tienes mucho aquí como para dejarlo – continuó Link – tienes una familia como yo jamás la tuve... no puedo decir que los Kokiris no fueron mi familia, pero no sé, yo creo que no es lo mismo, aunque no podría asegurar **

**- ¿Y cómo quiere que lo haga? – dijo Lyn - ¿Qué abandone el sueño de mi padre? **

**- Yo te ayudaré – dijo Link – pero cúmpleme dos condiciones **

**- ¿Cuáles? – dijo Lyn, la cual no podía creer que Link había aceptado **

**- Uno – dijo Link – desde ahora, este será tú sueño, aunque sea por tu padre es tu sueño que tú lo llevaras... y dos... no me digas "Sr. Link" que me siento viejo... solo dime Link**

**- ¡Claro! – gritó alegremente Lyn**

**En eso, Lyn abrazo fuertemente a Link **

**- Lyn! Cuidado! Que me cai... – dijo Link - AAAAHHHHH**

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**- Ayayaaaaiiiiiiiii – dijo Link – mi tobillo!! **

**- Lo siento! – dijo Lyn **

**En el siguiente capítulo: **

**Ahora Link le tendrá que enseñar a usar la espada a Lyn, ¿Logrará Link soportar el mes entero sin moverse? ¿Qué cosas se le ocurrirán a Link para entrenar a Lyn? ¿Será Lyn buena alumna? ¿Logrará Link vencer a Nils en el juego del dibujo? Todo esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo   **


	2. Capítulo 2: El entrenamiento

Lyn, la aprendiz de Link

**Capítulo 2: El entrenamiento **

Imagínense que es para Link pasar un mes sin poder moverse libremente ¿Qué harían ustedes en su lugar? Pues, a muchos no nos molestaría la situación en que esta Link, porque, aunque él no lo haya razonado de esta manera, gano comida y techo gratis por un mes ¿No es mejor pensarlo así? Aunque en la mente de un aventurero no entren estas razones tan fácil como el de una persona común y corriente ¿O no? 

**- Veamos – dijo Link tomando su lápiz – dibuja un dragón con cabeza de Goron, patas de Zora y que tenga plumas en sus alas **

**- Eso es fácil – dijo el pequeño Nils agarrando su lápiz y la pequeña croquera que tenían**

**Como arte de magia, el pequeño Nils dibujo al híbrido que le había nombrado Link que dibujara **

**- Con lo que me costo dibujar al Goron con cara de Zora... – dijo Link – y tú lo haces en 3 segundos... **

**- ¿Por qué crees que es mi juego favorito? – dijo Nils**

**- Realmente... – dijo Link**

**- Veamos que dibujaras tú ahora – dijo Nils empezando a pensar – algo que te cueste haaaarto para divertirme **

**- De lo que yo sepa – dijo Link – el juego es para divertirnos los dos **

**- Esa es el pretexto para mi mamá – dijo el pequeño Nils poniendo su más maliciosa cara**

**Link se extrañaba un poco de la particularidad en la personalidad de este pequeño niño, supuestamente tendría que ser más inocente de lo que demostraba... Pero bueno ¿las excepciones no son las que confirman la regla? Nils era aquella excepción... o por lo menos eso demostraba **

**- Ya sé! – dijo Nils después de pensar un rato – quiero que dibujes a Lyn **

**- ¿A Lyn? – dijo Link – No me dijiste nada de copiar gente ¡Eso es muy difícil! **

**- Tampoco dije que no sé podía – contesto Nils **

**"Este niño tuvo un entrenamiento en el infierno antes de nacer para engañar a la gente..." fue lo que pensó Link en ese momento. Link tomo la croquera de Nils, sabía perfectamente que no podría dibujar a Lyn en aquel momento como lo había hecho con los anteriores híbridos... ¿Qué podría hacer? **

**- Si no te la puedes ahora – dijo Nils – te doy un día para que la hagas  **

**"El pequeño torturador me adivino la mente" pensó Link**

**- Esta bien – dijo Link – no pierdo nada **

**- Ya llegue! – dijo Don Héctor entrando a la casa – te traje lo que querías Lyn **

**- ¡Las muletas! – grito Lyn de alegría **

**- ¿Muletas? – dijo Link - ¿Para qué? **

**- Para que puedas caminar sin que mi mamá te reclame – contesto Lyn – así podremos adelantar algunas clases **

**- te advertí – dijo Nils – se le iba a ocurrir alguna forma de apurar las clases **

**- Ya me di cuenta... – dijo Link **

**- Veamos si Link se puede parar bien con las muletas – dijo la Sra. Serra **

**- Si me puedo parar sin muletas... – dijo Link **

**- No digas eso! – dijo la Sra. Serra – empeoraras tu lesión **

**- Vamos Link – dijo Lyn – intenta con las muletas, solo no apoyes el pie lesionado **

**- Si sé... – dijo Link **

**Link se paro como si nada con las muletas ¡Era demasiado fácil! Esto de cuidarse tanto aquella torcedura lo encontraba bastante ridículo pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya le daba miedo la Sra. Serra... **

**- Hoy en la tarde – dijo Lyn – después del almuerzo, empezara el entrenamiento**

**- Una hora después – dijo la Sra. Serra – tienen que bajar la comida **

**- Si mami... – respondió Lyn**

**Ahí Link pensó "¿Qué rayos le iba a enseñar en el entrenamiento?" **

**- Recuerda que tienes hasta hoy a la anochecer para terminar el dibujo – dijo Nils**

**Ahora Link tenía el día más ocupado de lo que creía... ¿Qué podía hacer? Primero tenía que pensar que era lo primero que se aprendía con la espada... ¿Acaso había un orden? Bueno, debe haber, él sabe que a los soldados del castillo le dan un entrenamiento especial y ordenado... pero... ¿Por qué se lo tendría que saber él?. Es como para preguntarse... ¿Por qué Lyn no toma ese entrenamiento? Lógico, no dejan mujeres (¿Qué quieren? La edad media es una estúpida época machista...). Link estaba pensando que fue lo primero que aprendió... "amenacemos a Mido con la espada para que me deje pasar"... como que enseñar eso sería una idiotez... veamos, si se trata de tomar la espada, uno debe ¡Claro! Saber darle a tu objetivo en cuestión ¿Y cómo se aprendía eso?  Él no tenía ahora una hada estilo Navi o Talt para prestarle a Lyn para usarla como target ¿Y entonces como empezabas a aprender eso? "Objetivo en la mira..." había que encontrar un objetivo... tenía hambre... al frente de él había una manzana... ¡Manzana! ¡Eso es!, lo que necesitaba su estómago... ¡No! Rayos... la manzana puede ser el objetivo para el entrenamiento de Lyn... si lograra partirla con la espada... ¿Acaso esa no era una forma de entrenamiento con el arco? Bueno, Link no sabía mucho sobre lo teórico de la esgrima como para preocuparse por eso...**

**- ¡a Almorzar! – grito la Sra. Serra**

**Link fue con sus nuevas muletas (lo cual le daba bastante flojera usarlas) a sentarse a la mesa a almorzar **

**- Oye Link – dijo Lyn - ¿Tienes pensado que me vas ha enseñar primero? **

**- Claro! – dijo Link, entre medio mentira y medio verdad...**

**- No sé le ha ocurrido nada! – grito Nils **

**- Ya cállate... – dijo Link - ¿Tomaste clases para fastidiar? **

**- Claro! – dijo Nils **

**- Deja de molestar Nils – dijo la Sra. Serra – perdónelo joven Link, no sabe medirse**

**- je – dijo Link – ya me di cuenta **

**- Ganaste por solo la presencia de mi mamá... – dijo Nils**

**- Nils! – dijo la Sra. Serra - ¿Te ha molestado mucho Link? **

**- No más que un niño pequeño que fue entrenado en el infierno para molestarme... – dijo Link – no encuentro nada malo en eso – nótese el sarcasmo en Link...**

**- Nils! – dijo la Sra. Serra – esto se merece un castigo ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a nuestro invitado? **

**- Diras allegado – dijo Nils **

**- ¡Nils! – dijo La Sra. Serra**

**- Ya cállense los tres que quiero comer – dijo el Sr. Héctor cansado de esta discusión **

**De ahí, hubo un silencio sepulcral... que solo Link lo podía comparar con el silencio que quedaba en Zora`s Domain después de que Ruto se había enojado con su padre... Algo no poco usual, pero si que dejaba hecho tumba Zora`s Domain... Ahí Link pudo ver, por primera ves, que Don Héctor llevaba los pantalones de esta inusual familia...**

**- Muy buena la comida – dijo Don Héctor al terminar – como siempre **

**- Gracias – dijo la Sra. Serra **

**Y sin darse cuenta, todo volvió a la tranquila (si se podría decir así) normalidad... Con la ingrata sorpresa para Link que, no castigaron a Nils al final **

**- El hambre de tú padre te salvo esta ves Nils... – dijo Link **

**- Siempre lo hace – dijo Nils **

**"Si tiene que estar entrenado en el infierno" pensó Link "si hasta de sus padres se escapa..."**

**Bueno, Link no podía quedarse pensando todo el tiempo en la maldición de Nils, tenía que pensar en el entrenamiento... y en hacer el dibujo ¡Tenía que ganarle a Nils esta ves! No sé permitiría a si mismo perder... Si le gano al temible Gannondorf ¿Por qué no a un niño pequeño molestoso? **

**Al pasar la hora... **

**- Una hora exacto, de reloj – dijo Lyn – empecemos el entrenamiento! **

**- ¿De reloj? – dijo Link un poco extrañado... cuando miro un reloj de arena que decía que medía 1 hora exacta – Ah... **

**No es que no existieran los relojes, es que son raros... **

**Lyn salió a fuera de su casa seguido or Link en muletas y por Nils **

**- Nadie te invito – dijo Link a Nils - **

**- Hoy estas enojado parece... – dijo Nils - ¿Qué paso con la amabilidad de siempre? **

**- La paciencia se acaba ¿Sabes? – dijo Link **

**- Ah – dijo Nils – entonces... solo quiero saber ¿Por qué llevas la croquera y el lápiz al entrenamiento con Lyn? ¿Acaso vas a aprovechar mientras practicas para copiarla ¡Su cara es tan fea que no creo que la olvides!  **

**- ¡¡Si te escuche Nils!! – grito Lyn – No soy fea ¿Por qué discuten tanto ustedes dos? **

**- Porque es un molestoso – dijo Link **

**- Porque es un idiota – dijo Nils **

**- Porque no deja de decirme cosas molestosas – dijo Link **

**- Porque me molesta que alguien tan tonto este en la casa – dijo Nils **

**- ¡Ves! – dijo Link - ¿Y quieren que lo soporte? Es una pesadilla**

**- Te entiendo – dijo Lyn – he tenido que lidear con él desde que nació **

**- Ya entendí porque quieres aprender como usar la espada... – dijo Link – Así te puedes liberar de pequeños mosquitos... **

**- ¡Ya sé que no me quieren! – dijo Nils poniendo una cara llorosa **

**- ¿Ah? – dijo Link pensando "¿Acaso fui muy duro?" **

**- No le creas – dijo Lyn al oído de Link – esta actuando... **

**- Ah... – dijo Link **

**Link y Lyn siguieron caminando mientras Nils seguía persiguiéndolos... y actuando **

**- ¿Este es un lugar perfecto para el entrenamiento? – dijo Lyn **

**- Si – dijo Link – aunque... ¿tienes espada? **

**- Claro! – dijo Lyn – solo mira esto! **

**Ahí Lyn saco una espada de tamaño mediado para Link, mediano pequeño mejor dicho... **

**- ¿Y eso? – dijo Link **

**- La hizo mi padre especialmente para el entrenamiento – dijo Lyn – mi mamá le dijo que fuera sin filo para evitar daños mayores **

**- Ah... – dijo Link – pero es de metal, un golpe igual duele... no es mortal, bueno, sino es demasiado fuerte, pero no esta extensa de peligro**

**- No digas eso a mi mamá! – dijo Lyn – no sabes lo que me costo que no fuera de madera...**

**- Esta bien – dijo Link – ahora te daré las instrucciones para que pruebes... primero tienes que saber que cuando tomes la espada, y la uses, ella pasa ha ser parte de tu brazo, tu y ella trabajaran juntos **

**- Aja – dijo muy atenta Lyn **

**- En una batalla – dijo Link – tú y ella tendrán un mismo objetivo, sea lo que sea, bueno o malo, tu y ella pensaran lo mismo como un mismo ser **

**- ¿Desde cuando las espadas piensan? – dijo Nils **

**- ¿Cuándo te invitamos? – respondió Link – siguiendo, recuerda que aquel objetivo tiene que estar clarísimo... aunque jamás debes olvidar que al final, los dos son seres diferentes y que, la espada es una herramienta solamente**

**- Ya se contradijo... – dijo Nils – explícate **

**- Si Lyn no entiende – dijo Link - explico**

**- Si entendí – dijo Lyn – no te preocupes **

**- Sigamos... – dijo Link – toma tu espada y prueba con que brazo es más cómodo tomarla**

**- Soy diestra – dijo Lyn – eso es fácil **

**- Ok – siguió Link – ahora toma esta manzana y lánzala al aire... intenta partirla en dos mientras caiga**

**- Lo intentare – dijo Lyn **

**- primer entrenamiento – dijo Link – o primera clase... saber donde esta tu objetivo **

**- Objetivo... – dijo Lyn**

**Lyn intentaba tomar en serio las clases de Link pero... se veía que Link no sabía sobre enseñar... según ella sabía, empezaban con clases de resistencia o cosas así... Aunque, quizá Link estaba planeando un nuevo método de aprendizaje. Por mientras, Link empezaba a pensar que algo le había salido de su clase inventado parecía servir. Mientras que Nils... bueno, Nils pensaba que esto era una tontería inventada por Link solamente**

**Lyn intento varias veces cortar la manzana, la mayoría de las veces solamente salía bateada por la espada... Ahí Lyn dedujo que era porque no tenía filo **

**- Link – dijo Lyn – no puedo hacer tu ejercicio con una espada sin filo! **

**- Te salió muy bonita – decía Nils – ella es más fea **

**- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Link – a mi me parece que me quedo bien**

**- ¡Es más fea! ¡Es más fea! – dijo Nils**

**- ¡Nils! – dijo Lyn - ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? **

**- Eh... – dijo Link – nada! **

**Lyn tomo la croquera rápidamente para que Link no la escondiera**

**- Pero esto... – dijo Lyn - ¡Soy yo! ¿Por qué me estabas dibujando Link? **

**- Bueno... yo... es que... – Link no sabía como explicarlo bien**

**- ¡Es que le gustas! – dijo Nils **

**- ¡Cállate mocoso! – dijo Link sonrojado – mira Lyn... lo que pasa es que Nils y yo estábamos jugando al juego del dibujo y...**

**- Te pidió que me dibujaras... – dijo Lyn – entiendo, conozco a Nils **

**- Aja – dijo Link **

**Lyn miro un rato el dibujo, olvidándose un poco del entrenamiento... pensar que Link lo había hecho... aunque, que andamos con cosas, no lo hizo porque quería sino porque estaba siguiendo el estúpido jueguito de Nils**

**- Link – dijo Lyn al fin – no puedo hacer tu ejercicio sin una espada con filo... **

**- Solo concéntrate – dijo Link – mira, te demostrare **

**Link soltó por un rato sus muletas y tomo la espada de Lyn. **

**- ¿Tú madre no esta mirando? – preguntó Link  **

**- sí! – contesto Lyn – y ya agarre a Nils para que no te fuera a acusar **

**- Suéltame! – dijo Nils **

**- Bien – dijo Link **

**Link se concentro, tomo la manzana y la lanzo, para sorpresa de Nils y Lyn, Link no solo la corto por la mitad, sino también en cuartos... ¡Y después en octavos! Al terminar de caer, Link, con la otra mano, tomo los pedazos de la manzana, los cuales quedaron en la mano de Link como unidas en un rompecabezas formando la manzana entera**

**- Woa – dijeron Nils y Lyn **

**- Para eso sirves! – dijo Nils **

**- ¿Link? – dijo Lyn **

**Link extrañamente no contestaba **

**- ¿Link? – dijo Lyn - ¿Te pasa algo? **

**- No... – dijo Link – no... no puedo mover mi pie... **

**- O no – dijo Lyn – Nils, trae las muletas **

**Lo extraño es que Link seguía parado, lo único que tenía era que no le respondía el pie **

**- parece que mi mamá tiene razón – dijo Lyn – la herida es más seria de lo que creías **

**- No creo – dijo Link – ya se me pasara... **

**Ahí Lyn entendió lo que quería decir su mamá de que Link no se cuidaba... **

**- Seguiré intentando – dijo Lyn **

**- Lyn! Nils! Link! – gritó la Sra. Serra – es hora que vuelvan **

**- Rayos... – dijo Lyn – yo quería seguir **

**- Mañana será otro día – dijo Link **

**- ¿no necesitas que te ayude a caminar? – preguntó Lyn **

**- No te preocupes – dijo Link – con las muletas me las arreglo **

**Link caminaba tranquilamente a la casa de Lyn cuando **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**- AAAAAYAYAAAAAI – dijo Link – podría haber caído con el otro pie...**

**- ¡Link! – dijo Lyn - ¿Estas bien? **

**- ya se callo al hoyo el idiota de nuevo... – dijo Nils **

**- Joven Link! – dijo la Sra. Serra – tiene que ser más cuidadoso... **

**Lograron sacar a Link del hoyo. Cuando vinieron a revisarle el tobillo de nuevo a Link, le contaron que su lesión anterior solo daba para dos semanas, las cuales se cumplirían en una semana, pero con esta, le quedaban tres semanas más... así que 1 semana más 3 semanas daban igual, el mes ¿Qué mala suerte no? **

**En el siguiente capítulo: **

**Link logra recuperarse milagrosamente de la lesión en su tobillo. Casi al mismo tiempo, recibe una carta de la princesa Zelda pidiéndole que fuera a conversar con las Gerudos ya que por unas pequeñas diferencias cerraron cualquier comunicación comercial con el resto de Hyrule. Link parte sin saber si lograra cumplir lo que le pide Zelda, y también, sin saber, que Lyn lo va a seguir... ¿Logrará Link reactivas las conversaciones entre las Gerudos y el resto de Hyrule? ¿Lograra Lyn viajar sin que Link la encuentre? ¿Qué pensaran las Gerudos de Lyn? ¿Lograran matar a Link? Todo esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo **


	3. Capítulo 3: Viaje al Valle Gerudo

Lyn, la aprendiz de Link

**Capítulo 3: Viaje a el Valle Gerudo**

Cada ves Link se acostumbraba más a esta nueva y obligada vida... era como tener una familia de reemplazo a la verdadera que, por desgracia de la vida, Link no tuvo. Aunque, si lo piensas, una familia no son tus padres biológicos y tus hermanos biológicos, sino los que te cuidan, te quieren y te son sinceros contigo. Link se sentía extraño respecto ha esto, él no le había pedido a ninguno que lo trataran como alguien de la familia. La Sra. Serra parecía considerarlo como el niño mayor que jamás tuvo, Lyn lo seguía por lo de los entrenamientos como una hermanita molestosa, el Sr. Héctor le daba consejos de ves en cuando y Nils... Nils era como un mosquito... como cualquier hermano pequeño que le gusta molestar... aunque Link estaba segurísimo que Nils tenía un entrenamiento en el infierno para molestar. 

Y así, como pasa él día y la noche, el segundo y la hora... Paso el mes. Link pensó que después que le sacaran las vendas sería bueno no seguir molestando a la Sra. Serra y solo venir para los entrenamientos... Los entrenamientos serían ciertos días de la semana, para poder viajar un poco por Hyrule. Pero Link no había pensado que, en un grupo familiar, las decisiones no las toma uno solo, sino en grupo, o por lo menos preguntando a los jefes de casa. ¿Estas queriendo decir que Link estaba considerando a esta familia media rara familia? Realmente, no, Link solo estaba muy agradecido,pero, aunque nadie lo piense en aquel momento... el sentimiento ya estaba 

- Estas bien – dijo la Sra. Prisila – no podrías estas mejor   

**- Desde que me dedique a tapar el hoyo... – dijo Link triunfante **

**- Ahora – dijo la Sra. Serra – se me cuida ¿entendido? **

**- Si... – dijo Link  **

**- Ahora los entrenamientos podrán ser todos los días! – dijo animada Lyn **

**- ¿Todos los días? – dijo Link viendo que Lyn estaba mandando su plan al destierro - ¿No crees que es mucho para ti? **

**- No – dijo Lyn – ya logre partir la manzana **

**- Ella quiere hacerme sufrir – dijo Nils al oído de Link – quiere que te vea todos los días y sabe que me molesta**

**No era mala idea venir todos los días solo para molestar a Nils, aunque Link sabía perfectamente que el molestado terminaría siendo él**

**- No te preocupes Nils – dijo Link – no pienso venir todos los días**

**- ¿qué? – dijo Lyn **

**- También tengo que responder algunas cosas en otros lugares de Hyrule – dijo Link **

**Realmente, no era mucho, solo que al pasar un mes, las chicas se habrían preocupado de su ausencia... es decir, si no iba a verlas iban a mandar un escuadrón a buscarlo o algo por el estilo. **

**- Eres un mentiroso – dijo Lyn – ya sabemos que estas más desocupado que perro callejero**

**- Hey! – dijo Link – los perros buscan comida**

**- Por eso dije "más" – dijo Lyn**

**- Eh... – dijo Link – no creas que es tan sencillo... **

**- Link... – dijo la Sra. Serra – tú sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenido, no importa si estas lastimado o no**

**- Pues... – dijo Link – yo encuentro que sea necesario... solo tengo que visitar a cierta gente... **

**- Se me olvida que tienes amigos en todo Hyrule – dijo Lyn – bueno, ya, vete si quieres, déjame aquí, yo seguiré sola**

**Lyn se retiro del comedor donde estaban en aquel momento **

**- Lo esta haciendo para que te quedes – dijo Nils **

**Sea lo que sea, en serio o no, Link se sentó y pensó un momento ¿Para qué tenía que irse? Jamás pensó en aquello cuando llegaba a un lugar, sino que hacía lo que tenía que hacer y se iba... Nunca pensó que al hacerlo lastimaría  a alguien... Bueno, decir nunca sería mentir, pero jamás pensó que alguien se enojaría... Todos sabían que se iba por algo... ¿Será porque Lyn no entiende su razón? **

**"...a veces no es el resto... es uno..."**

**- Toc Toc**

**Alguien tocaba la puerta, claro que Link estaba tan pensativo en ese momento que ni siquiera pensó que podría pararse y abrir la puerta. La Sra. Serra fue a abrir la puerta en su lugar **

**- Hola Leivan! – dijo la Sra. Serra al muchacho que tocaba la puerta – que bueno verte aquí! ¿Qué nos honra tu visita?  **

**- Buenos días Sra. Serra – dijo un poco nervioso aquel muchacho llamado Leivan **

**Extrañamente, a Link le llamo la atención este tal Leivan, aunque poco le importo realmente. Aunque igual lo observo bien, Leivan era como 2 años menor que él y dos años mayor que Lyn. Dando referencia exacta, Link tiene 18 años en este fic, entonces Leivan tendría 16 y Lyn 14.    **

**- Me preguntaba si aun esta residiendo en esta casa el Sr. Link – dijo Leivan – su majestad, la princesa Zelda me mando con una carta para él **

**- Link! – dijo la Sra. Serra – es para ti**

**Link, el cual quiso hacerse el sordo por un rato, no pudo, ya que estaba muy cerca como para que le creyeran. **

**- Si? – dijo Link, haciendo que ignoraba la conversación que había escuchado **

**- Tengo una carta para usted – dijo Leivan – su majestad dijo que la leyera solo**

**- Entendido – dijo Link tomando la carta**

**Link fue a sentarse al mismo lugar donde estaba antes, abrió la carta, no era muy larga...**

**"Link: **

**Te necesito en el castillo Ahora! ¿Entendido? No hay pretextos, es importante **

**Atte**

Zelda" 

**Link cerro rápidamente la carta. Ahora tenía un buen pretexto para decirle a Lyn que tenía que irse... aunque ¿Para qué lo quería Zelda tan urgentemente? Ni idea... decidió esperar el almuerzo en la casa de Lyn y después partiría **

**- Sr. Serra – dijo Leivan - ¿Esta Lyn? **

**- Así! – dijo la Sra. Serra – si quieres la llamo**

**- No! – dijo Leivan poniéndose rojo como tomate – estoy en servicio, tengo que asegurarme que el Sr. Link vaya al castillo**

**Link miro aquella reacción de Leivan... ¿Acaso a este hombrecillo le gustaba Lyn? Se le notaba a kilómetros a la redonda. Ahí Link pensó que sería bueno observar a aquel muchacho por un tiempo**

**- Bien – dijo Link – no encuentro que te incomode quedarte a almorzar ¿No Leivan? **

**- Pero Sr... – dijo Leivan – su majestad dijo que...**

**- Su Majestad quiere que yo llegue y la obedezca de inmediato – dijo Link – así que prefiero estar con mi estómago lleno para poder cumplirlo perfectamente **

**- Así se habla! – dijo la Sra. Serra –por fin estas aprendiendo Link **

**Realmente, Link lo único que quería era 1.- tener un tiempo para explicarle a Lyn 2.- ver como reaccionaba Lyn al frente de Leivan o Leivan al frente de Lyn **

**- ¡A Almorzar! – grito la Sra. Serra **

**Lyn salió de su habitación, estaba con cara de enojada. Al ver a Leivan, a Lyn se le iluminó el rostro **

**- Leivan! – grito alegre Lyn - ¿cómo estas? **

**- Hola Lyn – dijo el sonrojado Leivan – yo estoy bien ¿y tú? **

**- De maravilla – dijo Lyn - ¿Vas a almorzar con nosotros? **

**- Si – dijo Leivan – aunque estoy bajo servicio, tengo que llevar al Sr. Link donde su majestad **

**- ¿Ah? – dijo sorprendida Lyn **

**- La princesa Zelda quiere que vaya a verla por un asunto urgente – dijo Link – aun no sé ni que es, pero como no están en ataque invite a Leivan a que almorzara**

**- ¿Y quién te dio derecho a invitar a gente Link? – dijo Lyn – bueno... es Leivan... se me olvida... lo siento Leivan **

**- No te preocupes – dijo Leivan**

**El resto del almuerzo fue callado, excepto por unas preguntas que le hizo la Sra. Serra sobre su servicio que estaba haciendo a la familia real a Leivan, pero nada más. Leivan estaba haciendo el servicio especial que entrenaba a los caballeros de la corte que sirven al rey, aquel servicio era gratis, pero tenía que hacer trabajos especiales para la familia real. **

**- Entrenar a tus sirvientes... – comento Link **

**Leivan parecía más nervioso que nunca ¿Acaso se dio cuenta que Link lo estaba observando?  **

**- Entonces – dijo Lyn – vas ha hacer el encargo de la princesa Zelda y vuelves ¿Cierto Link? **

**- Claro! – dijo Link – pareceré tonto, pero cumplo mis promesas**

**- Bien – dijo Lyn – entonces ve**

**Link se sintió aliviado, aunque igual, algo le decía que no se fuera...**

**- Es hora de partir Leivan – dijo Link **

**- Si señor! – dijo Leivan **

**- ¡Vuelvan pronto! – dijo Lyn**

**- Claro! – dijo Link – lo más pronto que Zelda me deje**

**Link empezó su corto viaje, junto a Leivan, al castillo de Hyrule. **

**- Oye Leivan – preguntó Link - ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso en la casa a Lyn? **

**- Nervioso? – dijo asustado Leivan – yo siempre soy así...**

**- Ah...**

**Link decidió no preguntar más, como que él, aunque mucha curiosidad tuviera, no podía estar metiendo las narices donde no le importaba... ¿Dónde no le importaba? Buen chiste... **

**Al llegar al castillo de Hyrule, Impa los estaba esperando en la puerta**

**- Link – dijo Impa **

**- Buenos días – dijo Link – hace tiempo que no nos vemos **

**- Si Link – dijo Impa – tengo que hablar algo contigo**

**- Si a Zelda no le importa – dijo Link – según se me llamaba para algo urgente **

**- Es mejor que sepas lo que yo tengo que decirte antes – dijo Impa – Leivan, retírate, ya hiciste tu trabajo**

**- ¡Si Sra. Impa! – dijo Leivan obedeciendola**

**Impa, al ver que Leivan ya estaba lejos, decide empezar**

**- Según sé – dijo Impa – has estado viviendo este último mes en la casa de la Sra. Serra, la artista real y el Sr. Héctor, el herrero real **

**- Aja – dijo Link – ellos se ofrecieron a que me quedara mientras me recuperaba de un lesión**

**- ¿Fue muy grave? – preguntó Impa**

**- según yo – dijo Link – no, según la Sra. Serra... **

**- Entiendo – dijo Impa – solo quiero que no nombres eso al frente de la princesa**

**- Ah? – Link estaba extrañado - ¿Podría saber por qué? **

**- ¿Sabes guardar secretos? – preguntó Impa **

**- Claro! – dijo Link – me falta solo guardarle uno a Gannon **

**- Bien... – dijo Impa – yo creo que conociste a la pequeña Lyn **

**- si – dijo Link – gracias a ella me quede...**

**- Pues... – dijo Impa – lo que pasa es que Zelda esta enamorada del chico que te trajo**

**- ¿Leivan? – Link estaba muy sorprendido de escuchar eso, es decir ¿No qué Leivan es bastante menor que ellla? ¿Qué hace la princesa enamorada de un sirviente? – No tengo problemas con que se enamore de un sirviente... pero Leivan es menor que ella**

**- No sé – dijo Impa – no me preguntes, por algo dicen que el amor es ciego **

**- Entiendo – dijo Link – entonces, como a Leivan le gusta Lyn y creo que Zelda lo debe saber, si nombro a Lyn estaré en problemas**

**- Muy buena deducción – dijo Impa – gracias por entender**

**Ahora si que Link estaba interesado por esto de las relaciones, se estaba formando un triangulo amoroso que ni él hubiera imaginado, a Zelda le gusta Leivan, a Leivan Lyn y a Lyn... ¿a quién le gustaba Lyn? Pero en aquel momento, en que Link se preguntó aquello pensó "¿Para qué pienso esto si ni me interesa?". **

**- Link! – dijo alegremente Zelda  - a ti quería verte ¿dónde has estado? **

**- Vagando por Hyrule – dijo Link – nada fuera de lo común **

**- Malo – dijo Zelda – jamás piensas en visitarme... bueno, no importa, tienes que cumplirme una importante misión **

**- Diga princesa – dijo Link – que estoy más ocupado que de costumbre **

**- ¿Ocupado? – preguntó Zelda - ¿Tú? ¿cuándo Hyrule esta en paz? ¿En qué?**

**- Pues... – Link iba a decir "estoy entrenando con la espada a la pequeña Lyn" pero justo pensó en la advertencia de Impa – un pequeño trabajo en la villa Kakariko, es para ganar un poco rupias, un viajero no sé mantiene con solo aire **

**- Jamás lo sospeche de ti – dijo Zelda – yendo al grano de este asunto, necesito que vayas al Valle Gerudo para que negocies con las Gerudos un tratado comercial que.. por una discusión que no quiero comentarte, no logre hacer**

**- Exactamente – dijo Link – quieres que yo las convenza para que hagan el negocio contigo**

**- Exacto – dijo Zelda**

**- ¿Sabes lo qué cuesta ser respetado en el Valle Gerudo y ahora quieres qué te arregle aquel problema? – dijo Link – me pones en una posición difícil y sabes perfectamente que negociante no soy **

**- No quiero que negocies – dijo Zelda – seguro que me dejarías en la quiebra**

**- Gracias por la confianza – dijo Link **

**- Lo que quiero es que consigas que me den una segunda oportunidad – dijo Zelda **

**- Esto esta peor de lo que pensé – dijo Link – bueno, algo veré, pero no prometo nada**

**- Espero que lo hagas... **

**Mientras **

**- Leivan!!!**

**- ¿Lyn? – dijo Leivan poniéndose nervioso - ¿qué haces aquí? **

**- Vengo a ver a donde van a mandar a Link – contesto Lyn - ¿Puedes preguntarle cuando salga? **

**- Si! – dijo Leivan **

**Link salió del castillo, al verlo, Lyn se escondió **

**- Sr. Link – dijo Leivan **

**- ¿Si Leivan?  - dijo Link **

**- Quisiera preguntarle – dijo Leivan – a donde va a ir, yo creo que la Sra. Serra querría saberlo **

**- Ah! – dijo Link - ¿Quieres un pretexto para ir a ver a Lyn? **

**- No me mal interprete Sr. Link – dijo Leivan enojado y nervioso, ya que Lyn estaba escuchando  **

**- Ya, ya... – dijo Link – era solo una broma. Iré al Valle Gerudo**

**- Gracias Sr. Link – dijo Leivan **

**- de nada – dijo Link - ¡Y no me digas Sr. Link! Me siento como si tuviera 30 años... **

**- Esta bien – dijo Leivan**

**- me retiro – dijo Link **

**- Suerte en su viaje – dijo Leivan **

**- Suerte con Lyn – dijo Link **

**Leivan se puso rojo como tomate de nuevo, Link se estaba riendo demasiado en sus adentros. Al ver que Link ya estaba entrando al mercado, Lyn salió de su escondite **

**- Con que el Valle Gerudo... – dijo Lyn – gracias Leivan!**

**- De nada Lyn... – dijo Leivan **

**Lyn corrió rápidamente detrás de Link, ella no dejaría que su entrenador se fuera tan fácilmente...**

**Link caminaba tranquilamente hacia Gerudo Valley, no tenía ningún apuro, aun estaba pensando en lo del triangulo amoroso e intentando no pensar en él, ya que lo encontraba un poco absurdo... pero... no podía quitarse aquello de la cabeza ¿Acaso realmente le importaba? No sé, se le había hecho entretenido molestar a Leivan con aquello de que le gustaba Lyn... **

**Lyn estaba siguiendo a Link cautelosamente... llevaba un bolso de un tamaño considerable. Su mamá le había ordenado llevarle cosas a Link para el viaje, ya que encontraba que Link no podía ir con solo lo qué tenía puesto. Lyn aprovecho de meter alguna de sus cosas ella para poder completar su plan, hacer el viaje con Link. **

**A Lyn le sorprendió lo despistado que iba Link ¿en qué estaría pensando? Ella no estaba a más de 3 metros de él y aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. **

**Al pasar el puente hacia Gerudo... **

**- ¿Lyn? – preguntó Link - ¿qué haces aquí? **

**- Mamá te mando algunas cosas para el viaje – dijo Lyn **

**- Sino es necesario... – dijo Link – vuelvo mañana**

**- Sabes como es mamá – dijo Lyn **

**- Si sé... – dijo Link – bueno, dame el bolso y devuélvete **

**- ¿Qué? – dijo Lyn – si en el bolso están mis cosas para ir contigo! **

**- ¿aaaah?? – dijo Link - ¿Estas loca? Ir al Valle Gerudo es lo más peligroso que puedes hacer tú **

**- ¿Y por qué tu vas? – dijo Lyn **

**- Ordenes de la princesa Zelda – dijo Link – además, yo sé manejarme en el Valle Gerudo **

**- ¿Me vas ha hacer volver desde tan lejos? – preguntó Lyn **

**- Es más peligroso para ti ir a Geru... – dijo Link **

**- ¡Link! - Dijo alegremente una voz conocida para Link **

**- ¿Nabooru? – preguntó Link **

**- Buenas Link – dijo Nabooru – no pensé verte por estos lares ¿quién es ella? ¿Tú novia? **

**- Nada de eso – dijo Link un poco sonrojado – es solo una niña que le estoy enseñando ha usar la espada, se llama Lyn, Lyn, ella es Nabooru **

**- Hola – dijo Lyn **

**- Lyn... – dijo Nabooru – aprendiz Link...suena interesante**

**Lyn estaba sorprendida al ver a Nabooru, aunque había visto dibujos de las Gerudo en los libros de su madre, ver a una en persona era algo impresionante. Jamás había imaginado bien un ser con una gran nariz en ves de grandes orejas como las que tenía ella**

**- ¿Vienes a visitarnos? – preguntó Nabooru a Link**

**- Eh... si – dijo Link – aunque también vengo por un encargo de la princesa Zelda**

**- ah... – dijo Nabooru – las muchachas iban ha estar tan alegres de verte... **

**- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Link **

**- Después conversamos eso – dijo Nabooru – es solo que tuvimos una pequeña discusión con tu princesita y nadie quiere acordarse de eso **

**- Entiendo – dijo Link **

**- Ahora entremos – dijo Nabooru – tu pequeña aprendiz también esta invitada **

**- Gracias – dijo Lyn **

**Link se preocupo bastante, debería haber sentido un gran alivio al ver que Nabooru aceptaba a Lyn tan fácilmente, pero... ¿el resto de las Gerudo? Nabooru será la líder en estos momentos, pero ella no se responsabilizaría si algo le pasará a Lyn. Había que terminar el trato lo más pronto posible. **

**- Dime Nabooru – dijo Link - ¿Por qué fue la discusión? **

**- ¿Acaso no te dijo nada tu princesita? – dijo Nabooru – claro, ella no querría decirte que ella empezó**

**- Solo dime de que se trata – dijo Link – estoy cansado que no me explique nadie **

**- Tranquilo – dijo Nabooru - ¿qué acaso el sonriente y relajado Link perdió esa parte de su encanto? **

**- No entiendo a que te refieres – dijo Link – solo pido, por favor, que me respondas **

**- Esta bien – dijo Nabooru – tú princesita se le ocurrió decir que sus grandes orejas son más bonitas que nuestras narices ¿¿Sabes como es aquel insulto para nosotras las Gerudo??**

**Link quedo mudo... ¿Esta era la razón de porque no se pudo hacer el trato comercial? Realmente era lo más estúpido que había escuchado... **

**- Pues... – dijo Link – en gustos no hay nada escrito, dice el dicho**

**- Tienes razón – dijo Nabooru – aunque aquel desatino hacia nosotras las Gerudo le costará caro **

**Link vio que esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba... pero justo cuando Link pensaba eso, vio que una bola de energía venía directamente hacía él **

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Que justo la logró esquivar **

**- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Link **

**- Fue aquel muchacho – dijo Lyn **

**- ¡Sain! – gritó Nabooru - ¿cómo se te ocurre? **

**- ¿Sain? – dijo Link - ¿Un Gerudo? **

**- Rayos... – dijo Sain – no le di... yo quería darle...**

**- Sain – dijo Nabooru – con esa magia podrías haberlo matado **

**- Eso era lo que quería – dijo Sain – no puedo dejar que pase vivo a nuestra villa**

**- Sain... – dijo Nabooru **

**- ¿Qué Gerudo era seguro para ti Link? – preguntó Lyn **

**- Jamás dije eso – dijo Link – solo dije que se me manejar en Gerudo, que es distinto**

**- Te reto a un duelo – dijo Sain tomando su espada y apuntándole a Link **

**- hey... – dijo Link – yo vengo en paz**

**- Ya cállate – dijo Nabooru – y deja de decir tonteras **

**- Sino me dejan... – dijo Sain – lo mataré**

**Sain tomo su espada y corrió directamente hacia Link, el cual, fácilmente lo esquivo **

**- Tienes que ser más rápido para darme pequeño – dijo Link **

**- Tengo 14 años! – dijo Sain – no soy pequeño **

**- Bien, hombrecillo – dijo Link – dime ¿Por qué quieres matarme? **

**- ¿Cómo qué porqué? – dijo Sain – tu hiciste que mi padre no volviera nunca más!! **

**- ¿tú padre? – preguntó Link – no será que es... **

**- Gannondorf – dijo Nabooru – Sain es su hijo **

**- Ya entiendo – dijo Link **

**- ¿qué? – dijo Lyn - ¿El hijo del malvado Gannondorf? **

**- Mi padre no era malvado!! – dijo Sain – no lo insultes **

**- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que hizo? – dijo Lyn - ¿en qué mundo has vivido? **

**- Cállate Lyn – dijo Link – no es prudente hablarle así **

**- ¿Link? – dijo Lyn sorprendida – pero Gannondorf fue el que...**

**- Eso no es tema de ahora – dijo Link – entonces ¿Qué quieres hombrecillo? **

**- No me digas hombrecillo – dijo Sain – te dije que quería un duelo contra ti **

**- Un duelo... – dijo Link**

**- ¿Acaso piensas aceptar? – dijo Lyn **

**- No es necesario que aceptes Link – dijo Nabooru – Sain ya se gano un buen castigo**

**- Pero... – dijo Sain **

**- Te tengo un mejor ofrecimiento – dijo Link**

**- Di – dijo Sain **

**- En ves de pelear contra mí – dijo Link – pelea contra Lyn **

**- ¿Qué? – dijeron Lyn y Sain al mismo tiempo**

**- Yo no quiero pelear con esta idiota que insulto a mi padre – dijo Sain – quiero un duelo contigo **

**- Espera – dijo Link – en este duelo, solo tienes que hacer que suelte la espada, sin usar magia claro esta, bastante más fácil que matarla, te lo aseguro **

**- ¿y si gano? – preguntó Sain **

**- Puedes matarme si quieres – dijo tranquilamente Link **

**- ¿qué? – gritaron Nabooru y Lyn mientras Sain sonreía **

**- ¿Estas loco?? – dijo Lyn **

**- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? – dijo Nabooru **

**- Segurísimo – dijo Link – aunque, si Lyn gana, tienes que darme una segunda oportunidad **

**- No es problema... acepto – dijo Sain **

**- Link... – dijo Lyn **

**- ¿Sí? – dijo Link **

**- No creo ganarle – dijo Lyn**

**Link sonrió**

**Sain organizo rápidamente todo para que se realizará la batalla, las Gerudos estaban emocionadas "Ver al pequeño Sain pelear!!! Que tierno... el pequeño ya creció" **

**- ¿Quién es ella? – dijo una Gerudo **

**- Creo que se llama Lyn – dijo la segunda Gerudo – ella peleará contra el pequeño Sain **

**- Sain ganará – dijo la primera Gerudo **

**- No creas – dijo la segunda Gerudo – ella es aprendiz de Link**

**- ¿Qué? – dijo la primera Gerudo – será una gran prueba para el pequeño Sain, pero él ganará **

**- Yo quisiera que me entrenará Link – dijo la segunda Gerudo – es tan lindo...**

**Link y Lyn estaban parados en una pequeña plaza Gerudo **

**- Link – dijo Lyn – no puedo pelear con una espada sin filo ¿me prestas la tuya?**

**- Es muy pesada para ti – dijo Link – pelea con la sin filo **

**- Pero... – dijo Lyn – la de él tiene filo **

**- Recuerda que el objetivo es que suelte la espada – dijo Link – no tienes que necesariamente lastimarlo**

**- pero él... – dijo Lyn **

**- La espada con filo no es un escudo Lyn – dijo Link **

**- Link...**

**Las Gerudo empezaron de apoco a juntarse en la plaza. Ahí Sain apareció **

**- Listo – dijo Sain – ahora acabaré rápido contigo... esto será fácil **

**Lyn respiro profundo, trago saliva **

**- Lyn – dijo Link -  mi vida esta en tus manos **

**En el siguiente capítulo: **

**Sain y Lyn se enfrentan en una batalla en la cual se juega la vida de Link ¿Realmente Link mantendrá aquella seguridad en Lyn? ¿Qué harán las Gerudo al ver que la vida de Link esta en peligro? ¿Logrará Sain matar a Link? Todo esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo**


	4. Capítulo 4: Primera prueba: Sain

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**

Capítulo 4: Primera prueba: Sain

Cuando uno lanza una moneda al aire, tienes 2 posibilidades, sin contar que existe el canto, que caiga en una cara o en otra. Lo mismo es ganar o perder, a pesar de tener todo calculado, quizá, un pequeño error pueda echar los planes a la basura. ¿Acaso Link estaba empezando a dudar de Lyn cuando ya todo esta jugado?. Analizar una batalla antes, es difícil

Recuerden las reglas – dijo Link – sin magia y el objetivo es que su contrincante suelte la espada

Si ya sé orejón – dijo Sain – quiero empezar...

Link cayo, sabía que desde ahora, todo estaba en las manos de Lyn

Lyn pensó un momento, ahí recordó una de las cuantas clases de entrenamiento que le hizo Link...

**_--------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_**

-

**_- Ahora Lyn – decía Link – vamos ha analizarte como guerrera _**

**_- ¿Analizarme? – preguntó Lyn - ¿Y por qué?_**

**_- Uno debe saber sus debilidades y sus fortalezas como guerrero – dijo Link – cada una de ellas se medirán en la batalla, sabiendo cuales son, podrás buscar una forma en que no te afecten mucho tus debilidades y te dan ventaja tus fortalezas_**

**_- No sé – dijo Lyn – jamás me he medido en una batalla_**

**_- Hay varias cosas elementales en una batalla – continuó Link - que no son necesario verlas en una, no todas, claro esta, como las técnicas de batalla, pero, hay varias, como la fuerza y la velocidad_**

**_- Hay gente que cambia cuando pelea – dijo Lyn – eso he escuchado _**

**_- Puede ser – dijo Link – cambia, pero en sí, sigue teniendo la misma base _**

**_- Explícate mejor – dijo Lyn_**

**_- Un hombre con grandes músculos generalmente es fuerte – dijo Link – aunque no sé puede deducir en él a primera vista si es rápido o no. Pero si aumenta su velocidad y fuerza en batalla lo más seguro que sigan siendo proporcionales, es decir, va a tener más fuerza que velocidad_**

**_- Eso no me ayuda mucho... – dijo Lyn_**

**_- Por eso, debes observar bien – continuó Link – pero antes, partamos por analizarte a ti_**

**_- Usted es el maestro – dijo Lyn _**

**_- No es difícil – dijo Link – solo al ver tu contextura de cuerpo puedo notar que tu mayor debilidad va ha ser la fuerza en batalla, lo cual también se deduce que no puedes usar armas pesadas, aunque, por tener aquella contextura puedes tener una buena velocidad o solo poder hacer movimientos exactos para confundir al enemigo_**

**_- ¿Cómo? – dijo Lyn_**

**_- Aun no desarrollas por completo tu velocidad – dijo Link – por parte de fuerza no puedo esperar más de ti, aunque, como dije, por tu contextura delgada puedes hacer tácticas estilo "esconderse rápidamente detrás de enemigo", es más difícil que te sorprendan_**

**_- ¿Ah?_**

**_- Un enemigo grande y fuerte – dijo Link – aunque sea rápido, jamás logrará pegarte si simplemente no te ve_**

**_- Ah... – dijo Lyn_**

**_---------------------------------------

* * *

_**

------------------------

No era mala esa clase, pero Sain no era la clase de enemigo que Link describió como ejemplo...

**_---------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_- Ahora pasemos a analizar al enemigo antes de la batalla – dijo Link_**

**_- ¿Y cómo se hace eso? – preguntó Lyn _**

**_- En el momento entes de la batalla – dijo Link – va ha ver un llamado "momento de observación" muy corto, eso sí, pero en aquel momento, debes rápidamente ver cosas como, la arma actual de tu enemigo. Si usa arco, acercarse para atacarlo será tu mejor opción, si usa hacha, se vera afectada la velocidad de su enemigo, es decir, atacarlo de lejos será una buena opción o darle rápidamente con tu espada. Hagamos en ejemplo práctico. Toma mi espada Nils_**

**_- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó Lyn _**

**_- Si Nils fuera tu enemigo – dijo Link – y su arma fuera esta espada ¿cuál sería su mayor debilidad? _**

**_- Eh... – dijo Lyn - _**

**_- Levanta la espada Nils – dijo Link _**

**_Nils intento levantar la espada, pero no pudo _**

**_- Tener un arma – dijo Link – sin poder usarla_**

**_- gran detalle... – dijo Lyn_**

**_-------------------------------

* * *

_**

--------------------------------

Lyn miro a Sain, intentando buscar aquel punto débil que Link le había mostrado en Nils... en eso ve algo que jamás había esperado, la extraña forma de Sain de tomar la espada. Según Lyn, aquella manera sería poco firme.

**_------------------------------

* * *

_**

---------------------------------

**_- Ahora, veremos como analizar en batalla – dijo Link _**

**_- ¿Cómo? – dijo Lyn - ¿analizar mientras intentas de que no te atraviese con su espada? _**

**_- Aja – dijo Link – si has escuchado historias de guerreros del pasado, en muchas batallas, algunos de ellos no atacaban al principio solo para ver los patrones de movimiento, las técnicas, la velocidad y la fuerza en batalla, claro que para hacer eso debes confiar demasiado en tus habilidades de evasión _**

**_- ¿Entonces? – dijo Lyn _**

**_- Si sabes que no podrás mantener aquel ritmo – dijo Link – tienes que lograr analizar su técnica mientras pelea mientras tu peleas_**

**_- Eso no debe ser fácil – dijo Lyn – ya que hay que concentrarse en la batalla_**

**_- Mientras uno toma la espada – dijo Link – y ataca, el enemigo responderá de cierta manera, la cual tiene su patrón siempre. Si aquella persona no mantiene aquel patrón significa que es muy buen peleador, lo cual es difícil de encontrar_**

**_- Un patrón... – pensó Lyn – algo que se repita_**

**_-------------

* * *

_**

--------------------------------------------------

Listos... – dijo Nabooru – a pelear!

Sain corrió directamente hacia Lyn, intento atacar a Lyn con un ataque frontal, el cual, si daba al 100 estaría cortada la cabeza de Lyn. Ahí Lyn pudo analizar el primer movimiento, Sain no piensa sus ataques.

No te vas ha escapar para la próxima – grito Sain

De nuevo otro ataque directo, Lyn ya estaba entendiendo la seguridad que tenía Link en ella.

¿Por qué no atacas? – preguntó Sain

ah? – dijo Lyn – estoy esperando el momento

Si esperas mucho – dijo Sain - morirás

¿Morir? – dijo Lyn

¿Morir? El objetivo de la batalla no es matar a tu contrincante

"Un guerrero que no entiende su objetivo esta perdido" 

Lyn levanto su espada, detuvo un momento la de Sain

No tienes nada de fuerza idiota – dijo Sain – no podrás mantenerte así

En aquel momento, Sain tenía razón. Lyn pensó rápidamente que hacer, un movimiento rápido no estaría mal...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Lyn casi hizo, con un golpe certero a la mano de Sain. Sain soltó su espada, pero la agarro de nuevo con la otra mano

Pero... – dijo Sain - ¿Qué intentas?

parece que no piensas – dijo Lyn

¿Pensar? – dijo Sain – en una batalla no sé piensa, sino se pelea!

Perdiste la batalla – dijo Lyn

Ah? – dijo Sain – pero...

Soltaste la espada – dijo Nabooru – esas son las reglas de la batalla

No se me cayo – dijo Sain – continuemos

Perdiste – dijo alegremente Lyn – por idiota

Link sonrió, realmente nunca pensó que le fuera tan fácil para Lyn... estaba avanzando más rápido de lo que pensaba

No! No! No! No! No! – decía Sain - yo no perdí

Niño cabeza dura – dijo Lyn – realmente no sabes perder

No y No! – dijo Sain

Sain agarro su espada y fue directamente hacia Link, Link lo miro sorprendido, aunque no se movió ni un paso. Sain salto, agarro su espada y le dio directamente en la cabeza de Link

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Link! – grito Lyn

Pero... ¿Cómo? – dijo Nabooru

¿Lo mate? – dijo Sain – ¿en serio lo mate?

Extrañamente, Sain no parecía muy alegre de su reciente hazaña

Link... – dijo Lyn – porque...

Auch – dijo Link – dolió más de lo que calcule

Link! – gritaron todos

Pero... ¿Cómo? – dijo Sain – Si recibiste un golpe directo de mi espada... la cual tiene filo

Ayayaiii – dijo Link – solo mira

Sain miro su espada... más lógico no podía ser, su espada solo tenía un filo, y sin darse cuenta, le pego a Link por el lado sin filo ¿Acaso Link no sé movió porque sabia eso? Si le pegaba con la parte con filo lo habría matado seguramente

Me asustaste! – dijo Lyn – no hagas eso de nuevo

Esta bien – dijo Link –de castigo tendré dolor de cabeza todo el día...

Rayos – dijo Sain antes de salir corriendo

¿Y qué le pasa ha este? – dijo Lyn

Déjalo – dijo Link – solo se siente frustrado, se que es sentirse así

Lo siento tanto por las molestias – dijo Nabooru – no hemos logrado educar bien a Sain, como es el único hombre, se nos hace difícil ser duras con él

Así se ve... – dijo Lyn

Link empezó a ver borroso, el golpe de Sain le había afectado más de lo calculado

¿Te sientes bien Link? – dijo Lyn

No es nada – dijo Link – solo un pequeño mareo, debe ser por el golpe

¿En serio? – dijo Lyn

Si! – grito Link – ya nadie me cree na...

¿Link?

Link se había desmayado...

Llevaron a Link a la enfermería, era solo un desmayo producto de un golpe directo en la cabeza, nada de que preocuparse

Despertará en unas horas – dijo la Gerudo que atendió a Link

Link es un idiota – dijo Lyn – perfectamente podría haber esquivado aquel golpe

No creo que haya querido esquivarlo – dijo Nabooru

¿Ah? – dijo Lyn

Link quizá siente algo de culpa por la situación de Sain – dijo Nabooru – no podría asegurarlo, quizá dejo que Sain desahogara todas sus rabias hacia él con ese golpe

Igual sigo diciendo que es un tonto – dijo Lyn

Sain...

Mejor salgo a caminar – dijo Lyn - ¿No me aran nada las Gerudo?

No creo – dijo Nabooru – ellas respetan a otras mujeres luchadoras

Gracias! – dijo Lyn

Lyn quería respirar un momento y pensar... ¿Cuándo podría entender la forma de pensar de Link? Parecía como si a Link no le importará si mismo... sino los demás...

_"Un peleador que pierde su destino _

_viaja para encontrarlo _

_sino lo encuentra_

_se pierde en el camino..."_

Link...

Rayos... rayoos... Arrrrrggggggggg maldito orejón me hizo hacer el ridículo

¿Ah?

Lyn miro a aquel que estaba gritando, era Sain

Vamos... – dijo Lyn – lo que te paso no puede ser para tanto sufrimiento, dejaste a Link bien mal

Si sé – dijo Sain – además, no necesito la ayuda de una niña idiota como tu

Entiendo – dijo Lyn – aunque recuerda que debes darle una segunda oportunidad a Link

¿Segunda oportunidad? – dijo Sain – ni me hablas de eso que vomito

pero... – dijo Lyn – solo contéstame una pregunta

Si me puedo liberar de ti contestándola, genial, dale – dijo Sain

Pues – dijo Lyn un poco molesta por el comentario de Sain – quisiera saber si realmente querías matar a Link

¿Qué? – dijo Sain - ¿Acaso lo dudas?

Cuando le pegaste a Link con tu espada – dijo Lyn – vi que no estabas muy alegre

Es que Link dio poca batalla – dijo Sain – como si me tuviera tanta lástima que dejo que todos vieran que use la espada por el lado sin filo, como un idiota

Mi espada no tiene filo – dijo Lyn

¿Por qué peleas con esa basura entonces? – dijo Sain

Porque... – dijo Lyn – porque... yo estoy aprendiendo a pelear... no quiero matar a nadie por no saber usar bien la espada...

Buena respuesta – dijo Sain – aunque igual no entiendo

Eres un cabeza dura – dijo Lyn – y yo que pensaba que Link era terco...

¿Encuentras que me parezco a ese orejón? – dijo Sain

Por si no miras, yo tengo las mismas orejas! – grito Lyn enojada

Lo.. lo siento – dijo Sain asustado

ah? – dijo Lyn

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Sain

Tienes un poco de amabilidad después de todo... – dijo Lyn – aun tienes esperanza

¿Esperanza? – dijo Sain – no entendí

No importa – dijo Lyn – algún día quizá pienses lo que te digo

Hey! – dijo Sain – quiero una explicación ahora!

Un tiempo después, Link despertó, aun estaba mareado, pero el dolor de cabeza había pasado...

Eres muy observador Link – dijo Nabooru

Ah? – dijo el mareado Link

al prohibirle usar la magia – continuo Nabooru - hiciste que Sain no ocupara su punto más fuerte en la batalla... él es malo con la espada, pero muy bueno en el contra ataque mágico

Ah... – dijo Link – si usaba magia Lyn no le ganaría... me di cuenta al llegar... tiene una gran habilidad con la magia... me hace acordar mucho a su padre

Gannondorf era bueno para todo – dijo Nabooru – para las armas y la magia... pero, como él no estuvo, solo sus abuelas le enseñaron a Sain como usar magia... lo concentraron tanto en eso que fue difícil para alguna Gerudo enseñarle ha usar la espada

Ya veo – dijo Link

Dime Link – dijo Nabooru - ¿qué pretendías al dejar que Sain te pegará con su espada?

Ver si realmente me odia – dijo Link – dudo que Sain no supiera de lo que ha hecho su padre, algo debió saber... siempre dude si realmente me quería matar o no, pero como no me puedo meter en su cabeza, decidí probarlo... lo cual me dio buenos resultados

¿buenos? – dijo Nabooru

Sain estaba asustado al ver que me realmente podría haberme matado – dijo Link – no descarto, claro esta, que Sain realmente quiera matarme... pero... tiene algo distinto a su padre, no parece tan cruel

Sain se parece a su madre en eso... – dijo Nabooru - ¿Sabes? Ella no es Gerudo

No? – dijo Link – Sain tiene una madre?

Bueno, tenía... – dijo Nabooru – Koume y Kotake la mataron porque decían que no dejaría que criáramos todas las Gerudo a Sain...

¿Y eso? – dijo Link – si es su hijo, tiene derecho

Así piensan los Hylianos – dijo Nabooru – pero las Gerudos no, nosotras criamos entre todas a las nuevas Gerudos y especialmente a un nuevo hombre en nuestra raza, aunque sea de mezcla con Hyliano

Qué extraño – dijo Link – no le veo nada de Hyliano, tiene el color de piel Gerudo, las Orejas Gerudo, el pelo Gerudo...

No tiene la nariz Gerudo – dijo Nabooru

¿La nariz? – dijo Link

Realmente... Sain no tenía la nariz grande... tenía la nariz de un común Hylian...

Gran detalle – dijo Link - ¿Su madre era de...

Poco sé – dijo Nabooru – de lo que sé... la madre de Sain era de la realeza Hylian... quizá la hermana del actual rey

¿Seria primo de Zelda? – dijo Link – ya sé de donde saco una parte de lo terco que es...

Un día Gannondorf la trajo y dijo que era su esposa – dijo Nabooru – imagínate como se enojamos la mayoría de las Gerudo... yo no me informe mucho de ese asunto ya que estaba organizando una rebelión contra Gannondorf... la cual quedo en nada por el miedo de la mayoría de las Gerudo

Ah... – dijo Link

Como me dijo mi amiga – dijo Nabooru – la cual fue la segunda esposa de Gannondorf

Que gran honor... – dijo sarcásticamente Link

Me dijo que era una persona muy dulce, muy difícil de odiar... – dijo Nabooru – que Sain heredo ese noble corazón, aunque, es tan orgulloso que no lo quiere demostrar

Pobre chico... – dijo Link – dejando de hablar de Sain un momento... quería preguntarte con que respuesta le llego a Zelda ¿Abren o no las negociaciones comerciales?

Mmmmm – Nabooru estaba pensándolo – veamos Link, como eres tú, y solo tú, quiza pueda darle una oportunidad a tu princesita

genial! – dijo Link – puedo irme ya con Lyn a decirle a Zelda...

No tan rápido – dijo Nabooru – aun me acuerdo del insulto de tu princesita, así que tendrás que hacerme un favor a cambio

¿Cuál? – preguntó Link

Llevar a Sain contigo – dijo Nabooru – y mostrarle los reinos que existen en Hyrule

¿Qué? – dijo Link – Yo no soy guía turístico

Pero eres lo más parecido que existe – contesto Nabooru – tú conoces todos los reinos en Hyrule y te respetan en cada uno de ellos... Además, yo encuentro que seria lo mejor para Sain, como nuestro futuro rey, debe saber sobre cada reino

Entiendo la inquietud tuya – dijo Link – pero... ¿Crees que Sain quiera ir?

No te preocupes – dijo Nabooru – yo me arreglo de eso

Bien – dijo Link – entonces ya nos vamos

¿Tan pronto? – dijo Nabooru

Si – dijo Link – la Sra. Serra debe estar preocupada por Lyn... no puede quedarse más tiempo aquí

Link se levanto y salió de la enfermería, al rato, diviso a Sain y Lyn que seguían conversando

Entonces – decía Lyn – Link me ha enseñado ha pensar más como se usa la espada... realmente es buen maestro, medio enredado eso sí... pero enseña cosas útiles, sino fuera por él...

Qué halagos – dijo Link – no pensé escuchar esto... ¿Tendré sucios mis oídos?

Link! – dijo Lyn – idiota

Con que ahora te dedicas ha enseñar espada – dijo Sain

Si – dijo Link – aunque es temporal...

Ah – dijo Sain – yo me retiro, creo que querrán irse de Gerudo

Tenemos prisa – dijo Link – ¿Están listos para el viaje?

¿Listos? – dijeron Lyn y Sain

Claro – dijo Link – para el viaje alrededor de Hyrule

Le pedí a Link que te mostrara Hyrule – dijo Nabooru – será un corto viaje

Genial! – dijo Lyn – así podré yo también viajar por Hyrule

Primero iremos a tu casa a ver si te dan permiso – dijo Link – y ahí conversamos...

Buuu – dijo Lyn – pareces mi niñera...

Si lo quieres tomar así – dijo Link

Yo no dije que si – dijo Sain

Todos miraron expectantes a Sain

Pero si eres tan buen maestro de espada como dice Lyn – dijo Sain – quiza valga la pena mirar tus clases

Todo arreglado! – dijo Link – empecemos el viaje!

Y así, sin pensarlo, Sain, el hijo del propio Gannondorf y quizá primo de la princesa Zelda, se unió ha esta especial aventura... con los pro y los contra de estar en ella

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Pero qué mier... – dijo Sain al caer al hoyo – hace este hoyo aquí

Yo que lo había tapado – dijo Link – no importa...

Ayúdame a salir de aquí! – dijo Sain

Sale solo – dijo Link - ¿No que eres el hijo el poderosísimo Gannondorf?

Con qué así nos vemos... – dijo Sain – usare mi arma secreta

¿Cuál? – preguntó Link

Saltar – dijo Sain saltando – agarrar tobillo de Link y...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Auch! – dijo Link - ¿Y de qué te sirve que yo me caiga en el hoyo?

No sé – dijo Sain – verte allá arriba me molesta

Ustedes dos parecen hermanos discutiendo así – dijo Lyn

Es mi impresión o el hoyo esta más profundo... – dijo Link

Este hoyo pertenece a un Deku – dijo Lyn – lo más probable es que lo hizo de nuevo mientras viajábamos... se debe haber asegurado de que lo no taparas de nuevo...

Ah...

En el siguiente capítulo:

Link, Sain, Lyn y para sorpresa de Link, Nils, empiezan el viaje alrededor de Hyrule... empezando por Goron City, donde Darunia los recibirá con una gran recepción. En el camino, Lyn ve una flor, la cual cuenta la leyenda que sale solo una ves cada año en todo Hyrule... en un lugar especial. Lyn quiere la flor, pero después dice que mejor continuar el viaje ¿Eso afectará a sus compañeros de viaje¿Link logrará descubrir como hacer que Nils hable¿Nils descubrirá como lo hizo hablar Link¿Sain se sentirá cómodo en el grupo? Todo esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo


	5. Capítulo 5: La flor de Lyn

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**

Capítulo 5: La flor de Lyn

Link caminaba en una mañana...

¿Alguien ha visto a Link? – pregunto Saria

No... – dijo Ruto – quiero verlo...

Hay que seguir buscándolo – dijo Zelda

Oigan! – dijo Link - ¿acaso no me ven?

Lo siento – dijo Malon – no he visto a Link

Nada... – dijo Darunia – es como si se hubiera desaparecido

¿Acaso están ciegos? – pregunto desesperado Link – estoy aquí

Link! – grito Impa – Link!

¿Por qué tanto ruido? – dijo Talon – me despertaron... y eso es difícil

Estamos buscando a Link papá – dijo Malon

Pero... – dijo Link - ¿qué pasa?

Hola Link! – dijo una voz detrás de Link... era Lyn

Lyn! – dijo feliz Link al ver que alguien la veía

Dime Link – dijo Lyn - ¿Por qué te escondes?

ah?

Cocorocooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link despertó en aquella mañana... muy temprano, sintiendo algo raro...

No hagas tanto ruido! – grito el soñoliento Sain – recién amaneció...

Fue el gallo – dijo Link – yo no he hecho ningún ruido

Mira – dijo Sain – primero roncas, bueno, eso es normal pero... después te pones ha hablar de que no te encuentran o algo así, además de que tomaste tu espada dormido y casi me das... ¿Cómo crees que puedo dormir así?

¿Aquello fue un sueño? Claro, era lógico... después, Link miró su mano ¿Por qué había tomado su espada? El sueño no tenía nada que ver con eso...

Eso te pasa – contesto Link – por elegir dormir en la misma pieza que yo

Entre Nils y tú – dijo Sain – prefiero tus ronquidos...

Que honor... – dijo Link

Extrañamente, Link no pudo volver a dormirse, así que decidió ir ha hacer un trabajo que tenía que hacer. Sain lo siguió

Pasaron las horas, más o menos a las 8 de la mañana despertó Lyn, ya que quería empezar con su entrenamiento.

Lyn busco a Link en su pieza, pero no lo encontró.

AAAUUUUUUCH – grito Sain

Te dije que tengas cuidado con tus dedos! – dijo Link – el único hombre Gerudo es todo un inútil...

No me digas... – dijo Sain – tu también has martillado tus dedos, que no grites es otro cuento

Se hombre entonces y quédate callado – dijo Link

En Gerudo me dijeron que decir que te duele algo no es malo – dijo Sain

¿en serio? – dijo Link – me recuerdan a la Sra. Serra

¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? – preguntó Lyn

Le hacemos una puerta al hoyo – contestó Link – tenemos un trato con el Deku que vive aquí

Si le hacemos la puerta – siguió Sain – el la cerrará para no caernos

Así no tendremos más tobillos lastimados por un buen tiempo – dijo Link

Y podré por fin conocer Hyrule - dijo Sain – Nabooru debe pensar que conozco la mitad de Hyrule y con suerte conozco la villa Kakariko

La mitad fue tu culpa – dijo Link – así que no reclames

Si sé – dijo Sain – aunque la otra mitad es tuya

Ya déjense de discutir – dijo Lyn – ustedes dos son peor que hermanos... por suerte Nils no esta despierto...

¿Alguien me llama? – preguntó Nils

Para que hablo... – dijo Lyn – pero bueno... oye Link ¿Cuándo empezaremos el entrenamiento?

Así – dijo Link – casi se me olvida... me prepare ayer todo él día y se me olvida... pues, primero corre hacia el Rancho Lon Lon y después vuelve

Eh? – Lyn estaba sorprendida, era la primera ves que Link la mandaba a correr – bueno...

ve con ella Sain – dijo Link – te va ha servir

¿Qué? – Preguntó Sain - ¿Para qué?

Solo ve idiota – dijo Link – yo termino con la puerta

Lyn y Sain empezaron con su corrida hacia Lon Lon Ranch, cuando ya estaban a una distancia de Link

Ayyai... – dijo Link – ya se me molieron mis deditos...

Llorón – dijo Nils

Cállate – dijo Link

Link siguió construyendo la puerta

¿Por qué tan callada? – preguntó Sain a Lyn

Quiero terminar pronto – contesto Lyn – y empieza a correr más rápido que no quiero retrazarme

ok... – dijo Sain mientras Lyn aumentaba la velocidad – Lyn!

Lyn llegó a Lon Lon Ranch, ahí, rápidamente empezó su camino de regreso

No me ganará una chica de mi edad – dijo Sain corriendo más rápido

¿Así? – dijo Lyn aumentando la velocidad – eso lo veremos

Sain y Lyn llegaron más rápido de lo que Link espero

Ay... – dijo Link

¿Ah? – dijo el cansado Sain - ¿ves que duele?

Tu lloras a la primera – contestó Link – yo ya me martille 10 veces este dedo...

Se ve que el martillo no es tu arma Link – dijo Lyn

Para nada... – dijo Link – bien... empecemos la parte teórica mientras descansan

si! – dijo Lyn – por fin

Ya empezó el discurso inútil – dijo Nils

Sino quieres escuchar – dijo Link – vete

¿Amaneciste mal hoy día? – preguntó Nils

¿por qué? – preguntó Link

Estas más grosero que yo – dijo Nils

Link miró extrañado a Nils, realmente, se había sentido un poco enojado sin razón

Empecemos – dijo Link – hoy veremos formas de evitar ataques de una arma muy especial, la lanza

¿pelean con eso? – Preguntó Sain

Si – dijo Link – generalmente la usan los guardias de los castillos... es un arma barata de fabricar, liviana, quizá no muy resistente, pero si uno es buen guerrero, puede ser un arma mortal

¿Y cómo? – preguntó Lyn

Si sabes dar el golpe exacto en el lugar correcto, una lanza es perfecta – dijo Link – y si esta bien fabricada, puede ser más resistente de lo que crees – Link toma la lanza que tenía en el suelo

No entendí nada – dijo Sain – primero dices que es poco resistente y ahora si

Si la comparas con una espada o un hacha – dijo Link – es poco resistente, toma, intenta romperla

Sain tomo la lanza e hizo exactamente lo que Link le pidió, sin poder romperla

¿Ves? – dijo Link – aunque, si uno confía en su fuerza, no hay problema en romperla

Link toma la lanza, y la rompe como si fuera una simple rama vieja

Yo ayude... – dijo Sain

Aunque – dijo Link – si crees que en romper la lanza tu enemigo esta vencido, no creas, si es buen peleador va ha seguir aunque sea con la parte sin filo – toma la parte sin filo y empieza a pegarle a Sain

deja de hacer eso idiota! – grito Sain

Así uno comprueba que esta lo más inusual puede ser un arma mortal – continuó Link

Un palo no me parece inusual – dijo Nils

Bueno – dijo Link – un palo no es tan inusual, pero en este momento tengo un arma que nunca jamás te la imaginarias... con la cual te derrotare en una instante

Todos miraron impresionados a Link ¿De qué se trataría?. Link movió su mano rápidamente... en ella, se hallaba la gran arma... ¿Una pluma?

¿Piensas que me haces el tonto? – dijo Nils – se que eres más fuerte que yo, pero de nada te sirve la pluma

Eso es lo que crees... - dijo Link

Link empezo a mover rápidamente su pluma en el cuello de Nils

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – rió muy fuerte Nils – JajaJAjaJA.. detente! Por favor! Detente!

Ahora estas sufriendo el poder de un arma sorpresiva – dijo Link – jamás subestimes el poder de la pluma!

Lyn se reía mucho con aquella escena, Link había hecho pasar el ridículo a Sain y a Nils en la parte teórica del entrenamiento con una facilidad... como si lo hubiera planeado...

Terminamos la parte teórica – dijo Link – ahora vayamos a la parte practica

Sí! – dijo Lyn parándose rápidamente

Intenta atacarme – dijo Link – yo me defenderé con la lanza

Según sé – dijo Sain – esa no es tu arma común Link

Realmente – dijo Link – es la primera ves que usare una lanza

Toing!

Aunque he batallado con palos – dijo Link – tengo una pequeña idea

Lyn tomo su espada y fue directamente donde Link, Link hizo un rápido movimiento con la lanza y saco la espada de Lyn volando por los cielos

Pe... – dijo Lyn – ro... si...

Demasiado fácil – dijo Link

Lyn miro extrañada a Link, tenía un tono serio

Esperaba más – dijo Link – pero no importa, no tienes porque avanzar tan rápido

Lyn agacho la cabeza

No tienes porque sentirte mal – dijo Sain – igual, él es mil veces mejor que todos los otros juntos

Lyn miro extrañada a Sain¿Tan buena persona era como par reconocer algo bueno en Link solo para consolarla?

Gracias – dijo Lyn – eso me dice que tendré que... esforzarme más!

Link sonrió, él animo que tenía esta chica a veces era contagioso

Intentemos de nuevo! – grito Lyn

A Almorzar! – grito desde la casa la Sra. Serra

Ha terminado el entrenamiento de hoy – dijo Link

¿Qué? – dijo Lyn – pero si no hemos hecho nada!

Hoy tengo que hacer otra cosa – dijo Link

¿Qué? – dijo Sain curioso

Empezar el viaje por Hyrule – dijo Link

Por fin! – dijo Sain

Podemos seguir el entrenamiento durante el viaje – dijo Lyn – No habría problemas

Eh... – dijo Link – no sé si tus padres te dejarían ir al viaje

De eso me encargo yo Link – dijo Lyn con seguridad

Lyn corrió rápidamente hacia su casa

Me da la impresión que logrará hasta que lleves a Nils – dijo Sain

Mira – dijo Link – seré el guía, pero no niñera...

Link y Sain no hablaron más hasta entrar a la casa, donde Lyn estaba saltando de alegría

Dime Link – dijo Lyn - ¿a qué parte iremos primero?

Eh... – dijo Link mientras pensaba "ya consiguió el permiso" – a la ciudad de los Goron

Siiii! – gritaron de alegría Nils y Lyn mientras Link y Sain los miraban extrañados

¿Qué le pasa ha estos dos? – preguntó Sain

Mi mamá dijo que si a que Lyn podía ir al viaje – dijo Nils – pero si decían que iban con los Gorons podría ir yo también

¿No qué supuestamente no soy ni lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarme a mi? – preguntó Link

Realmente – dijo la Sra. Serra – tú no te cuidas a ti mismo, pero cuidas realmente bien al resto... además, mi esposo es amigo de el jefe de los Gorons... creo que se llama Darunia... a veces le ayudan con las espadas. Si le dices que son los hijos nuestros no les harán nada

Ah...

Link decidió no discutir, algo que había aprendido en esta casa era que si la Sra. Serra decía se hacía, a veces le tenía más respeto que al mismo rey de Hyrule

Entonces el único problema seré yo... – dijo Sain – lindo dilema

No creo – dijo Link – hablaré con Darunia, el entenderá

Si claro...

Link sabía que Sain estaba un poco bastante asustado con este viaje ¿Cómo? Aunque lo intente no demostrar, Sain fue sacado de su contexto, el cual era "Estar en una ciudad donde todas te quieren" a pasar a "Estoy en un lugar donde nadie me conoce y la única persona en que puedo "confiar" o "protegerme" es alguien que alguna ves quise matar" como que no es muy agradable ¿No creen? Aunque a Link se le olvidaba una gran variable en la observación, Lyn

Vamos Sain – dijo Lyn - ¿No qué querías tanto viajar¿dónde se te fue toda tu valentía de Gerudo?

Yo no dije que tenía miedo – contesto Sain – no concluyas lo que no oyes

Yo no lo dije por lo que dijiste – dijo Lyn – sino por tu cara

Mejor preparen sus cosas – dijo Link – yo no creo que ustedes se hayan acostumbrados a viajar solo con lo que encuentren en el camino ¿o no?

Si señor "experto en viajes" – dijo Sain

Y así, empezó el viaje a la ciudad Goron, después de un pequeño gran almuerzo que la Sra. Serra les obligo a comer antes de ir ha hacer sus maletas. Lyn, Nils y Sain conversaban alegremente de cómo sería el viaje, Link estaba en silencio, pensaba que jamás había viajado con alguien... bueno, sin contar a las hadas, pero realmente no tenía ninguna experiencia dirigiendo a un grupo como aquel, siempre estaba él caminando solo, sin preocuparse más que en si mismo cuando entraba a un lugar peligroso

A veces la mente piensa varias cosas a la ves, lo cual era lo que le estaba pasando a Link mientras empezaba el viaje. Primero fue su preocupación por tener ahora que cuidar a 3 niños que jamás habían dado un gran viaje... pero... ¿No que él había empezado un viaje mucho más peligroso siendo solo un niño? Muchas veces había escuchado que él estaba destinado a aquello, lo cual, lo obligaba ha hacerlo... ¿Y si se hubiera negado? Pasado es pasado... mejor no pensar en aquello.

Después a Link le vino otra gran duda, pensar que Gannondorf se convertía en el la gran bestia Gannon ¿Acaso Sain también podría hacerlo? Ahí se imagino a Sain sufriendo una metamorfosis pasando a ser un cerdo un poco más grande que Link. Link sacudió su cabeza... ya se imaginaba a él en una pelea frente a Gannon y a Sain convertidos en unas bestias cerdo...

¿Por qué tan silencioso Link? – preguntó Lyn mientras subían las faldas del volcán donde se encontraba la ciudad Goron

Nada – dijo Link – solo pensaba en estupideces

¿Tanta concentración para una estupidez? – preguntó Lyn – ni modo...

Mira Lyn! – gritó Nils – ¿Esa es la flor que dijo mamá?

Oh! – dijo sorprendida Lyn a ver aquella flor que apuntaba Nils – Si es!

¿Tiene algo de especial? – preguntó Sain – lo único que parece especial es que esta solo donde nada crece

Eso la hace más especial! – dijo Lyn

Aquella Flor estaba en un barranco, por lo cual era difícil alcanzarla. Aquella flor tenía pétalos verdes con tonos rozados y orillas rojas, esta flor siempre miraba al sol o la Luna, dependiendo si es de día o de noche

Es la Flor de las 3 diosas – explico Lyn – según me contó mi madre, esta flor crece en un lugar de Hyrule cada año... La leyenda dice que si alguien te da aquella Flor las diosas te conceden un deseo que este en lo más profundo de tú corazón

Entonces no puedo llegar y sacarla para tener el deseo – dijo Sain – sino que alguien me la tiene que dar

Aja – dijo Lyn

Bonita historia – dijo Link – pero les anunció que la Flor esta en un barranco que no creo que sea seguro que escalen

Si mamí – dijo sarcásticamente Nils

HEEEEEEERMAAAAANOOOOO! – gritó un Goron que venía rodando

O no – dijo Link – salgan del camino

Todos salieron como pudieron del camino menos Link

Link! – gritó Lyn – Ven!

Viene a saludarme – dijo Link

En ese momento, salto aquel Goron y abrió sus brazos para abrazar a Link

Hermano! – dijo aquel Goron abrazando a Link – que gusto verte, ya te extrañaba

Tam... bi... én... me... a...le...gro...de...ver...te – dijo el ahogado Link – pe...ro...no... respiro!

Ah! – dijo aquel Goron – lo siento

Sain, Lyn y Nils no sabían si acercarse¿Ese Goron era peligroso o no?

Lyn! Nils! Sain! – dijo Link – vengan, no los morderá!

Lyn, Nils y Sain se acercaron, miraban con curiosidad ahora al pequeño Goron

Lyn, Nils, Sain – dijo Link – les presento a Link

¿ah? – dijeron confusos Nils Sain y Lyn

Me llamo Link – dijo el pequeño Goron Link – mi padre me puso Link por las hazañas que hizo Link

Tenemos a dos Links... – dijo Sain – suena confuso

Link – dijo Lyn levantando su mano – mi nombre es Lyn, soy aprendiz de espada de Link

Woa¿En serio? – dijo emocionado Goron Link (lo llamaré así para no tener confusiones) – mi hermano debe ser muy bueno!

si! – contesto Lyn – él es mi hermano Nils y él es Sain

Amigos de mi hermano – dijo Goron Link – son amigos míos

Siguieron su camino, hasta llegar a la ciudad Goron

papá! – gritó Goron Link – Link vino a visitarnos!

Muy buena noticia me traes! – dijo Darunia – Hermano!

Darunia abrazó al desprevenido Link

Da... ru... – dijo Link que estaba más ahogado que la anterior ves

Deberías visitarnos más seguido! – decía Darunia sin soltar a Link

ni...a... – seguía Link

¿Qué ha sido de tú vida? – preguntó Darunia soltando a Link

Link tomo un respiró...

Vengo de guía de turistas – contestó Link – le muestro Hyrule a aquellos niños

Sino es por el pequeño no son mucho menores que tú Link – dijo Darunia

Woa! – interrumpió Sain – que músculos! Son como los tenía mi padre ¡O más grandes!

¿Y este muchacho? – preguntó Darunia - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Sain – contestó Sain – si realmente tiene los músculos grandes...

Parece que te has sorprendido mucho – dijo Darunia

Mi padre siempre fue el más fuerte de mi pueblo – dijo Sain – y tenía unos grandes músculos, como los suyos en sus brazos

¿Y quién es tú padre? – preguntó curioso Darunia

Gannondorf – contesto sin pensar Sain

Ahí hubo un silencio. Los Gorons miraron con miedo a Sain... solo que les nombraran a Gannondorf los hacía tener miedo... ver al hijo de Gannondorf los aterró

Tenía que explicarte aquello – dijo Link

Realmente tendrá que ser muy buena explicación – dijo Darunia – sabes perfectamente como odiamos a Gannondorf aquí

Sain se enojó con aquél comentario, iba a contestarle, pero Lyn puso su mano en su hombro

No lo hagas... – dijo Lyn – en una batalla no le ganarás...

Sain respiró profundo y se trago sus palabras...

Lyn – dijo Link

Sí! – contesto Lyn

Cuida a Sain y Nils mientras habló con Darunia – dijo Link – cuida que Sain no se descontrole, los Goron no pelean, así que si no los provocan no les harán nada

Lo haré – dijo Lyn

Link le explicó a Darunia la historia de Sain, de que realmente no era un mal chico... solo que no podía comprender porque todo Hyrule odiaba a su padre, lo cual parece lógico, pero Sain se mentalizaba para no creerlo

El Sr. Darunia y Link se demoran mucho – dijo Nils – esto esta aburrido y todo culpa de Sain!

Sain miro con odio a Nils, claro, aquel pequeño no comprendería, a su padre no lo odia todo Hyrule

¿Quieren agua? – preguntó Goron Link

No – contestó Sain

Trae agua mejor – dijo Lyn – le ayudará a calmarse

Mientras Goron Link iba a sacar agua para Sain, Link y Darunia seguían discutiendo

Link – decía Darunia – no tengo nada contra el chico, pero los Gorons le tienen miedo a Gannondorf y ahora que saben que él es hijo de Gannondorf no les puedo pedir que lo acepten

Entiendo – dijo Link – entonces, solo te pido quedarnos una noche, mientras oscurece... no quiero que los muchachos viajen de noche

Te preocupas mucho por ellos – dijo Darunia

Es una responsabilidad – dijo Link – igual como alguna ves fue salvar Hyrule...

Goron Link llegó con el agua

Bebe – le dijo Goron Link a Sain

¿No me tienes miedo? – preguntó Sain a Goron Link

Los amigos de mi hermano son mis amigos – contestó Goron Link

Sain miró confundido a Goron Link, aunque igual bebió el agua

Los otros dos muchachos son hijos de Don Hector... – dijo Darunia – le agradarán a mis hermanos

Sí – dijo Link, aunque después pensó en Nils – eso espero...

Yo creo que sí te puedes quedar esta noche – dijo Darunia – y así cumplas con el trato de que el muchacho Gerudo conozca nuestra ciudad

Gracias Darunia – dijo Link

Y ahora cuéntame que ha sido de ti este tiempo – dijo Darunia – según me contaron estas viviendo con Hector y su esposa... jamás lo pensé de ti

¿Por qué? – preguntó Link

Porque siempre te has visto como el viajero sin rumbo ni destino – dijo Darunia – quedándose en un solo lugar..

Un extraña aventura – dijo Link - ¿no?

también me contaron que estas entrenando con la espada a aquella muchacha – dijo Darunia

Sí – dijo Link – aunque... no quisiera que jamás le tocará vivir algo como lo que yo tuve que hacer... ella sueña saber pelear bien, aunque no parece tener claro porqué

Quizá porque te admira – dijo Darunia

¿Admirarme? – dijo Link – ella me dijo que era por el sueño de su padre...

Quizá – dijo Darunia – aunque...

¿Aunque qué?

Un padre jamás querría que un hijo fuera a una batalla – dijo Darunia – aunque fuera un orgullo, al fondo esta el miedo... menos una hija

Es como para preguntarse el porque le dieron el permiso para que... – dijo Link

Tú no la dejarás ir a la batalla – interrumpió Darunia – si hubiera

Sain se tranquilizó, igual, ya sabía donde estaba la ciudad Goron... así que cuando fuera el rey del Valle Gerudo sería el primer lugar a invadir! Aunque...

¿Quieres más agua? – preguntó Goron Link

No gracias... – dijo Sain

Sain se dedico mirar alrededor... ahí vio a lo lejos la Flor que decía Lyn... "Si alguien me la diera" pensaba Sain "pediría que no odiaran a mi padre" ¿Sería valido pedir a alguien que se la diera?. En ese momento miró a Lyn "Sería muy peligroso para ella ir a buscarla" pensó Sain "además, ella también odia a mi padre"

¿En qué piensas Sain? – preguntó Lyn

Que pediría si alguien me diera la Flor de las 3 diosas – contestó Sain

Ah... – dijo Lyn – a mi también me encantaría pedir muchas cosas...

¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Sain

Si uno quiere que se te cumpla el deseo – dijo Lyn - si te regalan la flor... no debes habérselo dicho a nadie antes

Oh... – dijo Sain – pero dime ¿Es muy especial?

Sí – dijo Lyn – muy especial...

¿Qué hacen ahí sentados ustedes tres? – preguntó Link – conseguí que nos quedáramos una noche

Ya era hora – dijo Nils – ya me imaginaba la cara de mi mamá viéndonos volver hoy

Hay que estar lo más tranquilos que puedan – dijo Link – no tenemos la confianza de los Gorons

Dirás "Los Gorons no confían en Sain" – dijo Sain

Yo soy responsable de ti ahora – dijo Link – me costó un poco de su respeto... pero... no importa, aun soy su hermano

¿No tendremos paseo por el volcán? – preguntó Nils - ¡Yo quería conocer el volcán!

Lo siento – dijo Link – aunque si puedes ver el volcán bien de cerca

Esa no es la gracia! – dijo Nils

Cállate Nils – dijo Lyn – no es el momento para molestar

Y así llegó la noche, Sain intentó dormir, pero no pudo. Sain se levantó y miró el volcán... era impresionante, más grande que cualquier ruina antigua en el valle Gerudo. Aunque no hubiera sido muy agradable su visita a la Ciudad Goron, por lo menos había valido la pena... Si, conoció la ciudad Goron. Después, empezó a buscar donde estaría la famosa flor

Si quieres la Flor ¡Sal a buscarla!

Algo pateó a Sain y lo saco rodando hasta llegar cerca del barranco donde estaba la Flor

¿Quién fue el idiota? – preguntó Sain

Ssshhh los Gorons duermen como piedra pero igual despiertan con mucho ruido

¿Link? – dijo Sain - ¿Cómo quieres que me quede callado si me acabas de patear?

Solo fue un empujón – dijo Link – pensé que buscabas la Flor

Yo jamás dije que iba por una estúpida Flor – dijo Sain

No lo dudo – dijo Link – pero en eso eres como yo, lo pensaste mucho

¿Ah? – dijo Sain

Y sobre la flor – dijo Link – la encontré en el suelo hace poco, alguien la saco sin saber lo que hacía

Link tenía en su mano la flor... ahí Sain lo miro

Me pateaste porque quisiste – dijo Sain

No negaré nada – dijo Link – aunque la encontré después que te pateé

¿Y a quién se la vas ha dar? – preguntó curioso Sain

Yo no la corte – dijo Link – solo la recogí del suelo

Pero aun se la puedes dar a alguien ¿no? – dijo Sain

Estas curioso de ver la verdad – dijo Link - de lo del deseo que dijo Lyn ¿no?

¿No sé ve? – dijo Sain – claro!

¿Y quién crees que tendría un deseo importante? – preguntó Link a Sain

Lyn – contestó Sain – ella me dijo que tenía un deseo

Aaahh... – dijo Link – no sería mala idea...

Link y Sain entraron a la pieza donde estaba Lyn y le dejaron la flor

A veces quisiera poder preguntarle a la gente lo que piensa en sueños – dijo Sain – sería interesante... ahora que miro a Lyn ahí durmiendo

A algunas personas se le puede preguntar – dijo Link

¿En serio? – dijo Sain - ¿Cómo a quién?

A Nils – dijo Link – hace un mes lo descubrí... pregúntale algo

Sain miro curioso a Nils... había una venganza contra aquel pequeño diablillo en sus sueños

Primero te preguntaré una duda que tengo – dijo Sain - ¿Por qué molestas tanto a Link y a mi?

mmm... porque... – dijo el dormido Nils – los encuentro peligrosos... para Lyn...

Sain se quedó mudo con aquella respuesta

Yo ya se lo había preguntado – dijo Link – ahora puedo decir que comprendo más a Nils...

Dime Link – dijo Sain – si pudiera demostrar que mi padre no es malo...

Demostrarlo podrías – dijo Link – pero hacer que la gente te crea después del caos que ocasiono... es difícil

Pense que me dirías que es imposible – dijo Sain

Desde que te conozco – dijo Link – me he dado cuenta que ha pesar de que Gannondorf hizo lo que hizo y fue muy malvado con mucha gente... tuvo su lado humano, de algún lugar lo debes querer tanto

Tú eres su peor enemigo – dijo Sain – siempre me lo han dicho

Yo solo peleé porque tenía que hacerlo – dijo Link – tú padre amenazó Hyrule y yo estaba destinado a proteger Hyrule... no puedo decir que en ese momento no pensé que era el más malvado de todos

Es como la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad... están destinadas a competir – dijo Sain

O vivir en armonía – interrumpió Link

Todos dicen que mi padre es la oscuridad... – dijo Sain – lo escuche en la villa Kakariko

¿No te has preguntado – preguntó Link – que oscuridad no es sinónimo de maldad?

¿Cómo? – dijo Sain

La oscuridad siempre ha representado nuestro miedo por una razón – dijo Link – no la conocemos... tememos a lo que no conocemos... no vemos a través de ella... En mis viajes he entrado a muchos lugares oscuros donde hay tantas cosas buenas como malas... igual que en los lugares iluminados... A veces me quedo despierto en las noches porque tengo curiosidad de saber que hay en la oscuridad... aunque... como cualquier Hyliano común, algo me dice que mejor no seguir

Jamás lo pensé así – dijo Sain

Solo un pensamiento... – dijo Link – no sé ni porque te lo cuento

Entonces – dijo Sain – mi padre no es la oscuridad...

No sé – dijo Link – aunque peleé muchas veces con él jamás lo conocí como para decírtelo bien

Tú deberías odiar a mi padre según he escuchado – dijo Sain

No odio a nadie – dijo Link – solo hago lo que debo hacer...

En la mañana siguiente...

DESPIERTEN FLOJOS! – gritó Nils al oído de Link y Sain

Ya... – dijo Sain levantándose

¿qué paso? – preguntó Link

Nada – dijo Nils – solo muévete

Lyn estaba callada, solo miraba la flor

Link – dijo Lyn de repente - ¿viste quién me dejó la flor?

No... – dijo Link – estaba muy oscuro... no vi nada – realmente no mentía... no sé vio a si mismo dejar la flor -

Empezaron a empacar sus cosas de nuevo

Aprovechen de ver lo que puedan – dijo Link

Darunia de acercó

Link – dijo Darunia

¿sí? – preguntó Link

Los Gorons quieren pedir disculpas – dijo Darunia – lo pensaron bien y se dieron cuenta que el muchacho no era peligroso, a pesar de ser hijo de Gannondorf

Muy tarde – dijo Sain – yo ya me voy

Solo quieren darte esto – le pasa Darunia un paquete rojo a Sain -

Veamos – dijo Sain mientras abría el paquete - ¿Un traje rojo?

Una túnica Goron – dijo Link – son muy útiles cuando hace mucho calor, especialmente en volcanes

Se ve genial – dijo Lyn – pruébatela!

Me voy a ver ridículo... – dijo Sain – pero gracias igual

No lo agradezcas – dijo Darunia

Link decidió partir de inmediato, tenía un leve presentimiento

A las faldas del volcán...

Sr. Link! – gritó Leivan el cual venía corriendo muy agitado – atacan el castillo!

¿Qué? – dijeron sorprendidos Lyn, Link, Sain y Nils

Debe ir de inmediato – dijo Leivan – por la princesa Zelda

Sí! – dijo Link – así, Leivan... te quiero pedir un favor

¿Cuál Sr. Link? – preguntó Leivan

Cuida que no me sigan – dijo Link – y que lleguen seguros a la casa de la Sra. Serra... dile que me fui por una emergencia

Sí Sr.!

Lyn y Sain no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar, Link ya estaba corriendo hacia el castillo

Ya saben las ordenes del Sr. Link – dijo Leivan – así que vamos a la casa de la Sra. Serra

Lyn tenía un muy mal presentimiento... Leivan parecía otro

Quisiera saber que pasa en el castillo – dijo Sain

No pueden ir – dijo Leivan

Iban en silencio... cuando...

¿Dónde esta Link?

Sra. Impa! – dijo Leivan – Link ya fue hacía el castillo

Idiota! – dijo Impa – hay que ir a buscarlo, no puede ir al castillo

Debe ir! – grito Leivan

Impa le pego directamente en la cara a Leivan con su puño, dejándolo inconsciente

Lo siento – dijo Impa – tenía que hacerlo

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lyn

No hay tiempo – dijo Impa – hay que evitar que Link llegue al castillo

En el siguiente capítulo:

Impa, Lyn y Sain deben tratar de detener a Link para que no vaya al castillo a salvar a la princesa... pero, Link es más rápido que ellos, encontrándose con alguien muy especial que le pedirá ayuda para vengarse de Hyrule ¿Link le dará su ayuda¿Qué estrategia ayudará a esta persona a convencer a Link? Todo esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo


	6. Capítulo 6: Hermana

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**

Capítulo 6: Hermana

**_"Una historia cuenta, que una ves, llego un bardo a Hyrule. Aquel bardo encantaba a la gente con su cantar y su tocar. Tocaba muchos instrumentos, pero su favorito, era la Ocarina. _**

**_Tan famoso se hizo ese bardo, que el rey de Hyrule escucho de él. El rey mando a buscar al bardo, porque quería que fuera el bardo real. Sorprendido quedó el bardo al saber aquello, así que fue al castillo a ver que ganaba con ello. _**

**_Más encantado al escucharlo, quedo el rey, sin pensar, que más encantado que él, quedó su hija con el nuevo bardo real. _**

**_Así, sin darse cuenta, nació algo entre la princesa y el bardo…El cual, no era solo bardo, sino…"_**

Nils – dijo Lyn – ve a casa a decirle a mamá lo que pasa

Pero… - dijo Nils

No puedes ir! – dijo Lyn - ¿Qué harías?

Nils bajo la cabeza… Lyn tenía razón. Sain, Impa y Lyn fueron corriendo hacía el castillo. Impa era demasiado rápida para Lyn y Sain, pero eso no les importo…

Al entrar Link al mercado, ya veía algo extraño

¿No hay gente? – se preguntó Link a si mismo

Se sacudió la cabeza, era lógico que al llegar al castillo, sabría todo lo que pasaba. Corrió Link hacía el castillo, sin titubear ni siquiera un momento. En la entrada del castillo, notó que nadie le hacía ningún problema… Era como si quisieran que entrara. Link frunció el ceño, porque esto parecía más trampa que reto. Link miraba la entrada, como buen aventurero, sabía que titubear no le traería nada, así que entro.

Una extraña atmósfera había en el castillo, a cualquiera le traería miedo, pero Link se sentía tranquilo en ella…Link estaba extrañado por aquello. Link avanzo despacio, como si no viera el suelo, miraba para todos lados, buscando algo que le dijera que pasaba aquí. Una silueta divisó, la cual se movía dentro de algo como una gran jaula de pájaro

¿Zelda? – dijo Link

¡Link! – dijo Zelda, la cual era la persona en esa jaula - ¿Qué haces aquí? Le dije a Impa que evitara que vinieras…

Leivan me dijo que… - dijo Link sorprendido

Debes irte Link – interrumpió Zelda desesperada – si ella llega ahora y te ve… ella puede…

Tú sabes que no me iré sin saber que pasa – dijo Link - ¿Quién es esa ella que hablas?

Link… - dijo Zelda – por favor…

Creo que hablas de mí

Link se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz. La voz era como de una niña de 7 años. Al mirar de donde venía esa voz, vio que si era una niña de 7 años… Pero, no una de carne y hueso, sino, una fantasma…

Por fin llegas – dijo la niña sonriendo mientras caminaba para abrazar a Link

Confundido estaba Link, ya que, era extraño que un fantasma lo abrazara… Más extraño era para Link, es que sentía que conocía a aquella niña

Link observo bien ha esa niña, era hyliana, tenía un pelo rubio largo, ojos azules… como él…

Mi nombre es Sophia – dijo la niña - ¿Y el tuyo es Link no?

Si… - dijo sorprendido Link

Sophia abrazó de nuevo a Link. Link no sabía que pensar en estos momentos

No dejes que te engañe Link – dijo Zelda – ella solo quiere…

Cállate – gritó Sophia a Zelda – deja que hable tranquila con mi hermano

¿Hermano? – dijo Link

Ella anda diciendo que es tu hermana – dijo Zelda

Es porque lo soy – gritó Sophia – lo soy! Lo soy! Lo soy!

Link se agacho y miró a Sophia. No sabía si creerle, pero ella era muy parecida a él… Pero… era un Fantasma, podía cambiar de forma si quería… Sophia empezó a llorar

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Link

No me… Snif… crees… - dijo Sophia

Link acercó su mano hacía Sophia, su mano la atravesó

Seré sincero… - dijo Link – no sé si creerte… pero quisiera poder creerte

Sophia sonrió, Zelda estaba más asustada que nunca

Yo jamás he sabido mi verdadera procedencia – dijo Link – soy como alguien que siempre se ha sentido de todo hyrule… pero… al ver…

Link recordó a Lyn y a su familia…

… como hay gente que si sabe de su familia… - continuó Link – y que la base de su vida es su familia…

¿Acaso no me escuchas Link? – dijo Zelda – ¿No ves que ella es un espíritu oscuro?

La oscuridad no es sinónimo de maldad – dijeron Sophia y Link al mismo tiempo

Link y Sophia se miraron

Eso me decía papá – dijo Sophia – "La oscuridad no es sinónimo de maldad"

¿Papá? – dijo Link

Si… - dijo Sophia – papá…

¡Link! – gritó Zelda

Ahí, Sophia movió una mano y Zelda no pudo seguir hablando

Molesta – dijo Sophia

¿Qué le hiciste a Zelda? – preguntó Link

Solo la deje sin voz – dijo Sophia – para que pudiéramos hablar…

Pero… - dijo Link

Si sé que no me crees… - dijo Sophia… - pero quisiera contarte un poco sobre papá y mamá

Link sacudió su cabeza. Lo único que sabía de su madre era que había muerto dejándolo con el Deku Tree.

Mamá – dijo Sophia – era princesa de Hyrule…

* * *

(esta es la historia contada por Sophia)

_**Ella, era la hermana menor de él actual rey de Hyrule. Su nombre era Guinivere… Nuestro padre, era un simple bardo que llego un día, se llamaba Zephiel. Como cuento de hadas, los dos se enamoraron… **_

_**Obviamente, el rey de Hyrule nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con aquella unión, pero la sinceridad de su hija lo hacían dudar. Nuestro tío, el actual rey de Hyrule, pensaba muy distinto… desconfiaba de nuestro padre. **_

_**Según él, tenía la mejor razón para dudar de nuestro padre: era un mago oscuro. La profesión de bardo la tenía para poder mantenerse, pero su verdadera vocación eran las artes oscuras… Investigar aquel lado del mundo donde pocos van y los que van solo los que están llenos de maldad… Pero él lo hacía por gusto a investigar, porque el tenía muy claro en su mente que es muy distinto**_

_**- Si piensas que un murciélago es malo – decía nuestro padre – es que no conoces al murciélago **_

_**Yo nací 1 año antes que se casaran. A nadie en Hyrule le agradó mi nacimiento… Excepto a mis padres… Paso el tiempo, ellos me enseñaban muchas cosas. Mamá me contaba cuentos sobre las tierras de Hyrule, mi papá me mostraba algo de sus investigaciones **_

_**- ¿No crees que es muy peligroso que vea magia oscura? – dijo mamá**_

_**- Igual de peligroso de que vea magia de la luz – contesto papá – además, no pienso enseñarle sino quiere **_

_**Yo siempre fui muy curiosa… a mis cortos años, me encantaba ver lo que hacía papá… Aunque mamá siempre observo preocupada. Aunque, al escuchar como mi padre me explicaba cada cosa, la tranquilizaba… Sabía que él no quería meterme en problemas**_

_**- Y así – decía mi padre – es como el espíritu de un pequeño deku, busco la luz, sin encontrarla… pero en ella, aprendió que la oscuridad tenía, igual que la luz, un lugar malo y un lugar bueno, solo había que conocerla **_

_**- Conocerla… – dije…. **_

_**Cuando cumplí 7 años, supe que iba a tener un hermano… Casi al mismo tiempo, que el nuevo rey de Hyrule iba a ser coronado e iba a nacer mi prima… la cual se llamó Zelda**_

_**- ¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner a nuestro hijo? – preguntó mi padre **_

_**- Será una sorpresa – dijo mamá – tu elegiste el nombre de Sophia, yo elegiré el nombre de nuestro nuevo hijo **_

_**Aun no nacía mi hermano, cuando el actual rey de Hyrule tomó el trono. **_

_**- Tengo un mal presentimiento querida… - dijo papá **_

_**- ¿Por qué? – preguntó mamá **_

_**- Tú hermano… - dijo papá – me odia… **_

_**Papá y Mamá estaban muy preocupados por eso… **_

_**- ¿Pasa algo papá? – pregunte una ves**_

_**- Nada hija – dijo Papá - ¿Por qué preguntas? **_

_**- Porque no me has vuelto a contar una historia – respondí **_

_**Papá me miró, sonrió tiernamente **_

_**- Estoy un poco preocupado por tu madre… - dijo papá – ella… esta por tener a tu hermano **_

_**- ¿Por qué estas triste entonces? – pregunte **_

_**- No estoy triste – contesto papá – estoy bien, tranquila**_

_**Miraba a papá, poco le creía… pero poco podía hacer… **_

_**Un día, mi padre me contaba una historia sobre un Goron en su laboratorio, cuando… **_

_**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó papá a los hombres que votaron la puerta **_

_**No contestaron, solo se acercaron **_

_**- Lo que me temía… - dijo papá – hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero Sophia... **_

_**- Todos los testigos deben ser aniquilados – dijo el guardia **_

_**Me acerque a mi padre, estaba asustada **_

_**- No creo que sea necesario matar a la niña – dijo Impa, la cual era muy joven en ese tiempo para su cargo de guardiana real **_

_**- Entiende Impa que ella – dijo el guardia – también es un peligro potencial según su majestad **_

_**- No la matarán! – grito papá **_

_**Papá levanto su mano, de ella salió un humo morado, el cual confundió a los guardias **_

_**- Corre Sophia – gritó mi papá agarrándome de la mano y lanzándome hacía afuera **_

_**- ¿Y tú papi? - dije **_

_**- Tranquila… - dijo papá – ve con mamá **_

_**Mi papá sonrió y salí corriendo **_

_**- No irás a ninguna parte… - me dijo Impa tomándome la mano – lo siento… **_

_**Sentí un grito de mi padre adentro de su laboratorio **_

_**- Papá! – grite desesperada **_

_**- Lo siento… - dijo Impa – pero ustedes son un peligro **_

_**- Porque… - dije llorando **_

_**Impa no respondió, ahí llego el guerrero con el cuerpo de mi padre **_

_**- Papá! Papá! – grite **_

_**- Ahora la niña… - dijo el guerrero **_

_**- ¿Realmente es necesario? – dijo Impa **_

_**- Son órdenes del rey – dijo el guerrero – No dudes Impa **_

_**- … **_

_**Cerré los ojos… ahí termino todo para mi… **_

_**Siempre me pregunté, porque mi padre no puso resistencia… Bueno… el era solo un investigador, no peleaba… Era tan inofensivo como cualquier persona en Hyrule… **_

* * *

Link cerró los ojos…

Solo quiero pedirte… - dijo Sophia – que me ayudes ha saber que paso con mamá… y ha hacer que este pueblo pague por lo que le hizo a papá

Ella murió dejándome con el Deku Tree – dijo Link sin abrir los ojos

¿Acaso sabes dónde esta la tumba? – preguntó Sophia - ¿O dónde enterraron su cuerpo?

Link pensó un momento, realmente, nunca el Deku Tree le había dicho donde quedó el cuerpo de su madre

Si… pero… - dijo Link - ¿Cómo sabes que soy tu hermano? Jamás me viste nacer

Yo vague mucho tiempo… - dijo Sophia – en un pequeño sector de Hyrule, entre el castillo , el mercado y Kakariko… porque tengo un hechizo que no me permite moverme más… yo te vi muchas veces, siempre te encontré muy parecido a papá… Pero solo pude comprobar que eras tú cuando… te ví explicarle a una niña como usar la espada

¿Ah? – dijo Link

Te veías igual que papá… - dijo Sophia – demasiado… definitivamente, tenías que ser mi hermano!

Link respiró profundo, miró a Zelda, la cual estaba desesperada por decir algo

Aunque, no tengo idea en que podría ayudarte – dijo Link – como veo, tu sola has logrado dejar el caos en el castillo…

Sí – dijo Sophia – pero mis poderes no van más allá del mercado y la villa Kakariko… pero si me dejas entrar a tu cuerpo… podré ayudarte

Ahí, Zelda logro deshacer el hechizo de Sophia

No lo hagas Link! – dijo Zelda – aunque sea tu hermana, es un espíritu lleno de venganza en su interior ¿No lo ves? Si entra en tu cuerpo ella puede… hacer que tú…

Impa, Sain y Lyn llegaron al castillo

Parece que es muy tarde… - dijo Impa

Entraron al castillo, ahí, vieron a Link, Zelda y Sophia

Link… - dijo Lyn

Link se veía serio, pensativo, Zelda estaba muy preocupada

…te conviertas en otra persona Link… - dijo Zelda

Impa – dijo Link como si no hubiera escuchado a Zelda - ¿Tu participaste en la muerte de un tal Zephiel?

Dile Impa… - dijo Sophia - ¿es la verdad?

Sí – dijo Impa

¿Qué pasa Link? – preguntó Lyn

¿Yo me parezco ha ese tal Zephiel? – preguntó Link

… - Impa no quería responder

Responde! – gritó Link

Lyn se asustó, jamás había visto a Link tan serio

Sí – dijo Impa – te pareces mucho…

Ahí Link miró a Sophia

¿Necesitas más pruebas? – preguntó Sophia

No… - dijo Link

¿Me ayudarás? – preguntó Sophia

Link cerró los ojos… Si no tuviera tantos sentimientos encontrados en aquel momento, quizá lo hubiera pensado más su respuesta…

Si te ayudaré… - dijo Link – entra a mi cuerpo… pero…

No! – gritó Zelda – no hagas eso Link! Recuerda lo que te dije! Por favor! Estas haciendo la peor decisión de tu vida! Ella esta llena de sentimientos de venganza! Aunque sea una niña… ella…

Cualquier condición – dijo Sophia - dímela

No me hagas matar a nadie – dijo Link – es mi única condición…

¿Acaso crees que haré algo malo? – preguntó Sophia

Lyn miraba sin entender nada ¿Quién era Sophia¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

No – dijo Link – pero me aseguro

Esta bien… - dijo Sophia sonriendo

Ahí, Sophia movió su mano y toco el cuerpo de Link

Impa saltó sobre Link

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

No lo hagas – dijo Impa – debe haber otra manera de ayudarla

Sophia había desaparecido… Link se levantó

Se siente extraño el cuerpo de mi hermano – dijo Sophia en el cuerpo de Link – pero me gusta ahora podré buscar respuestas

Lyn salto hacía la jaula de Zelda para intentar sacarla.

Yo lo hago – gritó Sain

Sain lanzó una magia que abrió la jaula de Zelda

Gracias… - dijo Zelda sin mirar quién era

Lyn miró espantada a Link, su mirada era muy distinta… No era la del joven loable… sino…

Yo te detendré! – gritó Zelda lanzando un hechizo a Link

Link movió una mano y lo detuvo

Son 17 años de aumentar mi poder como espíritu – dijo Sophia en el cuerpo de Link – además, mi hermano tiene mucha capacidad para estas cosas

Es mejor irnos… - dijo Impa

Pero… - dijo Zelda - Link!

Por algo debimos matar a Sophia aquella ves… - dijo Impa – así que vamos nos…

Zelda miró con odio a Link, pero no a Link, sino a Sophia

Hagan lo que quieran… - dijo Sophia en el cuerpo de Link – ya tengo a quién quería…

Fin del capítulo

En el siguiente Capítulo

Sophia logra tomarse el castillo de Hyrule, logrando despertar el miedo entre todos los sages… Pero, a pesar de todo, su objetivo no es ese… sino, el Deku Tree… Así que irá a tomarse el bosque Kokiri para solo preguntarle al Deku Tree que es lo que realmente paso con su madre. Mientras, Lyn y Sain siguen a Link a pesar de las advertencias de Impa en no meterse con ella ¿Le contará algo nuevo el Deku Tree a Link y Sophia ahora que son un peligro para Hyrule¿Link tendrá algún control sobre su cuerpo ahora¿Qué tendrá preparado Link para el entrenamiento de Lyn¿Qué hará Sheik? Todo esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo

Ahora, quisiera dar gracias a Cristiandalf el Gris, Nonite-chan, Katty y Yuleen por dejar reviews en nn gracias! Y a Saria en el palacio de Sheik

Y respondiendo preguntas… Si, todos los personajes originales tienen nombres de personajes de Fire Emblem… es que me encantan los nombres, aunque no quiero empezar una historia de ese juego… por el momento nnUu


	7. Capítulo 7: No olvide, mi promesa

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**

**Capítulo 7: No olvide, mi promesa**

_Lyn estaba sentada en un árbol, estaba triste… Recordaba el momento en que Link le había prometido que la entrenaría… _

"_**- Yo te ayudaré – dijo Link – pero cúmpleme dos condiciones **_

_**- ¿Cuáles? – dijo Lyn, la cual no podía creer que Link había aceptado **_

_**- Uno – dijo Link – desde ahora, este será tú sueño, aunque sea por tu padre es tu sueño que tú lo llevaras... y dos... no me digas "Sr. Link" que me siento viejo... solo dime Link**_

_**- ¡Claro! – gritó alegremente Lyn"**_

_- Link… - pensaba Lyn - ¿No vas a cumplir tu promesa? _

_Cruzó los brazos, se tapo la cara con ellos _

_- Link… idiota… - pensó Lyn – me hiciste comprometerme más con mi sueño… ¿y ahora? _

_Se escucharon unos pasos, Lyn levantó un poco su cabeza… Era Link _

_- Link… - dijo Lyn – te fuiste… ¿Cómo podrás seguir enseñándome? _

_- Lyn… - dijo Link _

_Link se agachó y tocó las mejillas de Lyn _

_- No pensé que era tan importante para ti… - dijo Link _

_- Claro que es importante… - dijo Lyn – es el único camino que sé para cumplir mi sueño… _

_Link sonrió _

_- Yo te prometí entrenarte – dijo Link – y lo haré… _

_- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Lyn _

_Link se levantó y cruzó los brazos… tenía cara seria _

_- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Lyn levantándose _

_Ahí Link mueve su mano, poniéndole un dedo en la nariz de Lyn y sonriendo al mismo tiempo _

_- Parte del entrenamiento es descubrirlo – dijo Link _

--------------------------------------

Lyn despertó… Recién había cantado el gallo… Salió de su improvisada cama en el suelo, ya que la de ella fue usada por la princesa Zelda

Lyn miró el sol salir

¿Eso fue un sueño? – pensó Lyn - ¡Debo ir donde esta Link!

Lyn empezó ha hacer un bolso rápidamente, al salir de la casa, un soñoliento Sain la siguió

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sain después de un bostezo

Voy a seguir a Link – dijo Lyn – sé que él me tiene preparado un entrenamiento

Sain despertó de repente… Para él, lo que decía Lyn no tenía ni pies ni cabeza

¿No crees que es una decisión muy apresurada? – preguntó Sain

Pues… - dijo Lyn – no me harás dudar

Aunque Link te quiera entrenar – dijo Sain – yo creo que Sophia, o como se llame el espíritu que esta adentro de Link ahora, no te dejará

Lyn se sentó… Sain tenía razón, no era tan fácil como tomar sus cosas e ir donde estaba Link

Desde que dejo a la princesa acá – dijo Lyn – la Señora Impa no ha querido referirse a la historia de Link y Sophia

Y la princesa Zelda parece que te odia – agregó Sain – así que no dirá nada

Yo creo que debemos averiguar por nuestra cuenta – dijo Lyn

Lyn pensaba que parte del entrenamiento sería poder averiguar lo más posible

Según sé – dijo Sain – la señora Impa viene hoy en la noche a informar a la princesa Zelda…

¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó Lyn

Porque se lo escuche a la princesa ayer… – dijo Sain un poco sonrojado

¿Has estado espiando a la princesa? – preguntó Lyn - ¡Pervertido!

No es eso – interrumpió Sain – es que me recuerda un poco a alguien…

Sea lo que sea… - dijo Lyn – debemos espiar esa conversación

Sain y Lyn afirmaron al mismo tiempo. Lo único que sabían era que Link y Sophia tenían bajo un control mágico a la guardia de Hyrule… Algo, que había confundido mucho a la gente. Extrañamente, no se dedicaban a atacar a la gente, pero nadie podía entrar al castillo ni saber nada de Link…

Lyn y Sain tenían prohibido, por parte de Impa, moverse. Según ella, ellos no tenían nada que ver en este asunto…

Nils miraba a Sain y a Lyn conversar… tenía muy malos presentimientos de todo esto, lo único que creía tener claro era que Link se iba a tomar Hyrule en cualquier momento

¡El héroe de Hyrule se ha tomado el castillo! Esta noticia se repartió por todo Hyrule, causando espanto y miedo… Sin Link ¿Quién salvaría Hyrule?

En dos días , Impa llegó a hablar con Darunia y Ruto sobre la situación… Pero tuvo que parar, ya que en el mismo día en que Impa iba a ver a Zelda, salía una tropa del castillo de Hyrule

Se preguntarán ¿Qué hace Zelda en la casa de Lyn sin hacer nada? Impa le dijo que estuviera ahí hasta que ella supiera algo más de la situación… Algo que molesto bastante a Zelda, ya que ella sabía que algo podía hacer.

En esa noche, Sain y Lyn estaban en un sótano secreto de los padres de Lyn, el cual, estaba debajo de la cocina… Donde Zelda esperaba a Impa.

Me da alergia el polvo Lyn… - dijo Sain en voz baja

No debes estornudar Sain – dijo Lyn en voz baja – o sino nos descubrirán

En una hora, llego Impa…

Ya era hora… - dijo Zelda - ¿Sabes lo que me aburre estar aquí?

Uff… - dijo Impa – debes entender que esto no es fácil… Parte de lo que le pasa a Link es culpa mía… no quiero que entres en esto

Pero Hyrule esta en peligro – dijo Zelda – y ahora que no esta Link…

Hyrule debe aprender a defenderse sin Link – dijo Impa – él no puede llevar esa responsabilidad siempre

Pero si es la única responsabilidad que tiene – dijo Zelda

No lo había pensado de ese modo… - dijo Impa – pero igual, Link no puede llevar siempre esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros…

Mmmm – dijo Zelda – a mi me preocupa que Link pierda completamente el control de su cuerpo… pero… según me explicaste, si Sophia toma el completo control de Link sería imposible devolverlo…

Aja – dijo Impa – El padre de Sophia hizo que ella tuviera poderes oscuros más fuertes de lo normal… Con extraños experimentos que hacía con ella

No entiendo como podía experimentar con su hija… - dijo Zelda

Zephiel no era mala persona – dijo Impa – pero su curiosidad por saber que iba más allá de la oscuridad hacía que hiciera las cosas… sin pensar

Por eso tuviste que matarlos – dijo Zelda

Yo fui la encargada de espiar a Zephiel mientras hacía sus experimentos… - dijo Impa – no era un trabajo muy agradable ¿sabes? Pero… ahí me di cuenta que era muy peligroso… no digo que lo que predicaba de que la Oscuridad es tan buena o mala como la Luz sea mentira, sino que ya estaba perdiendo en algo su conciencia del peligro… pero… yo siempre sostuve la teoría que al final se dio cuenta que era un peligro

¿Por qué? – preguntó Zelda

Porque no se resistió – dijo Impa – a que lo mataran

Al mismo tiempo, avanzaban las tropas del castillo hacía el Bosque Kokiri… Al entrar, Saria salió de su casa

¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Saria bajando del árbol

Los guardias no contestaron, solo uno avanzo y tomó el brazo de Saria

¡Suélteme! – gritó Saria - ¿Qué pasa?

Los demás Kokiris se asomaron, él único que se atrevió a salir de su casa era Mido

Suéltala – gritó Mido

El guardia miró a Mido como si fuera un chiste, otro guardia levantó la mano

Captúrenlos a todos! – gritó

La mayoría de los Kokiris salieron corriendo, Mido trató de acercarse hacía el guardia que tenía a Saria, pero otro lo agarró. Después de morder la mano del guardia que lo agarró, Mido se lanzó encima del guardia que tenía a Saria

Te dije que la soltaras – gritaba Mido

Vaya niño molestoso… - decía el guardia intentando pegarle a Mido

Tanto se concentro el guardia en pegarle a Mido, que soltó a Saria

Corre – gritó Mido – el Deku Tree debe saber de esto…

Saria afirmo, mientras el guardia agarró a Mido. Corrió Saria hacía el Deku Tree, otro guardia la siguió

Deku Tree… - dijo Saria al llevar con el Deku Tree – hay unos guardias Hylianos que nos atacan

Varias Hadas se acercaron a Saria, pero se alejaron al ver al guardia entrar

¡Deku Tree! – gritó Saria

¿Quién los mandó? – preguntó el Deku Tree al guardia

Mientras Saria se movía, intentando liberarse, hubo un silencio

Link – dijo el guardia

Saria paró de moverse ¿Link le había pedido ha estos guardias que atacaran el bosque Kokiri¿Por qué?

Link… - dijo Saria mirando el suelo

¿Vendrá? – preguntó el Deku Tree

Sí… - dijo el guardia – el vendrá…

Zelda se quedó en silencio un largo rato

¿Y qué movimientos ha hecho Link o Sophia últimamente? – preguntó finalmente Zelda

Mandó una tropa a atacar el bosque Kokiri… - dijo Impa

¿Y qué harás? – preguntó Zelda

Nada – dijo Impa

¿Qué? – dijo Lyn

Sain tapo la boca de Lyn

Sé que no dañará a los Kokiris… - dijo Impa – además, el Deku Tree sabrá controlar la situación… Yo tengo un plan para atacarlo en su siguiente movimiento

¿Y sabes cual es? – preguntó Zelda

Claro… - dijo Impa – Sophia no sabe… pero sé más de su historia de lo que ella cree…

Lyn se levantó

Debo ir al bosque Kokiri – dijo Lyn – vamos Sain

ACHIS… Pero… - dijo Sain

¿Qué les dije? – dijo Impa mirando el suelo

Si, ya sé – dijo Lyn mirando el techo – que no es asunto nuestro… pero… por algo soy la aprendiza de Link y debo dar honor ha eso

Solo porque Link te enseñara como tomar la espada no es nada – dijo Zelda – el sabe pelear por habilidad natural, es imposible enseñar eso

Lyn tomó el brazo de Sain y lo empujo, saliendo del sótano y corriendo hacía una ventana fuera de la cocina

Así nos vemos! – gritó Lyn a Zelda – serás la princesa pero no dejaré que desprecies el gran entrenamiento que me dio Link ¡Iré hacía donde esta él

No deben… - dijo Impa mientras Lyn empujaba a Sain para ir al bosque Kokiri

Déjalos – dijo Zelda – si estas tan segura de que Link no le hará nada a los Kokiris… no creo que ellos estén en peligro

Tienes razón… - dijo Impa

Lyn y Sain avanzaron. Sain estaba un poco aturdido, Lyn avanzaba decidida con su espada en la mano

Lyn… - dijo Sain – no es por ser… como decirlo… emmm… no es por interrumpirte tu inspiración pero ¿Sabes donde es bosque Kokiri?

Lyn se detuvo en seco

No… - dijo Lyn

Sain respiró profundo y se pegó la cara con la palma de su mano

Debes dejar de ser tan impulsiva – dijo Sain – ahora no sabemos ni a donde vamos…

Es que… - dijo Lyn – me molesta esto de que Link tenga un espíritu a dentro de su cuerpo y Bla bla bla…

Solo debes tranquilizarte – dijo Sain – supuestamente yo soy el niño impulsivo en este fic

Sain y Lyn se sentaron a pensar

Espera – dijo Lyn – creo que una ves mi mamá me mostró un mapa de Hyrule… y ahí salía el bosque Kokiri

Es lo más probable – dijo Sain

Tenemos que seguir derecho – dijo Lyn

¿Estas segura? – preguntó Sain

No… - dijo Lyn

Los dos se pusieron a pensar de nuevo

Los veo un poco perdidos – dijo una voz

Sain y Lyn se pararon rápidamente

No muerdo… - dijo la voz – mi nombre es Sheik, Impa me mando a cuidarlos

No necesito un niñero… - dijo Lyn

Tranquila – dijo Sheik – no interrumpiré tu viaje, pero puedo decirte donde esta el bosque Kokiri

No sería mala idea… - dijo Lyn

Sain miraba desconfiado a Sheik

Tranquilo yo ya tengo novia – mintió Sheik a Sain

Sain se sonrojo y siguió mirando desconfiadamente a Sheik

Mientras, una persona de pelo rubio, alto, de ojos azules entraba al bosque Kokiri… Todos los Kokiris, los cuales estaban amarrados, lo miraron sorprendido.

Hemos terminado Señor Link – dijo un guardia acercándose

Link movió la cabeza hacía los lados

Odio que hagas esto Sophia – pensó Link

Es la única forma…. – pensó Sophia ¿Cómo quieres que el Deku Tree hable? Además, tú no querías atacar por tu cuenta a los Kokiris

Muy bien – dijo Sophia en el cuerpo de Link – quisiera ver al Deku Tree

Con que esto es tu culpa! – gritó Mido – le dije a Saria que no podíamos seguir confiando en ti! Maldito!

Link camino sin mirar a Mido

Veamos si ahora me dices la verdad… - pensó Link – no sabes como me duele hacerle esto a los Kokiris…

Saria estaba amarrada al lado del Deku Tree, al ver a Link entrar, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido ¿Acaso era verdad?

Deku Tree… - dijo Sophia en el cuerpo de Link

Un suave viento movió los pelos de Link

Responderé lo que quieras – dijo el Deku Tree – pero quiero que el verdadero Link me lo pregunte

Saria miró sorprendida a Link

Es lo mismo – dijo Sophia en el cuerpo de Link

Es mi única condición – dijo el Deku Tree

No estas para pedir condiciones – dijo Sophia en el cuerpo de Link

Tú tampoco – dijo el Deku Tree

Sophia sabía perfectamente que aun no tenía el control suficiente sobre Link como para moverse libremente… pero dejar que Link hablara sería un retroceso al control total de él.

Déjame preguntarle – pensó Link

Esta bien… - dijo Sophia en el cuerpo de Link

Link cerró los ojos, respiró profundo… y abrió los ojos. Saria notó de inmediato una gran diferencia… ahora la mirada de Link era muy distinta, era la mirada del Link que él conocía, pero recién se había dado cuenta de tal sutil diferencia…

Deku Tree… - dijo Link – sé que no debe ser agradable esto pero… sabes que te pregunté muchas veces por mi madre y siempre me dijiste que estaba muerta… Lo creí, siempre lo creí, pero… jamás tuve una prueba… quisiera tenerla

Silencio… Saria miraba fijamente a Link, se veía algo de desesperación por saber en su mirada

Todo lo que te conté es verdad – dijo el Deku Tree – pero… la única mentira es que ella murió aquí

Link abrió más los ojos

¿Y dónde esta? – preguntó Link - ¿Qué fue de ella?

Al preguntar esto, aparecieron unas pequeñas hadas con un brazalete y se lo dieron a Link

Ese brazalete era de tu madre… – dijo el Deku Tree – quizá él te de una pista

Link miró fijamente el brazalete…

mmm… - dijo Link – tengo una pequeña idea… pero ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?

Porque sabía que irías detrás de ella – dijo el Deku Tree – tú tenías otras prioridades en esos tiempos…

Sheik, Lyn y Sain entraron al bosque Kokiri, los guardias inmediatamente los acorralaron

Parece que Link ya se tomó el lugar… - dijo Sheik

Sheik sacó su daga

Atrás mío ustedes dos – dijo Sheik

Ni lo sueñes – dijeron Sain y Lyn

Uff… - dijo Sheik – parece que Link aun no les enseña a ver si realmente tienen la fuerza para pelear

Link guardo el brazalete

Parece que Lyn ya llegó – dijo Link sonriendo

Los guardias no se movían… Sheik sabía que esperaban a que pasara algo

hoooooooooooooooooooola a todos – dijo Link entrando en escena

Sheik miró enojado a Link, este solo sonrió

Bienvenidos al nivel 1 – dijo Link

¿Ah? – dijeron Sain, Sheik y Lyn

Y no, no estoy loco – dijo Link

Mejor explícate Link – dijo Sheik – porque esto no es una broma

Pues… - dijo Link – ustedes ahora son los que deben liberar al bosque Kokiri de las fuerzas opresoras que lo capturaron, es decir, yo y este pequeño grupo de guardias

¿No me digas que esta es parte del manual "aprendan ha ser héroes de Hyrule"? – preguntó sarcásticamente Sheik

Realmente, no lo había pensado así… - dijo Link – pero me gusto la idea

Sheik se pegó la cara

Como primera prueba – dijo Link – deben alcanzarme, lógicamente, los guardias intentaran detenerlos… ¡El que me toque pasará al jefe de esta etapa!

Link empezó a correr. Lyn, Sheik y Sain lo siguieron…

Eres muy listo Link – pensó Lyn – me preparaste esta prueba… ¡No dejaré ni que Sain ni Sheik te toquen primero!

Fin del capítulo

En el siguiente capítulo

Ya empezó el nivel 1 del entrenamiento de Lyn. Ahora, deben encontrar a Link dentro del bosque Kokiri, el cual lo conoce como la palma de su mano. ¿Quién logrará alcanzar a Link¿A Sophia le agradará esta perdida de tiempo en sus planes¿Qué significará el brazalete¿Qué será la segunda parte del nivel 1?

Quisiera dar gracias por los reviews que me han dejado nn en serio, animan harto a continuar el fic ¡Sigan escribiéndome reviews please! A cualquier autor animan x3


	8. Capítulo 8: Segunda prueba: Un aprendiz ...

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Segunda prueba: Un aprendiz de Sheikan

¿Sabes? A veces es bueno no tener el objetivo claro en tu mente, porque así puedes mirar para otros lados y ver otras cosas… Claro, que tampoco debes perderlo, porque o sino entraras en una confusión ¿cuál es el buen límite? Es la tarea que hay que descubrir, día a día…

Link corría muy rápido comparado con Lyn y Sain, pero Sheik podía alcanzarlo fácilmente… la única ventaja comparativa que tenía Link sobre Sheik era que él conocía el lugar… Entrar al bosque Kokiri y recorrer más allá del Deku Tree es una tarea que pocos han hecho y uno de ellos ha sido Link

¿Cómo se llama este lugar? – pregunto Sain a Lyn después de correr un buen rato sin divisar a Link

Según un cartel… - dijo Lyn – Maderas perdidas… (Lost Woods en español)

Pronto le cambiaran el nombre a Sain perdido… - dijo Sain - ¿Cómo le vamos a ganar a Sheik? Él estaba por alcanzar a Link…

No podemos rendirnos! – dijo Lyn – este lugar debe tener una lógica!

Ahí apareció Sheik

Maldita sea – dijo Sheik – se me escapó de nuevo

Je, como veo – dijo Sain sonriendo – no somos los únicos perdidos

Link una ves me comentó que para salir de este lugar hay que hacer una exacta combinación de túneles – dijo Sheik mientras pensaba "rayos, si yo sabia como llegar" – lo más probable es que él ya este cerca del bosque sagrado (en el juego sería en el lugar llamado "Sacred Forest Meadow")

Lyn ya estaba entendiendo porque Link la hacía pensar tanto en el entrenamiento… En una verdadera aventura, no solo se pelea, sino que se piensa mucho en que hacer… Mirar cada pista que hay alrededor, saber analizar

Una combinación… - pensó Lyn – pero…

Ahí Lyn vio unas pisadas

Seguiré buscando la combinación – dijo Sheik - ¡Te encontraré Link!

Sheik salió corriendo

Mejor nos separamos – dijo Sain corriendo en dirección contraria

Sí – dijo Lyn, la cual aun estaba observando las pizadas

Lyn miró esas pisadas, lo más seguro es que eran de Link, ya que entre Sheik, Sain, ella y Link, el tenía el pie más grande. Algo que le extraño a Lyn era que las pisadas terminaban a la mitad del lugar y que no iban a ninguno de los pasajes. Lyn miró hacía arriba

Hola – dijo Link

¿Ah? – dijo Lyn - ¿Qué haces agarrado del techo?

Bueno – dijo Link sin soltarse – pensé que sería más entretenido verlos perdidos

Lyn miraba sorprendida a Link… era increíble, estaba agarrado casi de la nada… Ahí Link se bajo cuidándose de no tocar a Lyn

Piensa rápido – dijo Link – derecha-izquierda-derecha-izquierda-adelante-izquierda-derecha ¡Recuerda empezar desde el principio!

¿Ah? – dijo Lyn

Link corrió hacía uno de los pasadizos… Lyn lo siguió, pero le perdió el rastro…

derecha… izquierda… derecha… izquierda… adelante… izquierda… derecha – se dijo Lyn a si misma - ¡Es la combinación para salir de aquí!

Lyn corrió hasta que encontró el principio de Lost Woods … Link salió rápidamente de ahí… la combinación era muy fácil y se la sabía de memoria, nunca tuvo problemas con ella. Ahí se sentó ha esperar que llegaran

Lo más probable es que Lyn llegue primero – pensó Link – como le dije la combinación…

Mal calculo fue el que hizo Link, porque… la primera sombra que vio, no era de Lyn… sino de Sheik

Por fin me acordé – dijo Sheik – te encontré!

Ya me preguntaba porque te demorabas – dijo Link - si ya has estado aquí Zelda

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas Zelda cuando estoy como Sheik? – dijo Sheik

Mmm – dijo Link contando con sus dedos – creo que más de lo que puedo contar

Link! – dijo Sheik enojado - ¿Puedes dejar de hacer estupideces?

¿Estupideces? – dijo Link

¿No ves que tener a Sophia dentro de tu cuerpo es peligroso? – dijo Sheik – es un fantasma que ha acumulado ira… No podrá controlarla… te poseerá en cualquier momento

Eso lo sé – dijo Link – sé a lo que me enfrento

¿Qué planeas idiota? – gritó Sheik

Intentar convérsenla que… - dijo Link – no es necesario vengarse…

Link bajo la vista

¿Pasa algo Link? – preguntó Sheik

Aunque… - dijo Link mirando el suelo apretando la mano – una parte de mi no quiere…

_El corazón dice algo… la razón dice lo contrario_

_¿Vale la pena hacer algo que no siento? _

_Sé que esta mal… _

_Pero mi corazón nunca lo ha estado _

_Una parte grita venganza _

_Otra dice que no debo_

_Sé que me equivoco… _

_Pero si no me equivoco… _

_¿Qué haré? _

La opción esta clara hermanito… - pensó Sophia

Link… - dijo Sheik

Allá voy! – se escucho un grito

Link levanto la vista, estaba tan desconcentrado en sus pensamientos que no pudo reaccionar

Te toque! – dijo Lyn tocando a Link - ¡Gane!

¿Ah? – dijo Sheik

Ahí Sheik se dio cuenta que perdió un gran detalle… ¡La competencia era quién tocaba primero a Link!

tener el objetivo claro – dijo Lyn – es una de las bases para una aventura

El objetivo… - dijo algo melancólico Link

¿Pasa algo Link? – preguntó Lyn

_He perdido mi objetivo…_

Link se sacudió la cabeza, al terminar, su cara de afligido cambio a su cara sonriente habitual

Parece que has escuchado muy bien mis consejos – dijo Link

Lyn sonrió

¿Gané cierto? – preguntó Lyn

Claro – dijo Link – tú eres la que pasa a la siguiente etapa

Link… - dijo Sheik

Ahí Sheik razonó algo… Link era de esas personas que nunca abandonaba a alguien que le pedía ayuda… sea lo que sea… Link siempre ayudaba ¿Acaso Link no tenía la capacidad de decir que no a alguien que le pedía ayuda¿Acaso Link no se apreciaba lo suficientemente a si mismo como para negar algo? La única forma de que Link negará algo era que afectara a la otra persona… pero nunca, pensaba en él

_Por algo hizo lo que nadie quiso…_

_¿Eso será cualidad o defecto? _

Segunda parte del nivel 1! - Gritó Link

Link empezó ha hacer unas marcas en el suelo con su pie, mientras Lyn y Sheik miraban extrañadas

Por fin llegue! – dijo Sain

Un poco tarde – dijo Lyn – ya gané

¿Le ganaste a Sheik? – dijo Sain

Claro! – dijo Lyn – por algo soy la aprendiza de Link

Sheik miró a Lyn mientras decía eso… "Ella va ha hacer una de las más afectadas con tu decisión Link… se ve que confía mucho en ti…"

Yo creo que fue suerte – dijo Sain

Ja – dijo Lyn – igual gane

En la pelea de hoy! – gritó Link – se enfrentarán dos personas que nunca pensaron enfrentarse… dos personas que se conocen hace mucho tiempo… la pelea de hoy es… Lyn versus Leivan!

¿Leivan? – dijo sorprendido Sheik

según mis informaciones – dijo Link – este muchacho ha estado entrenando contigo…

¿Acaso me espías? – preguntó Sheik

Solo tengo algo de tiempo libre – dijo Link

No me respondiste! – dijo Sheik

Leivan salió de Lost Word… Se veía que estaba hipnotizado

Leivan siempre ha querido aprender el arte de los Sheikans… - dijo Link – pero como es algo de una estirpe y no de cualquier persona se le pide a los que quieran aprenderlo una prueba muy difícil… como creo que sabes, ya hay alguien que lo logro… Pero ese no es el tema, la cosa es que tú has estado ayudando ha este muchacho a pasar la prueba… haciéndolo pasar como aprendiz de lanza

Sheik no dijo nada… Link tenía razón, ahí intento deducir como Link había descubierto esa historia… Ahí miró a Leivan… era lógico, Link lo tenía hipnotizado… Lo más probable es que halla hecho que el mismo Leivan le contara todo

Leivan nunca ha tenido una verdadera pelea usando las técnicas que le he enseñado Link… - dijo Sheik – además, si sabe pelear bastante bien con lanzas

El aprendiz de Sheik versus mi aprendiza… - dijo Link – y a ti te conviene que gane Lyn y a mi Leivan ¿No es curiosa esta situación?

A mi me parece que te estas volviendo loco… - dijo Sheik

Dejemos de decir tonterías… - dijo Link

Lyn camino hacia él "cuadrado" que hizo Lyn en el piso (bueno, no se podría decir que un cuadrado… ya que Link no tiene muy buen pulso con su pie)

Dime que hago ahora – dijo Lyn

Leivan entro también… Lyn lo miró detenidamente, no llevaba su ropa habitual de guardia, sino una ropa algo más liviana con unas cuantas vendas. Leivan tenía en la mano un extraño estilo de lanza, algo más corta de lo común

Eso más parece una flecha… - pensó Lyn

Después de analizarla unos segundos, Lyn notó que era una lanza que pretendía imitar una espada…

A los guardias del castillo solo le dan lanzas – pensó Lyn – Leivan no debe tener dinero para una espada corta… ¿Por qué no me dijo que quería una?

El Objetivo de esta batalla – dijo Link interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Lyn – es simplemente quitarle su arma al oponente… La pelea solo se debe realizar entre el espacio que marque, si pisan fuera de él se considerarán como perdedores ¿Entendido?

Si – gritaron Lyn y Leivan

¿Listos? – dijo Link - ¡Empiecen!

Sheik cruzó los brazos y se dirigió a Lost Woods

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sain - ¿No quieres ver la pelea?

Sea lo que sea que pase en esta pelea – dijo Sheik – Link ya se salió con la suya

¿No te importa aunque sea la pelea de tu discípulo? – preguntó Sain

Sheik miró la batalla, Lyn y Leivan se movían sin tocarse… Ahí notó que Leivan y Lyn estaban muy nivelados

¿Qué entrenamiento le habrá hecho Link ha esta niña? – pensó Sheik – según sé, no llevan más de unos meses…

Leivan salto, Lyn miró como este dio ese gran salto

¿Qué pretende? – pensó Lyn

Leivan apuntó su lanza directamente hacía Lyn, la cual se corrió mientras este caía.

No es lógico lo que hace – pensó Lyn mientras esquivaba

Lyn perdió de vista por un momento a Leivan, el cual aprovecho de tomarle la mano con la que tenía la espada

¿Ah? – dijo Lyn – no me la quitarás!

Leivan fue empujado por Lyn, aunque este casi ni se movió…

Rayos… - dijo Lyn

Lyn intentaba soltarse, pero no podía… mientras le pegaba y empujaba a Leivan

No soltare la espada – decía Lyn en vos baja – no soltare la espada

Ahí, Leivan saco de su bolsillo (sin soltar su lanza-espada) una bola blanca

¿Qué es eso? – dijo Lyn

Leivan tiró esa pelota al suelo, apareciendo un humo que envolvió a Lyn

No soltare… cof – dijo Lyn – la espada!

Al final se vio… - dijo Sheik – que el mayor tiempo que lleva Leivan entrenando le han ayudado

no dejes que te gane Lyn! – gritó Sain – Si tú me ganaste puedes ganarle a él!

O eres un patético – dijo Sheik

Gr…. – dijo Sain – ya verás cuando vuelva mi padre…

A veces… - interrumpió Link – no es el entrenamiento el que dice si ganarás una batalla… ni la preparación… sino… tu espíritu de batalla…

Lyn movió rápidamente su mano y agarro una parte del mango de la lanza espada de Leivan

Eso solo se aprende en las verdaderas batallas… - dijo Link

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – gritó Lyn

La nube se desvaneció, solo se veía un Leivan y una Lyn agarrados intentando quitarse las armas. Leivan empujo a Lyn, está cayo al suelo sin soltarlo, pero ella levanto sus piernas para intentar tirarlo a algún lado… Logró lanzar a Leivan, pero este no sé soltó, cayendo al frente de la cabeza de Lyn en el suelo…

Lyn y Leivan intentaron levantarse, pero ninguno de los dos pudo… Ahí Lyn soltó el arma de Leivan, se paró

Leivan salió de la línea – gritó Lyn

Link, Sheik y Sain miraron la línea, ninguno de los tres se había percatado de ese detalle

Curioso – dijo Link – me gusto ver esta pelea, tanto que no me fije si se habían salido antes… bueno¡La ganadora de la primera etapa es Lyn!

Siiiiiiiiiii – gritó Lyn

Yo digo que fue suerte – dijo Sain

Parece que tengo demasiada… – dijo Lyn – ¡Admite que soy buena!

Jamás! – dijo Sain – yo le hubiera ganado, solo lo parto en dos con mi espada

¿Con la parte sin filo? – dijo Lyn cerrando un ojo

Gr… - dijo Sain sonrojado mirando hacía cualquier lado menos hacía Lyn – ese fue solo un pequeño calculo mal hecho

Leivan se levantó confundido, pero solo se sacudió la cabeza y le dedico un saludo a Sheik

Bastante bien soldado – dijo Sheik – por no querer revelar las técnicas que te enseñe aun

Leivan se inclinó, ahí miró a Sheik y sonrió

Ha pesar de estar hipnotizado… - pensó Sheik – es amable… no uso toda su fuerza contra Lyn… Link tiene bastante claro que Lyn realmente no es una peleadora, sino una persona que lo hace por gusto… pero…

Lyn… Lyn… Lyn… - pensó Sophia – lo peor que ahora tendremos que dejar libres a los Kokiris porque esa tal Lyn gano una pelea donde su oponente no uso toda su fuerza…

Bien hecho Lyn – dijo Link sonriendo – se podría decir que has liberado el bosque Kokiri

¿Qué harás ahora Link? – preguntó Lyn

Link no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza…

Hermano… - dijo Sophia en la mente de Link - ¿Ya has terminado de jugar?

Lo de Lyn no es un juego para mi – dijo Link en su mente – es una promesa que hice

Ya lo sé – dijo Sophia – pero…

Lo sé – dijo Link – pero recuerda, solo queremos información de nuestra madre… por ahora…

Por ahora… - dijo Sophia – por ahora…

Link no dijo nada desde ahí, solo se retiro, mientras los guardias también lo hacían… Lyn lo miraba preocupada, quiso seguirlo…

No – dijo Sheik tomándola de su brazo – ya has hecho mucho por hoy…

Link… - dijo Lyn

………………………………….

Lyn… Lyn… Lyn… - pensó Sophia – es mi único gran obstáculo por ahora… pero la eliminaré… nadie más tendrá la atención de mi hermano más que yo

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo**

Una gerudo, mandada por Nabooru, va a buscar a Sain. Lyn decide acompañar a Sain en el regreso a Gerudo Valley… Pero se encuentran con Impa, Link, Sophia… y una nueva parte de la historia familiar de Link

Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews en y en el palacio de Sheik nn, he visto que la historia esta interesando… espero seguir cumpliendo sus expectativas!


	9. Capítulo 9: Confía en la oscuridad

Lyn, la aprendiz de Link

Capítulo 9: Confía en la oscuridad

"_Cuenta una historia, que una ves, un hombre de lejanas tierras se enamoro de una princesa… No le importaba que ella no heredara el trono… pero… ella ya se había enamorado de otro_

_Aquel hombre de lejanas tierras la intentó enamorar de muchas maneras, pero el corazón de ella era de otro… Ese hombre, que aun guardaba algo de bien en su corazón, no sé rindió en muchos años… pero un día, todo cambio _

_El corazón de aquel hombre cambio, nadie sabe porque, si era por su amor frustrado o por algún poder maligno extraño… _

_De ahí, vino la guerra… Un niño lloró, al frente del gran Deku Tree…"_

Impa caminaba por la villa Gerudo, miraba para todos lados… Nabooru la vio a la distancia

¿Qué hará Impa aquí? – se preguntó Nabooru

Nabooru bajó para ir a ver a Impa, esta se veía preocupada

Nabooru – dijo Impa – algo peligroso viene hacía acá

Nabooru se detuvo en seco

¿Qué pasa Impa? – preguntó Nabooru

Primero dime si no has mandado a buscar a Sain – preguntó Impa

Pues, fue su segunda madre… - dijo Nabooru

Manda una mensajera para que la detenga… - dijo Impa – ya te explicaré

Nabooru hizo lo que Impa le pidió

Ya mande a una muchacha… explícame que pasa – dijo Nabooru

Estaban Sain y Lyn castigados por la Sra. Serra por haberse ido sin haber pedido permiso… Mientras que a Lyn le tocaba lavar los platos siempre, Sain tenía que ayudar al Sr. Hector a trasportar armas de un lado a otro… Los dos estaban aburridos y muy preocupados por la situación, pero no tenían tiempo… Si Lyn dejaba de lavar los platos, la Sra. Serra le daba otro trabajo, si Sain terminaba de llevar las armas, el Sr. Hector le pedía que llevará otra cosa… Mientras Nils miraba

Sabes perfectamente hermana de que si haces eso – dijo Nils – mamá se enoja mucho

Tenía que hacerlo… - dijo Lyn – además, ya soy grande como para saber lo que hago

Naaa – dijo Nils – que andas enojona…

Lo siento Nils… - dijo Lyn – no quería molestarte

No importa – dijo Nils – es divertido verte castigada

Gr…

Lyn no sé sentía muy bien en esos momentos… realmente, se sentía inútil… ahí recordó cuando llegaron con Sheik a la casa

-------------------------------------------

_**- Aquí están los pequeños – dijo Sheik empujando a Lyn y Sain **_

_**- Nadie me dice pequeño! – dijo Sain **_

_**- Ustedes dos se me callan – dijo enojadísima la Sra. Serra **_

_**- Quisiera pedirle un favor Sra. Serra… - dijo Sheik **_

_**- ¿Si? – dijo la Sra. Serra mirando todo sonriente a Sheik **_

**_- No deje que estos dos salgan solos… - dijo Sheik _**

_**- No sé preocupe – dijo la Sra. Serra – lo cumpliré **_

----------------------------------------------

Como ustedes saben, la Sra. Serra es la persona más temible dentro de la casa de Lyn…

Lyn quería ayudar a Link… pero… ¿Cómo? Ella casi no conocía a Link, no sabía mucho sobre su historia… Quizá Link le había contado unas cosas… ¿De qué sirve eso? Ella es la persona que menos conoce a Link… ¿Realmente no podría hacer nada por él? Ella quería hacer algo…

Link… - dijo en voz baja Lyn

¿Te pasa algo Lyn? – preguntó Sain que pasaba por la ventana con unas armas en la mano

No… - dijo Lyn como despertando – solo pensaba…

Ah… - dijo Sain

Una gerudo cabalgaba por las llanuras de Hyrule… Su largo pelo rojo resplandecía por el sol y sus movimientos eran casi como una danza al sol… Ella mantenía una gran belleza, a pesar de ya tener más de 30 años… Los pocos viajeros que la veían, se sentían atraídos por su mirar, pero después suspiraban y continuaban su viaje. Ella decidida seguía su camino… con una sola misión

Aquí debe ser… - dijo la gerudo

Ir por su pequeño Sain…

Toco la puerta, ahí abrió la Sra. Serra

Buenos días – dijo la sra. Serra - ¿desea algo?

Disculpe las molestias – dijo la gerudo – quisiera saber si se encuentra Sain

Si se encuentra – dijo la Sra. Serra - ¿Quiere que lo llame?

Por supuesto! – dijo la gerudo

Hector! – gritó la Sra. Serra – dile a Sain que venga

El Sr. Hector hizo exactamente lo que su esposa le ordeno, Sain fue donde estaba la Sra. Serra

Aquí hay alguien que te busca – dijo la Sra. Serra

Mi pequeño Sain! – dijo la gerudo abrazando a Sain – te extrañe tanto, desde mi viaje al Lago Hylia… y después saber que saliste de viaje con Link…

Mamá Leila… - dijo Sain – no es para tanto

Por su puesto que lo es – dijo la Sra. Leila – si eres mi pequeño

Lyn se asomo para ver la escena…

¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Lyn

¿Ella es Lyn? – dijo la Sra. Leila – la niña guerrera que venció a mi pequeño Sain

No soy pequeño – dijo Sain - y ella me venció por suerte

No me ponga esa cara de enojadito – dijo la Sra. Leila – que te ves feo

Mamá Leila… - dijo Sain

No me he presentado – dijo la Sra. Leila – discúlpenme… mi nombre es Leila… soy la segunda madre de Sain

¿Segunda madre? – dijo Lyn sorprendida

Yo te explico… - dijo Sain – en gerudo todas las mujeres mayores que yo son mis "madres" por así decirlo… pero solo debo llamar mamá a las esposas de mi padre…

Aaah… - dijo Lyn

En ese momento miró a la Sra. Leila… ahí razonó algo… ¿¿¿Ella era la esposa del terrible Gannondorf? Lyn sacudió la cabeza… vio a la Sra. Leila, ella se veía tan amable…

Lo siento… - dijo la Sra. Leila – pero debo llevarme a Sain… supe que hubo unos problemas en el viaje y que no seguirán… así que prefiero que Sain vuelva a Gerudo

Entiendo… - dijo la sra. Serra – puede llevárselo, ayúdalo a guardar sus cosas Lyn

Sí! – dijo Lyn

Lyn corrió hacía la pieza de Sain (ya que, como no estaba Link, ahora era solo de Sain). Sain miró a Lyn mientras iba…

Creo que deberías ir a ayudarla – dijo la Sra. Leila

Si mamá Leila – dijo Sain

Sain fue hacía su pieza

Si mi pequeño ya esta creciendo – dijo la Sra. Leila

Mientras, salía corriendo de la Villa Gerudo, una joven Gerudo… tenía una misión importante, de la cual dependía lo que le pasará a su futuro rey…

¿A dónde vas?

La joven Gerudo miró para todos lados, no veía quién le hablaba… Siguió corriendo

Aun no me respondes…

Un joven de 16 años estaba al frente de ella… Aquel joven tenía en su mano un arma, la miraba fijamente… La joven Gerudo tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que intento esquivarlo, pero el joven no la dejaba…

Es urgente lo que debo hacer… - dijo finalmente la joven Gerudo – no puedo decírtelo…

¿No? – dijo el joven

La joven Gerudo no podía esquivar al rápido joven… Así que decidió atacarlo de frente

Mala elección

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

De repente, la joven Gerudo empezó a ver borroso… el joven le había dado un golpe en el estómago

Lo siento… - dijo el joven

La joven Gerudo cayo inconciente en los brazos del joven

Es hermosa… - dijo el joven

Buen trabajo Leivan – dijo un joven alto, de 18 años, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, que estaba arriba de un caballo

No es nada Sr. Link – dijo Leivan

Así veo – dijo Link – y no me digas Sr. Link…

Lyn y Sain guardaban las cosas de Sain. Sain se demoraba mucho en doblar la ropa y muchas veces quedaba mucho tiempo observando una prenda…

¿Pasa algo Sain? – preguntó Lyn

Nada – dijo Sain – nada…

Sain empezó a guardar la ropa más rápido que pudo…

Entonces – dijo la Sra. Leila después de que la sra. Serra le contó todo lo que paso con Sain – eso fue lo que paso…

Sí, - dijo la Sra. Serra – por eso los tengo muy bien vigilados a los dos, para que no se metan en problemas…

Aah… - dijo la Sra. Leila - ¿Sabe? Me gustaría llevar al viaje de ida a la pequeña Lyn, si no es molestia

Mientras no se meta en problemas – dijo la sra. Serra

Yo la traeré – dijo sonriendo la Sra. Leila – me gustaría ver como mi pequeño Sain habla con una niña que no es Gerudo

Comprendo – dijo la sra. Serra

Listo mamá – dijo Lyn apareciendo con las cosas de Sain – date prisa Sain!

Ya voy Lyn… - dijo algo desganado Sain

Lyn – dijo la Sra. Leila - ¿te gustaría dar otro paseo a Gerudo?

¿A Gerudo? – dijo Lyn extrañada – claro

Sain sonrió, ahí la Sra. Leila también sonrió… "Mi pequeño esta creciendo" se decía a sus adentros

Bueno Sain – dijo Lyn – no creo que te moleste

Tómalo como un honor - dijo Sain – Mamá Leila no hace esos favores tan seguido

Aunque creo que deberían comer algo antes de irse – dijo la Sra. Serra

Si no es molestia – dijo la Sra. Leila

Claro – dijo Lyn

"Quizá con esto se distraigan un poco" pensó la Sra. Serra

Impa tenía un plan para poder detener a Sophia en la villa Gerudo… una simple trampa, un sello mágico que le paso el mismo Rauru . El cual se activaría cuando Link pisará Gerudo…

Ahora no te escaparás Sophia… - dijo Impa - Link no te puede proteger de esto…

Leivan todavía tenía a la joven Gerudo en sus brazos

¿Por qué la llevas? – preguntó Link a Leivan

Me recuerda a Lyn… - dijo Leivan

¿A Lyn? – preguntó Link

Ella es guerrera… - dijo Leivan – como Lyn…

Lyn… - dijo Link - ahora debe estar en su casa castigada… es lo mejor… por ahora…

¿Ya vamos a llegar a Gerudo? – preguntó Sophia dentro del cuerpo de Link -

Tranquila – dijo Link – estamos cerca

Siento algo Link… - dijo Sophia

¿Qué? – preguntó Link

Era muy tarde, ellos estaban al frente del puente… la entrada a Gerudo…

Un sello! – gritó Sophia

El sello se activo, paralizando a Link y Sophia

Sr. Link! – gritó Leivan

Rayos… - dijo Sophia – maldita Impa

Impa corrió directamente a donde se había activado el sello…

¿No crees que es muy lógico entrar por aquí a Gerudo? – preguntó Impa a Link

Yo solo vengo a preguntar… - dijo Link – no venía a atacar…

Oh no! – dijo Nabooru viendo a la joven en los brazos de Leivan

Al ver a Nabooru, Leivan dejo a la joven en el suelo

Ella esta bien… - dijo Leivan

Otras gerudo la tomaron… Impa miraba fijamente a Link

¿Qué quieres? – dijo Impa

Tú ya lo sabes! – gritó Sophia – información sobre mamá!

El brazalete que me dio el Deku Tree – dijo Link – era un brazalete Gerudo… ahí pensé… en la madre de Sain

Era algo lógico de deducir eso Link… - dijo Impa - ¿Qué quieren realmente?

Saber más sobre mamá… - dijo Link

Pues… - dijo Nabooru – no puedo decir mucho… yo te dije que la que más conoció a la madre de Sain fue mi amiga… Leila… y ella no esta aquí

Fue por Sain… - dijo Leivan

Eso también lo sabíamos – dijo Sophia – yo no quiero saber eso de mamá!

¿No? – preguntó Impa

Sophia hizo que el cuerpo de Link moviera sus brazos

Quiero saber el porque Gannondorf tomó a nuestra madre por esposa – dijo Link

¿Por amor? – dijo sin estar muy convencida Nabooru

No lo creo! – gritó Sophia – tiene que haber algo más!

Gannondorf era muy calculador… - dijo Link – yo y Sophia sospechamos que quería por algo más a nuestra madre…

Mamá.. Mamá… - dijo Sophia – Mamá… Mamá…

Era extraño ver a Link y Sophia hablando en un mismo cuerpo… Solo una leve diferencia en el tono de voz le decía a Impa cuando hablaba Link o cuando hablaba Sophia.

Mamá… - dijo Sophia

No sabría decirte – dijo Nabooru – solo Leila lo sabría…

No importa… - dijo Sophia – yo quiero hablar con ella…

No es conveniente – dijo Impa – hay que sellarte definitivamente Sophia… para que liberes a Link… no podemos esperar a Leila

Por favor! – gritó Link – No lo hagas!

Lo siento… - dijo Impa

Impa movió los brazos…

Con esto… terminare de Sellar a Sophia… - dijo Impa

Link y Sophia respiraron profundamente, la una luz los cubrió

Link… ella es mala… - dijo Sophia

No – dijo Link – solo quiere evitar nuestro objetivo

¿Esos no es lo mismo? – preguntó Sophia

Eh.. – Link no sabía que responder

Mamá… - dijo Sophia - ¡Si me sella no podré saber que paso con ella!

No te sellará Sophia – dijo Link – lo juro!

Link empezó a mover el cuerpo, Impa miraba impactada la escena

¿Qué pretendes Link? – pensó Impa

Link… - dijo Sophia – Yo te ayudaré!

Link y Sophia cerraron los ojos y gritaron lo más fuerte que pudieron… El sello era muy fuerte, pero ellos no se rendían

Frente a todo… - dijo Impa – Link es fuerte…

Lyn, Sain y la Sra. Leila ya estaban partiendo a la Villa Gerudo

Según sé – dijo la Sra. Leila – Link es tu maestro de espada ¿No?

Sí – dijo Lyn – es genial

Yo no le encontré gran cosa – dijo Sain

Pero igual es bueno! – dijo Lyn

Si claro… - dijo Sain

Seguían Link y Sophia luchando contra el sello…

Link… - dijo Sophia

¿Si hermana? – dijo Link

Déjame usar mi poder… - dijo Sophia – con él saldremos…

Link lo pensó un momento

Parece que es nuestra única salida… - dijo Link

Sophia hizo juntar las manos del cuerpo de Link…

Almas de la oscuridad – dijo Sophia – es la hora de luchar…

Se estiraron los brazos de Link, la luz que los cubría se convirtió en una nube negra… Las gerudo miraban aterradas… aquellas nubes estaban llenas de caras desformadas de espíritus…

Tranquilas – gritó Nabooru

Esto se ve mal – dijo Impa

¿Qué vamos ha hacer? – preguntó Nabooru

Aun no vence el sello… - dijo Impa

Link estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de espiritus

tú también puedes llamarlos Link… - dijo Sophia – solo confía en la oscuridad…

Link cerro los ojos… ¿Realmente podría llamar a más espíritus oscuros?

Almas de la oscuridad… - dijo Link mientras juntaba las manos – ayúdenme a cumplir mi misión… por favor…

Más espíritus empezaron a ha luchar contra el sello… pero ahora estos tenían una forma más humanoide… Eran espíritus más fuertes

Mi hermano es muy fuerte… - pensó Sophia – tiene más poder que yo… pero es mejor que no lo sepa…

Link estaba tan concentrado que no pudo notar que podía llamar ha espíritus más fuertes que su hermana

Debo… - dijo Link – salvar a mi hermana del sello

Los espíritus de Link formaron una espada en la mano de cada uno, el sello empezó a caer

Porque le prometí sacarla… - dijo Link – por favor, espíritus de la oscuridad!

Una gran explosión causo la ruptura del sello… La cual hizo que todas las personas que estaban cerca cayeran al suelo, la única que pudo mantener cierto equilibrio era Impa

Ahí estaba, Link, jadeando… miraba a Impa… Impa no pudo distinguir si esa mirada de odio era de Sophia o Link…

Lo logré – dijo Link

Link se desplomó en el suelo, no podía más…

Duerme hermano… - dijo Sophia levantando el cuerpo de Link – sé que es mucho para ser la primera ves que usas magia oscura…

Sophia hizo que el cuerpo de Link caminará hacía Impa…

Ahora me lo pagarás… - dijo Sophia

Paso la tarde, Lyn, la Sra. Leila y Sain estaban casi por llegar a Gerudo Valley… Un silencio lo invadía, algo había pasado…

La Sra. Leila se percató de eso inmediatamente…

Cuidado muchachos – dijo la Sra. Leila

Sain y Lyn, los cuales aun no sé daban cuenta, miraron extrañados a la Sra. Leila

Bienvenidos

¿Leivan? – preguntó Lyn

Bienvenidos… - dijo Leivan – al segundo nivel…

En el siguiente capítulo

Ahora ha subido mucho más la dificultad del nivel. Ahora Sain y Lyn deben enfrentar una difícil prueba dentro de la villa gerudo, mientras la Sra. Leila se enfrenta cara a cara contra Link y Sophia… ¿Lograran Sain y Lyn terminar el nivel? ¿Logrará la Sra. Leila hacer frente a Link y Sophia? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Impa y Nabooru? Todo esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo


	10. Capítulo 10: El guerrero perfecto

Lyn, la aprendiz de Link

Capítulo 10: El guerrero perfecto

"_Me estoy preguntando, si en verdad, sé que es el bien y el mal... Miro el mundo, veo cosas buenas y cosas malas... Le preguntó a otra persona, lo bueno para ella es malo para mi... entonces ¿Qué es realmente lo bueno y lo malo¿Puedo decir que esa persona es malvada solo porque me lastimó¿Y si no lo hizo a propósito¿Si estaba obligado¿Si un sentimiento lo cegó?... Me siento un momento, miró el cielo azul..._

_A veces quisiera que todo fuera como antes _

_Él es el malo, yo el bueno_

_Yo defiendo Hyrule_

_Él amenaza Hyrule... _

_Ahora yo amenazo Hyrule..._

_Y no me siento malo"_

Link despertó. Usar magia oscura lo había dejado muy agotado... Al despertar, Sophia estaba haciendo que él mirara una ventana.

¿Qué paso Sophia? - preguntó Link

Estuve obligada a tomar la Villa por la fuerza – dijo Sophia muy seriamente, sin mover la mirada – no quisieron comprender

Rayos... - dijo Link, entre molesto consigo mismo y cansado - ¿Has descubierto algo?

No... - dijo Sophia mirando el suelo – lo único que sé es que la única persona que puede contestar nuestras preguntas... es la madre de ese muchacho llamado Sain

- Ah... - dijo Link, haciendo que miraran la ventana de nuevo – quién lo hubiera pensado, Sain es mi hermanastro...

- Sea lo que sea – dijo Sophia, cambiando la expresión a pensativa – hay que seguir con nuestros planes

- ¿Qué viene ahora? - preguntó Link algo confuso

- Solo mira... - dijo Sophia, haciendo sonreír a Link

Link miró por la ventana. Ahí observo a Sain, Leila y Lyn frente a Leivan

¿Segundo nivel? - dijo Sain, levantando una ceja - ¿Cómo Link supo que íbamos a venir?

Eso no importa – dijo emocionada Lyn – tengo un nuevo reto por delante!

Ahí, la Sra. Leila desenvainó su espada y miró fijamente hacía los ojos de Leivan

Llévame con tu jefe – dijo la Sra. Leila, la cual miraba seriamente a Leivan – no toleraré que se tomen Gerudo

Tengo ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie – dijo Leivan, sin pestañar

Sain, Lyn – dijo la Sra. Leila, moviendo el brazo, como si quisiera protegerlos – yo me encargo

Hey, - dijo Lyn algo indignada – yo puedo pelear

Ahí, Sain agarró el brazo de Lyn.

Haz lo que dice... - dijo despacio Sain

Lyn miró extrañada a Sain, pero obedeció. La Sra. Leila se lanzó hacía Leivan, el cual apenas la esquivó

O no... - pensó Leivan mientras intentaba golpear a la Sra. Leila – es muy buena...

Link miraba muy atento la batalla, los movimientos de la Sra. Leila eran muy buenos... se veía que sabía pelear

Leivan no tiene oportunidad – dijo Link seriamente, sin mover la mirada de la pelea

¿Qué? - dijo Sophia sorprendida

Ella es la segunda esposa de Gannondorf – dijo Link, sin cambiar de expresión – según sé, la primera esposa la elige el hombre y la segunda es la mejor guerrera en esos momentos... Leivan no tiene oportunidad

Link estaba en lo correcto, los movimientos de espada de la Sra. Leila eran tan rápidos que Leivan solo alcanzaba ha esquivarlos... Y por poco. Lyn se estaba preocupando que la Sra. Leila le hiciera algo a Leivan

Por favor que no lo mate... - dijo muy preocupada Lyn

Eso lo verá Mamá Leila – dijo Sain, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo, el cual estaba orgulloso de tener una mamá tan fuerte

Leivan salto y desapareció, Link recordó que ese truco lo usaba frecuentemente Sheik para hacerse el misterioso. Leivan apareció detrás de la Sra. Leila, pero esta le pegó una gran patada en el estómago. Leivan empezó a vomitar su saliva

Creo que ahora puedes llevarme con tu jefe... - dijo la Sra. Leila, poniendo la punta de su espada en la cara de Leivan

Tengo órdenes... -dijo casi sin respirar Leivan – no lo haré

Retirada Leivan – gritó Link

Todos miraron hacía la ventana, Link saltó de ella y caminó hacía donde estaban. Lyn lo miró, se veía serio... muy decidido, tanto, que ni siquiera la miró a ella

No es necesario que te esfuerces más... - dijo Link, acercándose a Leivan

Link... - dijo la Sra. Leila, mirando a Link - ¿Tú eres el que ha hecho todo esto?

Parece que sí – dijo Link, sonriendo – parece que sí...

La señora Leila levantó su espada hacía Link, Link seguía sonriendo

Es muy falsa esa sonrisa – dijo la Sra. Leila, la cual parecía algo enojada -dime que quieres

Respuestas – dijo Link, algo sorprendido por el comentario de la sonrisa - quiero preguntarte algunas cosas...

Así no sé buscan las respuestas – dijo la Sra. Leila, mirando para el lado, después mirando a Link – has tomado mi pueblo, eso no merece compasión

Tendrá que ser por las malas entonces... - dijo Sophia, haciendo que Link cambiara su expresión a enojado - ¿Listo Link?

Sí – dijo Link, algo triste por la situación – como quisiera no tener que estarlo...

Tranquilo hermano – dijo Sophia a Link, sin que le escucharan los demás – todo esto terminará pronto... muy pronto...

La Sra. Leila se puso en posición de batalla, Leivan se paró al frente de Lyn y Sain

Ustedes no sé moverán – dijo Leivan seriamente, mirando a Sain y después, mirando a Link

¡Tú no me mandas! - gritó muy enojado Sain intentando atacar a Leivan

Leivan saltó, al caer al suelo, movió su pie, de tal manera, que hizo caer a Sain

Maldita sea... - dijo Sain muy enojado, en el suelo – no me ganará esta idiota

Detente – dijo Lyn a Sain – veamos la batalla... Si tu mamá es tan buena, quizá le gane a Link...

- Quizá... - dijo Sain levantándose, limpiándose la tierra que le quedó en la cara – claro que ganará, por algo ella fue la segunda esposa de mi padre

"Espero..." pensó Lyn algo confundida "Sí lo hace... Quizá podamos hacer algo por Link..."

Eran muy buenas las intenciones de Lyn... pero... ¿Qué podían hacer por Link? Él estaba ayudando a Sophia porque quería, ella no lo obligó... Aunque Lyn estaba segura de que Link, al fondo de su corazón, quería respuestas de otra manera. Tal ves, un sentimiento lo estaba cegando... cegando, o abriendo los ojos, haciendo que pensara en sus problemas, en vez de los problemas de los demás. Lyn no estaba segura si dejar a Link solo en esto o luchar contra él y Sophia

Link sacó su espada. Ahí, a Lyn le pareció ver a Sophia al lado de él, pestaño un momento... Sophia desapareció

- Ahora – dijo Sophia a Link seriamente, sin mover la mirada – somos uno solo en la batalla

- Uno solo... - dijo Link cerrando los ojos

Unas nubes moradas, formando un círculo, rodearon a Link.

Ahora o nunca – dijo la Sra. Leila, corriendo decididamente hacia Link

Cuando casi la Sra. Leila le daba un golpe mortal a Link, un escudo morado detuvo a la Sra. Leila

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo la Sra. Leila sorprendida

- ¡No se pregunta en una batalla! - dijo Link, empuñando su espada y atacando a la Sra. Leila

La Sra. Leila saltó, al caer al suelo, intento patear a Link, pero de nuevo ese campo de fuerza la detuvo

No nos detendrás – dijo riendo Sophia

Link da una vuelta, se lanza directamente hacía la Sra. Leila, ella casi lo esquiva, pero Link logra lastimarle un brazo

¡Mamá Leila! - gritó Sain, viendo que la Sra. Leila estaba lastimada – déjame pasar

Leivan levantó su arma, dejó el filo en el cuello de Sain

No te muevas, si aprecias tu vida – dijo Leivan, con un tono sin ningún sentimiento

Leivan – dijo Lyn asustada, al ver que no era el Leivan que conocía -

Leivan sacudió su cabeza y miró a Lyn

Lyn... - dijo Leivan, el cual parecía triste – no deberías estar aquí...

Lyn tragó saliva, miró hacía donde estaba la batalla. Link seguía dándole espadazos a la Sra. Leila, mientras ella nada podía hacer frente al escudo

Leivan puso su brazo al frente de Lyn. Lyn lo miró extrañada

- No iras – dijo Leivan, como preocupado – esta no es tu prueba aún...

¿Ah? - dijo Lyn, algo confundida

Lyn miró un momento la pelea, ahí se acordó, de una ves... cuando recién empezaba su entrenamiento con Link

_------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Había terminado un día de entrenamiento, anochecía en Hyrule... Lyn estaba cansada, pero muy animada. Entraron a la casa por la cocina_

_- Estas mejorando... - dijo Link, sentándose en una silla – pero te falta mucho... quizá demasiado _

_- No importa – dijo Lyn animosamente – yo quiero ser un guerrera perfecta, como tú_

_- Yo no soy un guerrero perfecto – dijo Link – tengo muchas debilidades en batalla _

_- ¿Ah? - dijo Lyn confusa - ¿Cómo es un guerrero perfecto entonces? _

_- ¿Un guerrero perfecto? - dijo Link, algo sorprendido – no creo que exista tal persona _

_- Pero debe haber algo cerca – dijo Lyn, acercándose a Link - ¿Cómo sería un guerrero perfecto según tú? _

_- Pues... - dijo Link pensativo – sin tomar alguna desventaja climática... o de terreno... sería una persona que tuviera velocidad, fuerza... y algo muy fuerte que lo protegiera _

_- Pero las armaduras te hacen más lento – dijo Lyn, recordando una clase_

_- Exactamente – dijo Link, mirando a Lyn y sonriendo – uno paga por más defensa al bajar su velocidad... quizá, una defensa mágica, algún hechizo... pero ahí, pagarías en concentración _

_- ¿Cómo sería entonces? - siguió preguntando muy interesada Lyn _

_- Tendrían que ser 2 almas en un cuerpo – dijo Link pensando _

_- Ooh – dijo Lyn, poniendo su mano en su mentón y analizando – una se concentraría en atacar y otra en la defensa mágica _

_- Exacto – dijo Link chasqueando los dedos – aunque, no es tan fácil _

_- ¿Por qué? - dijo Lyn_

_- Esas almas tendrían que tener una coordinación extraordinaria... - dijo Link – deberían tener un objetivo tan claro, en las dos... que las hiciera moverse como si fueran una persona_

_-------------------------------------------------------------- _

- Moverse como una persona... - dijo Lyn absorta en sus recuerdos

Ahí, vio como Link levantaba su espada, golpeaba a la Sra. Leila, esta se levantaba valientemente, intentaba pegarle a Link, pero una barrera lo detenía

¿Cómo venceremos a Link? - pensó asustada Lyn – él es ahora... su descripción de guerrero perfecto

Sain miró a Lyn, se preocupó mucho por su cara, según él, parecía muy asustada

- Si no quieres seguir – dijo Sain preocupado a Lyn – puedes retirarte Lyn

¿Qué tonterías dices? - dijo Lyn indignada a Sain – Yo no me retiraré

Sé escuchó una caída fuerte, la Sra. Leila estaba en el suelo

- ¡No! - gritó Sain, el cual, lanzó una magia rápida para despistar a Leivan

Sain logró despistar un momento a Leivan, pero este saco una pequeña cadena que tenía, la lanzó y amarró el cuello de Sain. Leivan tiró un poco de la cuerda, Sain no podía respirar bien.

¡Déjalo! - gritó Lyn enojada, pegándole con su espada al brazo de Leivan

Leivan no soltó la cadena, mientras Sain caía al suelo. Con su otro brazo, Leivan agarró a Lyn del cuello

- Suéltalo – dijo Lyn casi llorando – él morirá si lo dejas ahí

- Le dije que no podía pasar – dijo Leivan con una voz seca – estaba advertido

La Sra. Leila notó lo que le había pasado a Sain, así que se levantó como pudo a auxiliarlo, pero, en aquel instante sintió un golpe en el cuello que la dejo inconsciente

Ya la tenemos... - dijo Link respirando profundo

Ahí, Link miró a Sain, Leivan y Lyn. En aquel momento, Lyn le mordió el brazo a Leivan

- Auch – dijo Leivan, soltando a Lyn

Lo siento – dijo Lyn, corriendo hacia Sain

Leivan tiró de nuevo la cadena, Sain abrió la boca, ya no podía respirar

Suéltalo – gritó Link

Leivan miró a Link y soltó la cadena

¡Sain! - gritó Lyn mientras le sacaba la cadena a Sain del cuello – respira, por favor... respira...

Sain, al escuchar la voz de Lyn, empezó a respirar de nuevo, con algo de dificultad. Después, recordó a su Mamá Leila y miró hacía Link. Link tenía a La Sra. Leila en sus brazos, ella estaba inconsciente

Perdió porque fue a defenderte – dijo Link, mirando a los ojos de Sain – al verte caer... como cualquier madre

Mamá Leila – dijo casi sin poder respirar Sain, con los ojos llorosos y diciéndose a si mismo "soy un idiota, soy un idiota"

Te doy mi palabra – dijo Link, empezando a caminar hacía la fortaleza Gerudo – que no le haremos nada... solo queremos, unas respuestas...

Sain habría respondido, pero apenas podía respirar, Lyn lo miraba

Si quieres salvarla – dijo Link, el cual detuvo su paso y miró a Sain y Lyn – pasen la segunda prueba... ¿Listo Leivan?

Listo – dijo Leivan corriendo hacía la fortaleza

Nos vemos arriba... - dijo Link

Link entró a la fortaleza y desapareció

¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó Lyn a Sain

Mal – dijo Sain mirando la fortaleza – tiene a Mamá Leila... no sé lo perdonaré

Lyn le tomó la mano a Sain

Pasaremos juntos – dijo Lyn – la segunda prueba

Sain miró desconcertado a Lyn, se sonrojó un poco, después sacudió la cabeza y afirmo. Después corrieron hacía la fortaleza gerudo. La primera habitación estaba oscura, solo la luz de la entrada la iluminaba

Por suerte esta la luz de la entrada... - dijo Lyn algo asustada por la oscuridad – o sino no vería

Y ahora no esta – dijo Leivan, el cual cerró la puerta de la entrada

Nada se veía en esos momento, Lyn sintió un escalofría en su espalda... se escuchaba que algo se arrastraba cerca

Tómame la mano Lyn – dijo Sain – yo iluminaré el lugar con una magia...

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – gritó Lyn, la cual sintió que algo la apretaba

Lyn! - gritó Sain muy preocupado, mientras hacía la magia para iluminar el lugar

Una gran araña, había agarrado a Lyn

No me ganará una araña... - dijo Lyn

La araña empezó a apretar el cuerpo de Lyn, era la primera vez que ella sentía un dolor así

"_Era una verdadera batalla.."_

Sain lanzó un hechizo que quemó a la araña, cuando bajó Lyn (salvándose por poco de no ser quemada ella) mató a una araña que estaba detrás de Sain son su espada

Este lugar es muy peligroso – dijo Lyn

Vamos – dijo Sain – hay que salvar a mamá Leila

Sí – dijo Lyn

Corrieron juntos al siguiente piso. Leivan los iba a seguir, pero vio detrás suyo a Sheik

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Leivan a Sheik – no puedes interrumpir

¿No? - dijo Sheik cruzando los brazos – sal de mi camino Leivan

No – gritó Leivan

En el siguiente capítulo

Mientras Lyn y Sain enfrentan la segunda prueba, Sheik y Leivan tienen un largo enfrentamiento, donde Sheik recordará el porque Leivan se hizo soldado y su historia con él. ¿Tendrá alguna razón especial Leivan para ser soldado¿Despertará la Sra. Leila para el interrogatorio que le harán Link y Sophia¿Lograrán Sain y Lyn superar la prueba? Eso, espero, en el siguiente capítulo


	11. Capítulo 11: Las vueltas del corazón

Nota: Gracias a Gannon00, he leído todo el manga de Zelda Ocarina of Time y me encontré con la gran sorpresa de que ahí si salía la historia de la familia Link. El padre de Link si murió peleando contra Gannondorf y su mamá lo dejo al cuidado del Gran Deku Tree… Pido disculpas a todos los fans de Zelda que han leído el manga y están leyendo esta historia 

Pero, como le dije al mismo Gannon00 en la biblioteca del palacio de Sheik, es que tomaré esta historia como una historia paralela ya que para mí lo 100 válido es lo que sale en los juegos. Así que continuaré la historia a pesar de este gran error que he cometido (espero que no les importe)

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link Capítulo 10: Las vueltas del corazón**

¿Hasta donde puedo llevarnos un sentimiento¿Hasta dónde¿Acaso abandonarías tu propio sueño por amar a otro? No hay decisión más dolorosa que seguir algo no deseado por otra persona… Pero, a veces el corazón te lo pide ¿Qué hacer en esos casos?. Nadie puede darte un consejo exacto… Pero, yo creo que se debería poner el peso del sueño y el peso del sentimiento… ver, cual de los dos te duele más perderlo…

- Leivan – dijo Sheik frunciendo el ceño – saber perfectamente que en una batalla te ganaré - Tengo ordenes de que no sean interrumpidos - dijo Leivan sin cambiar de expresión - Leivan… - dijo Sheik

Leivan se puso en posición de batalla, Sheik respiró profundo.

- Solo pasarás si me ganas… - dijo Leivan - - Jamás has aprendido ha medir tu fuerza Leivan… jamás… - dijo Sheik

Sheik se acordó que Leivan siempre había sido muy necio… Cuando tenía algo en la cabeza, nadie se lo sacaba. Claro, había que ser muy necio para intentar se un Sheikan sin serlo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando casi cumplía 15 años, su majestad, la princesa Zelda, tenía sus sentimientos muy claros. Ella estaba enamorada de Link. Pero, ella no sabía de Link en mucho tiempo… La última ves que lo había visto, habían tenido una gran discusión, la cual ella siempre ha preferido no preguntar

¿Por qué fue esa discusión? No es algo fácil de explicar. Un día, Malon iba de camino al castillo cuando encontró a Link en el suelo. Link estaba con una fiebre muy alta. Malon atendió a Link en el Rancho Lon Lon. Al llegar Talon con la leche, Zelda le preguntó por Malon y ahí supo lo de Link.

Al llegar al rancho, Zelda se acercó a Link. Malon le explicó que su fiebre ya había pasado, pero que necesitaba descansar

- Imbécil… - dijo Zelda – sino lo hubieras encontrado habría muerto… gracias Malon - Link es mi amigo – dijo Malon – no hay porque agradecerlo su majestad

Zelda se quedó cuidando a Link toda la noche. Link parecía no poder mantener la calma, se veía que no podía dormir bien

- ¿Qué te pasa Link? – pensaba Zelda muy preocupada

Al llegar la medianoche, Link despertó, Zelda sonrió al verlo despierto, pero después se preocupó… Link se veía muy mal

- Mejor sigue durmiendo… - dijo Zelda a Link – te hará bien… - Durmiendo… - dijo Link mirándose su mano – entonces… ¿Fue un sueño? - ¿Qué pasa Link? – preguntó Zelda

Link se sacudió la cabeza

- Nada – dijo Link evitando la mirada de Zelda - Después de estar un día enfermo no puedes decir que nada! – dijo Zelda enojada – dime… por favor - No puede ser – dijo Link sacudiendo al cabeza como si no hubiera escuchado a Zelda - No puede ser… No puede ser… - Dime Link… - dijo Zelda tomando la mano de Link, con lágrimas en los ojos – yo me preocupo mucho por ti… porque yo… porque yo… yo te amo Link

Silencio. Link quedó mirando la cama un momento, después miró a Zelda. Zelda notó que la mano de Link temblaba… Al mirarlo a los ojos, vio que estaba asustado, como si lo que le había dicho le hubiera despertado uno de sus más grandes temores. Link movió su cabeza, se quedó mirando a Zelda… Parecía esperar algo

- ¿Link? – preguntó Zelda preocupada - Vete… - dijo Link intentando no mirar a Zelda – Vete… por favor… no quiero que te pase algo… - Link… - dijo Zelda sorprendida - ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya? Te ves muy mal - VETE – gritó Link

Link movió el brazo de la mano que lo tenía agarrado Zelda, ella no quiso soltarlo, así que Link lo siguió moviendo para hacer que Zelda lo soltará. Tanta fue la fuerza que llegó a aplicar Link, que, cuando Zelda lo soltó, ella salió volando hacía una pared

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF

Zelda quedó adolorida en la pared, al ver lo que hizo, Link se levantó, pero cayo inmediatamente al suelo ya que seguía débil.

- Esta bien… - dijo Zelda parándose – me iré…

Zelda salió de la habitación…

Paso el tiempo, llegó el cumpleaños número 15 de Zelda. Link no llegó a la fiesta. Zelda estaba preocupada… Nadie había sabido de él desde que se había recuperado

- Creo que es necesario que se concentre en otra cosa… - la dijo un día Impa a Zeld

Impa tenía razón… Zelda debía concentrarse en la prueba para ser un Sheikan honorario. (eso significa, pertenecer al grupo pero no ser de ellos realmente, es decir, lo eres por palabra, no por sangre). Gracias a la preparación para esa prueba, Zelda pudo olvidarse de Link un tiempo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era igual que ella…. Leivan era un necio por donde se lo viera ¿Acaso tendrían que estar enamorados los dos como para intentar tal proeza? Pero ellos tenían distintas cosas por que luchar… Sheik lo había hecho porque necesitaba distraer su corazón

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Maldito seas Link… - pensaba Zelda mientras entrenaba como Sheik – Maldito seas… - No debe llevarse por sus sentimientos – dijo Impa mientras miraba a Sheik – un Sheikan sabe separar eso…

Era difícil, tenía una rabia interior casi incontenible. Impa suspiró

- Señora Impaaaaa – escucho un gritó detrás de ella

Aquel era un pequeño de 13 años. Se veía que sería alto cuando fuera mayor. Su mirada era tímida, su caminar torpe… Pero se veía decidido

- Lo siento por el retrazo… - dijo el pequeño – es que la prueba para ser guardia real estuvo algo dura - ¿Dura? – dijo Impa – si piensas que eso fue duro jamás serás un Sheikan

El muchacho tragó saliva

- Sheik – dijo Impa a Zelda – él es Leivan… el quiere ser un Sheikan - Bienvenido al grupo – dijo Sheik - Si pasas la prueba – dijo Impa – él será tu discípulo - ¿Qué? – dijo Sheik - No puedo seguir entrenando a personas – dijo Impa seriamente – es un trabajo muy duro - Entiendo… - dijo Sheik – pasaré la prueba

Sheik sonrió a Impa y después le sonrió a Leivan

- Debes ser muy fuerte – dijo Leivan entusiasmado - Gracias – dijo Sheik

Era curioso ver a un niño tan torpe intentar se un Sheikan… Sheik ya estaba deduciendo que debe haber hartado a Impa para que lo aceptará

- Oye – dijo Sheik - ¿Por qué quieres ser un Sheikan? - Pues… - dijo Leivan cayéndose al suelo por el cansancio del entrenamiento – no sé si me creas… - Dime – dijo Sheik – ahora somos compañeros en esto ¿No? - Pues… - dijo Leivan un poco sonrojado – es por una amiga…  
- ¿Una amiga? – preguntó Sheik - Sí… - dijo Leivan – es que ella quiere ser guerrera… pero no la dejan ir a una escuela de guardias o algo así - Oh… - dijo Sheik - ¿Tú quieres cumplir su sueño? - Sí! – dijo Leivan levantándose – ella me ha comentado mucho de él, así que le prometí que si ella no podía, yo lo haría - Ah… - dijo Sheik

A Sheik le agradaba mucho este muchacho. Él luchaba por una chica, por una persona que quería… Y que lo más probable es que amara.

- No como Link… - pensó Sheik algo frustrado por sus sentimientos – él no luchó por mí…

"Lo hizo por Hyrule"  
"¿No es muy egoísta pensar que solo lo hizo por uno?"

Y así, paso un mes… llegó la prueba de Sheik

La prueba de Sheik consistía en entrar a una gran cueva y permanecer en ella toda una noche… Lo que no notó Zelda antes de entrar era que la cueva tenía hielo a dentro… Su oscuridad hacía no saber eso

- Yo puedo hacerlo… - pensó Sheik – no te necesitaré nunca más Link…

La cueva, a pesar de ser enteramente de hielo, estaba cerca de un volcán, lo cual hacía que de repente hubiera temblores y que cayeran pedazos de hielo al suelo. La gran prueba era sobrevivir una noche sin que ningún hielo te atravesará el cuerpo. La cueva era oscura, no se veía nada… Así que Sheik debía confiar en sus instintos y en su capacidad de escabullirse en la oscuridad… Tenía que ser todo un Sheikan para lograrlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leivan saltó hacía Sheik, el cual cerró los ojos. Recordó aquel momento donde estuvo toda una noche evitando que unas estalactitas lo atravesarán. Debía concentrarse, evitar que los sentimientos se apoderaran de él

- Por eso no puedes ser un Sheikan aun… - dijo Sheik – aun sigues usando tus sentimientos para pelear

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su sentimiento de rabia hacía Link era lo que hacía que Sheik casi fuera atravesado varias veces.

- Hay que concentrarse… - se dijo Sheik – por eso Impa me puso esta prueba

Caían y caían… evitarlos era cada ves más fácil

- Algo le debe haber pasado a Link… - pensó Sheik – algo… él no es así…

Empezó a temblar más fuerte, caían más rápido

- Pero debo seguir mi vida – pensó Sheik – por Impa y por aquel muchacho que tiene un sueño…

Sheik saltó muy alto, tocó el techo

- Donde quieras que estés Link… - dijo Sheik – puedes estar seguro que ya no te necesito para defenderme!

El temblor paró. Sheik tomó un respiro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Es una orden – dijo Leivan – debo cumplirla… - Cumplir ordenes… - dijo Sheik - ¿Estas seguro que estas haciendo eso?

Leivan se detuvo, miró a Sheik.

- Sé – dijo Sheik – que te sientes algo mal porque Lyn esta cumpliendo su sueño… sin haberte necesitado…

Leivan miró el suelo

- Pero… - dijo Sheik – ahora te estas esforzando para que ella pueda cumplirlo de la mejor forma, por eso ayudas a Link en su entrenamiento

Silencio, Sheik se acercó a Leivan

- Aunque… – dijo Sheik –

Leivan intentó pegarle un golpe en la cara a Sheik, pero este lo esquivó

- Ella ya es guerrera… - dijo Leivan con los ojos llorosos – estar hipnotizado es mi mejor opción… para no recordar que fallé

Sheik suspiró

- Leivan – dijo Sheik – lo que me acabas de decir me dice que Link ya te ha liberado de su hipnosis… solo que no quieres abandonarla - Cállate! – dijo Leivan

Sheik siguió esquivando los golpes de Leivan

- Así nunca serás un Sheikan… - dijo Sheik – sé lo que duele que un ser querido no te de lo que quieres… pero…

Sheik agarró el brazo de Leivan

- Debes seguir con tu vida – dijo Sheik

"¿Qué pasa cuando los sueños caen¿Acaso vale la pena seguir? "

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sheik se convirtió finalmente en el maestro de Leivan

- El muchacho no tiene muchas habilidades – dijo Impa – pero es persistente - Eso es lo más importante… - dijo Sheik sonriendo

Quién sabe, luchar por un sueño vale la pena, siempre lo es… Pero uno debe ser fuerte si lo pierdes… Y comenzar con otro sueño

- ¿Zelda?

Esa pregunta fue escuchada unos meses después, un día soleado en las afueras del castillo

- ¿Link? - dijo Zelda - Venía a pedirte disculpas… - dijo Link – sé que es algo tarde… pero… me siento muy mal… así, te traje tu regalo de cumpleaños

Link le mostró a Zelda una pequeña muñeca hecha de madera, era ella… La muñeca estaba muy mal hecha, pero después Zelda notó que las manos de Link estaban llenas de tajos.

- Gracias… - dijo Zelda sonriendo y tomando la muñeca - ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó Link a Zelda - Sí… - dijo Zelda seriamente – aunque… no creas que mi corazón es tuyo ahora - Entiendo… - dijo Link mirando el suelo – no esperaba otra cosa

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leivan cayo al suelo. Levantó su brazo y empezó a pegarle al suelo

- Maldita sea… - se decía Leivan – maldita sea…

Sheik puso su manos en el hombro de Leivan

- Déjame pasar – dijo Sheik – ahora tu misión no es ser un guerrero por Lyn… sino, vigilar que Lyn este segura en su entrenamiento

Leivan no quería escuchar

- Dejaré que lo pienses… - dijo Sheik

-  
Un día, Zelda caminaba por las afueras del castillo. En ese momento, ella tenía 17 años. Al frente paso un hombre de 15 años, algo torpe para su edad. Este hombre estaba junto a otros guardias jóvenes. Él intento correr y hacer unas piruetas que le habían enseñado, pero un mal cálculo hizo que cayera cerca de los pies de la princesa

- Lo-lo siento su majestad – dijo Leivan algo nervioso - No sé preocupe – dijo Zelda ofreciéndole su mano para levantarlo - No! – dijo Leivan levantándose – usted no debe ofrecerme ayuda! Nosotros debemos protegerla - Gracias – dijo Zelda sonriendo - Hey tú – dijo el profesor acercándose

Leivan se retiró, ahí se acercó el profesor a Zelda

- Discúlpelo – dijo el profesor – es algo torpe… - No sé preocupe… - dijo Zelda – su torpeza lo hace ser lindo

El profesor miró extrañado a Zelda, ella solo se limitó a sonreír. El profesor solo se limitó ha hacer una reverencia y retirarse

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Así, Leivan dejó pasar a Sheik… quizá algo tarde

En el siguiente capítulo Mientras Leivan y Sheik hablaban, Leila, Link y Sophia tienen una larga conversación… Secretos y secretos salen al aire, no todos de Gannondorf, sino también de Sain y del mismo Link…


	12. Capítulo 12: Mamá

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**

**Capítulo 12: Mamá**

Solo una persona te ha traído ha este mundo, eso lo saben todos… Lo que no saben todos, es si considerar mamá ha aquella persona… Algunos le dicen Madre biológica¿De qué sirve eso? Ella te trajo ha este mundo, es lo único que sabes… Si es que te quiso, si es que ella te abrazó es solo cuento del destino

Mamá… mamá… ¿Qué te ha hecho el destino?

La Sra. Leila despertaba, se sentía algo mareada. Pestaño un poco, la imagen borrosa que tenía al frente se aclaró. Un gritó ahogado fue lo primero que hizo, ya que, al despertar, lo primero que vio fueron dos armas de doble filo apuntándole a su la cara. Ni hablar del susto que recibió al ver que aquellas dos armas estaban en manos de dos grandes guerreras: Nabooru e Impa.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó al aire la Sra. Leila, al notar que estaba amarrada

- Levanten sus armas – dijo Link apareciendo

Impa y Nabooru levantaron sus armas, ahí la Sra. Leila miró mejor sus caras. Era lógico que ninguna de las dos estaba actuando a su libre albedrío, que estaban hipnotizadas por algún hechizo conjurado por Link. La Sra. Leila miró con furia a Link. Este solo se limitó a agacharse para mirar a la Sra. Leila de frente (ya que ella estaba sentada en el suelo)

- Intentaré ser lo más amable posible – dijo Link lo más cortes que pudo – como usted ya sabe, soy Link, hyliano perdido en este mundo… el cual en este momento tiene al fantasma de su hermana Sophia en el cuerpo… Los dos estamos en busca de respuestas de nuestro pasado, pero todos parecen pensar que Sophia es un peligro

- Por algo será… - dijo la Sra. Leila

Link cerró los ojos

- No soy un peligro! – gritó Sophia – nadie me entiende! Soy todos unos idiotas!

La Sra. Leila miró pasmada, por fin había notado la diferencia entre Sophia y Link cuando hablaban

- Solo quiero… - dijo Sophia

- Yo puedo contestar – interrumpió la Sra. Leila – pero deja que tu hermano me pregunte, él parece tener más claro el asunto que tú

Sophia miró con odio a la Sra. Leila, pero accedió

- Pues… - continuó Link – sabemos que usted conoció a nuestra madre mientras estuvo con Gannondorf… nos gustaría que nos contará sobre ella

- Guinivere… - dijo la Sra. Leila – mi Gannondorf siempre estuvo enamorada de ella… pero ella ya estaba casada… aun me acuerdo, yo siempre le decía que pensar en ella era ridículo… Pero a él no le importaba… Debo admitir que sentí muchas veces celos de ella… Ella era muy obstinada, lo que ella quería se debía hacer

- Eso era antes de… - dijo Link

- Del ataque al castillo de Hyrule – dijo la Sra. Leila – en ese tiempo, Gannondorf ya estaba algo loco con sus investigaciones en la magia oscura… creo que en ese momento perdí a mi Gannondorf… Entro tanto en sus investigaciones por la frustración de no poder conseguir el amor de tu madre de manera verdadera.

Link miraba seriamente a Leila, ella respiró

- No sabes lo mal que me sentí – dijo la Sra. Leila – al peder así a mi Gannondorf ¡Él no era un hombre maligno! Pero… todo cambió de repente… Odie mucho a tu madre por haberle hecho eso a mi Gannondorf

Link bajo la cabeza, Leila lo miró sorprendido

- Pero… - dijo la Sra. Leila – cuando ella llego con su amnesia a la Villa Gerudo, no pude odiarla

- ¿Por Gannondorf? – preguntó Link algo curioso

- No… - dijo la Sra. Leila – por como era

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era hace unos 17 años en Hyrule, la Sra. Leila estaba practicando con su sable cerca de aposento en la Villa Gerudo. Gannondorf no había querido que ella fuera al ataque al castillo, así que se sentía frustrada, ya que ella siempre fue una guerrera de corazón

- ¿Qué se cree? – pensaba la Sra. Leila - ¡Soy la mejor luchadora dentro de las Gerudos!

Movía su sable a una velocidad que el mismo Link elogiaría. En ese momento, empezó a llover, algo extraño en Gerudo. Ella entró a sus aposentos, respiró. Una sirvienta llegó con una agua de hierbas para que se tomará

- Tranquila Sra. Leila – dijo la sirvienta – ya llegará su hombre

- Debería haberme llevado – dijo secamente la Sra. Leila antes de tomarse su agua de hierbas

Un día entero paso, la lluvia terminó. Ahí llegaron algunas luchadoras. La Sra. Leila preguntó por Gannondorf, pero nada

- Decidió hacer una investigación solo – dijo una Gerudo

- Este hombre… - dijo la Sra. Leila – tendré que ir a buscarlo parece

- Él ordeno que no sé moviera – dijo otra Gerudo

- ¿Acaso alguna de ustedes se atreve a enfrentarme? – dijo la Sra. Leila levantando su espada

Las Gerudos miraron asustadas a Leila, todas sabían de su habilidad con la espada

- Solo le pedimos que le de un día más – dijo una Gerudo que se agachó frente a Leila – si él sabe que la dejamos ir nos matará

Leila respiró un momento, ellas tenían razón. A pesar de su rabia que tenía contra Gannondorf en ese momento, no podía poner en peligro a sus compañeras

- Esta bien… - dijo la Sra. Leila – esperare un día más… solo un día más

Las gerudos respiraron aliviadas. Para la suerte de las Gerudos, Gannondorf llegó al otro día… Pero, llegó con alguien más, con una Hyliana…

- Ella es Guinivere – dijo seriamente Gannondorf al llegar – ella será mi primera esposa desde ahora

- ¿Qué? – dijo la Sra. Leila

- No quiero reclamos – dijo Gannondorf mirando a Leila

¿Cómo quería que ella no reclamará¡Había sido desplazada por alguien que no era de ahí!

- Por ley – dijo la Sra. Leila – yo soy la primera mujer… yo me case primero contigo

- Por ley – dijo Gannondorf - la primera mujer es la que amo y la segunda es la mejor guerrera

El golpe en el pecho que recibió Leila en ese momento fue tan grande, que no pudo hablar… Mil maldiciones eran las que le daba a Guinivere, le había robado a su hombre.

Pasaron los días y los meses… Leila estaba obligada a vivir con una mujer Hyliana que parecía tener amnesia…

- Yo cocine esto – dijo un día Guinivere a Leila - ¿Quieres comer un poco?

Leila miró extrañada a Guinivere. Guinivere había intentado ser su amiga por mucho tiempo, pero Leila no le permitía… Lógico, después de lo que había hecho

- No tiene veneno – dijo Guinivere comiendo un poco

Aunque, Guinivere tenía una ternura en su mirada… La ternura de esas personas que no tienen nada en la mente, que todo es nuevo para ella.

- Probaré – dijo finalmente la Sra. Leila, tomando un pequeño pedazo de ese pan extraño de Guinivere y metiéndoselo en la boca – mmmm

- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Guinivere con mucho ánimo

- Asqueroso – dijo seriamente la Sra. Leila

Guinivere se sentó en una silla algo triste

- Aunque – dijo la Sra. Leila – con algunos arreglos podrías mejorarlos, yo te puedo enseñar

Guinivere saltó de alegría

- No entiendo porque estas tan alegre – dijo la Sra. Leila

- Porque… - dijo Guinivere – eres la primera que quiere ayudarme

- Uff – dijo la Sra. Leila – no creas que será muy seguido…

Quizá era la amnesia la que hacía comportar a Guinivere como si fuera una pequeña niña aprendiendo todo de nuevo… Quién sabe, Leila no lo sabía. Al final, la Sra. Leila no podía odiarla, ya que Guinivere era como una pequeña que siempre le pedía ayuda para todo y, como cualquier mujer Gerudo, ayudaba a otra mujer cuando necesitaba ayuda.

- Las Gerudo – le dijo un día la Sra. Leila a Guinivere – no son débiles, son guerreras, por eso debes aprender ha usar una espada

Guinivere miraba con curiosidad la espada, pero la tomó como si siempre la hubiera usado

- Tú dime como – dijo Guinivere – tú sabes que lo haré

Al recordar esto, la Sra. Leila pudo ver que Guinivere si era la madre de Link… En aquel momento, cuando tomo la espada, lista para el entrenamiento… Era como Link

- A pesar de tener amnesia – pensó la Sra. Leila ese momento – sigue siendo igual de obstinada…

Guinivere tenía unas grandes habilidades para el uso de la espada, las cuales la Sra. Leila no reconoció nunca al frente de ella

- Por lo menos – pensó Leila – los descendientes de ella y Gannondorf serán guerreros

El tiempo no es tan largo como parece a veces… Uno cree ser joven, pero pronto ya es viejo, al pasar aquel tiempo, solo te queda algo claro en la mente: La vida es solo una.

Guinivere había quedado embarazada, la Sra. Leila se aseguró que las sirvientas la cuidaran lo mejor que podían

- Me debes un encuentro después de que nazca tú hijo – dijo la Sra. Leila

- Sí – dijo Guinivere

El día llegó, el pequeño Sain nació. Gran sorpresa fue para las Gerudos ver nacer a un hombre, Leila notó que Gannondorf no estaba sorprendido…

Guinivere lo tomó en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo. Después, una sirvienta lo tomó

- Quiero tenerlo más tiempo en mis brazos… - dijo Guinivere

- No puedes – dijo la Sra. Leila – debes recuperarte… además, todas las Gerudos nos encargaremos de él

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Guinivere - ¡Es mi hijo!

La Sra. Leila la miró extrañada

- Si sabemos… - dijo la Sra. Leila – pero, aquí… la tarea de criar es de todas

- Pe- pe- ro… - dijo Guinivere – yo tengo derecho sobre el pequeño… yo…

Desde ahí, las peleas por el pequeño Sain, de parte de Guinivere fueron intensas… Ella quería cuidarlo, cambiarles los pañales, darle de comer, sacarlo a pasear, enseñarle todo lo que tenía que saber

- Todas lo debemos criar… - dijo la Sra. Leila a Guinivere

- Yo lo haré! – dijo Guinivere

Leila no sabía que hacer, Guinivere no quería soltar al pequeño… El disgusto en todo Gerudo se hizo notar, tanto, que las mismas Koume y Kotake tomaron mano en el asunto…

- Un hijo de Gerudo – dijo la Sra. Koume – debe ser criado por Gerudo…

- Un hijo de Gerudo – dijo la Sra. Kotake – debe tener experiencias de las Gerudo…

- Es el hijo de Gannondorf – dijo la Sra. Koume

- El rey debe ser criado por las Gerudos… - dijo la Sra. Koume

Leila miraba a Guinivere, no pensaba que llegaría a tal extremo esto… Koume y Kotake estaban al frente de ella

- Pásame al pequeño – dijo la Sra. Leila a Guinivere

Guinivere le paso a Sain a Leila… Sabía que estar al frente de Koume y Kotake con él en los brazos era muy peligroso

- Soy su madre – dijo Guinivere – tengo derecho a criarlo

- Criarlos entre Gerudo… - dijo la Sra. Koume –

- No puedes tenerlo todos los días – dijo la Sra. Koume

- Pero… - dijo Guinivere - ¿Cómo sabré que él esta bien todos los días?

- ¿Acaso no confías en las Gerudo? – dijo Sra. Kotake – tenías que ser hyliana…

- Es la ley… - dijo la Sra. Koume

- ¡No me interesa la ley! – gritó Guinivere - ¡Es mi hijo!

Koume y Kotake se miraron…

- No queda otra… - dijo la Sra. Kotake

Las dos levantaron sus báculos… El fuego y el hielo salieron de ellos, cubriendo a Guinivere, pero ella no gritó, si es que gritó, no se escuchaba por el llorar de Sain en esos momentos

- Guinivere! – gritó la Sra. Leila

- Detente – dijo Gannondorf agarrando del hombro a Leila

- ¿Ah? – dijo la Sra. Leila sorprendida, ya que no había visto a su esposo

La Sra. Leila miró de nuevo, justo terminaron de lanzar su hechizo Koume y Kotake

- Guinivere… - dijo la Sra. Leila

El cuerpo de Guinivere estaba ahí, parado, ella no se había dejado caer al suelo en todo ese tiempo…

- Obstinada hasta el final… - dijo Gannondorf

- ¿Acaso no la amabas? – gritó la Sra. Leila

Gannondorf sacó a Sain de los brazos de Leila. Lo miró un momento, este seguía llorando, pero al ver a Gannondorf se quedó mudo

- Si – dijo Gannondorf – Gannondorf la amaba

La Sra. Leila miró asustada a Gannondorf

- Yo no… - dijo Gannondorf sin dejar de mirar a Sain – además, ya tengo lo que quería

No sabía que decir la Sra. Leila… ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que sabía era que esta persona ya no era mi Gannondorf… ya no… lo único que sabía era que tenía que proteger al pequeño Sain.

- ¿Para que lo quieres? – preguntó la Sra. Leila después de un silencio – es solo un pequeño

- El hijo de una hyliana con el rey Gerudo tendrá un poder especial… - dijo Gannondorf – ya verás

Con el tiempo, aprendió de que se trataba ese poder… Pero, Gannondorf atacó mucho antes de que Sain desarrollara sus poderes

Una ves escucho decir a Gannondorf, en los tiempos del ataque a Hyrule, que en menos de 7 años Sain moriría, así que no podría usarlo… ¿Por qué? Aun no sé… Ya no era mi Gannondorf, así que no me interesaba lo que hacía

- Mamá Leila – llegó un día Sain, después de que derrotaste a Gannondorf, tenía como 12 años – mira lo que encontré en el desierto

La Sra. Leila miró al mano de Sain

- Una hada… - dijo la Sra. Leila - ellas viven en los bosques

- Si… - dijo Sain – pero también cerca del gran coloso del desierto, aquí casi no viven

- Quizá se perdió – dijo la Sra. Leila – dejémosla donde debe vivir

Lleve a Sain donde vivían las hadas. Puso a la hada en el agua

- ¿Ah? – dijo la hada despertando - ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¡Habla! – gritó Sain - ¡El hada habla!

- Estas en el desierto – dijo la Sra. Leila

- ah… - dijo la hada

- Mi nombre es Sain – dijo Sain a la hada – ella es Mamá Leila ¿Y tú?

- Mi nombre… - dijo la hada – mi nombre es Navi…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Navi? – saltó Link algo preocupado - ¿Conociste a Navi?

- Ella fue tu hada… - dijo la Sra. Leila – si… Sain y yo la conocimos

- ¿Qué fue de ella? – preguntó desesperado Link – dime, por favor

- No creo que tenga porque contarte… - dijo la Sra. Leila – porque tu lo sabes Link

- ¿Ah? – dijo Link

- Gracias a los poderes de Sain… - dijo la Sra. Leila –

Igual que los lectores que deben estar leyendo esto, Sophia no entendía nada en esta parte ¿Quién era Navi? Parecía que era muy importante para Link… Lo peor era que ella no entendía a que se refería Leila con los poderes de Sain

- Navi… - dijo Link – no puede ser… ¿Acaso fue verdad?

- ¿Pasa algo hermano? – preguntó Sophia

- Nada… - dijo Link, aunque se veía bastante confundido

En ese momento, Lyn y Sain abrieron la puerta de aquella sala

- Link! – gritó Lyn – por fin te encuentro

- Mamá Leila! – gritó Sain

En el próximo capítulo:

Paralelamente ha esta historia, antes que llegaran, Sain y Lyn deben pasar por algunas pruebas… Ahí, Lyn recuerda algunas clases de su maestro Link, hasta que llegan y se enfrentan a la última prueba de Gerudo Valley


	13. Capítulo 13: Trabajo en equipo

_**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link  
Capítulo 13: Trabajo en equipo**_

Una mano, una palabra, un apoyo... Ese es el trabajo en equipo, con sus perfectos y sus desperfectos… Una palabra, no necesariamente es de aliento, puede ser un insulto, un insulto que te despierte y te haga ver la realidad. Seguir adelante juntos, sea como sea, ese es el trabajo en equipo…

Mientras Link y Sophia conversaban con la Sra. Leila, Sain y Lyn peleaban contra varias arañas gigantes que se encontraban…

- Por aquí – gritó Sain, el cual sabía más o menos cual era el camino – sígueme

Empezaron a subir unas largas escaleras, ahí apareció una Gerudo

- Lala! – gritó Sain al reconocerla – que bueno es verte a…

Ahí, Lala levantó su espada y apuntó a Sain

- Lala… - dijo Sain algo aturdido por su reacción  
- Ella debe estar hipnotizada… - dijo Lyn seriamente – es lo único que se me ocurre

Lala movió su espada rápidamente, tanto que Sain y Lyn casi no la esquivaron

- Sain! – gritó Lyn – corre hacía arriba, yo te cubro  
- ¿Qué¿Estas loca? – preguntó Sain – Yo me quedaré

Sain levantó su espada

- Sain… - dijo Lyn intentando de convencerlo – tú sabes que eres mejor con la magia que con la espada…  
- Pero… - dijo Sain

Lyn había recordado, mientras buscaban donde estaban Sophia, la Sra. Leila y Link que Link le había enseñado algunas cosas básicas sobre el trabajo en equipo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En aquellos tiempos donde Link aun tenía que usar moletas por su "gran" lesión en el tobillo. Hubo una clase, una clase donde por primera ves dijo que Nils le serviría _

_- ¿Cómo? – dijo Nils – Yo no quiero aprender nada de ti  
- Es solo para ayudar a Lyn en esto – dijo Link – encuentro que eres el mejor ejemplo  
- Si es para hacerme daño o algo así te la verás con… - dijo Nils mirando a Link a los ojos - ¡Mi mamá!  
- No te preocupes… – dijo Link sonriendo _

_Lyn no entendía mucho este asunto, ya que tampoco entendía en que sentido Nils podría servirle en este entrenamiento _

_- Empezaremos con la parte práctica primero – dijo Link  
- ¿No abra introducción? – preguntó Lyn  
- Después – dijo Link – lo único que quiero ahora es que intenten quitarme las muletas entre los dos  
- ¿Ah? – dijeron Lyn y Nils muy confundidos  
- Vamos – dijo Link – inténtelo _

_Lyn miró seriamente a Link, vio que este no cambio su expresión sonriente _

_- ¿Estará hablando en serio? – pensó Lyn _

_Nils ya estaba intentando quitarle las muletas a Link, pero este lo esquivaba fácilmente _

_- Je, te estoy ganando y yo estoy lesionado – dijo Link  
- Nunca debí aceptar ayudarte… - dijo Nils _

_Ahí, Lyn también lo empezó a intentar. Nils paró y miró un momento. Lyn era algo más difícil de esquivar para Link, pero gran problema no le hacía. Ahí, Nils intentó de nuevo. En un momento, Nils y Lyn intentaron tomarle la misma muleta, pero Link la saco justo para que los dos se pegaran en cabezazo entre ellos_

_PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF_

_- Auch! – gritó Nils – eso me dolió  
- No deberías haber intentado tomar la muleta al mismo tiempo que yo – dijo Lyn  
- ¿Y yo que iba a saber que tu ibas a tomarla en ese momento? – dijo Nils  
- Ten sentido común – dijo Lyn – yo tengo más posibilidades de tomar la muleta  
- ¡Pero nunca lo logras! – dijo Nils  
- Ya cállense – dijo Link – ya término la primera parte  
- Pero si no logramos quitarte la muleta… – dijo Lyn  
- Pero me demostraron que definitivamente no saben trabajar en grupo – dijo Link  
- ¿Ah? – dijeron Nils y Lyn _

_Link se sentó en una roca cerca, Lyn y Nils, los cuales estaban en el suelo por el golpe, solo se acomodaron y miraron a Link, aun confusos. _

_- No sé porque voy ha hablar del trabajo en equipo – dijo Link – si yo generalmente trabajo solo… pero, no puedo negar que el trabajo en equipo es de las cosas más útiles que se pueden hacer, especialmente si enfrentas a un enemigo que esta fuera de tu alcance  
- Que yo sepa tu venciste solo a Gannondorf – dijo Nils _

_Link iba a negar a Nils, pero calló, Lyn notó una expresión triste en su cara. Link sacudió la cabeza _

_- Uno no sabe hasta donde puede llegar las habilidades de cada uno… - dijo Link – además, sino fuera por una pequeña compañera que tuve, jamás hubiera llegado a enfrentar a Gannondorf  
- ¿Alguien te ayudo? – preguntó Lyn  
- Una pequeña hada – dijo Link – llamada Navi  
- Ah… mi mamá también me contó que te llamaban el niño de la hada – dijo Nils – ya que los Kokiris tienen un hada  
- Bueno… - dijo Link – realmente… hey! No me desvíes de la clase  
- Supuestamente esta clase es para Lyn – dijo Nils – no para mí…  
- Como deben saber – continuó Link como sino hubiera escuchado a Nils – las hadas no pelean, así que en ese aspecto, Navi no me servía para nada  
- No sabría en que podría ayudarte un hada en una batalla – dijo Lyn algo pensativa  
- Ella – dijo Link – me ayudaba con algo muy importante en una batalla, la información, ese era su fuerte  
- ¿Cómo que tipo de información? – preguntó Lyn  
- Sabía como vencer a casi cualquier enemigo – dijo Link – además, ella era tan rápida que podía estar al lado de un enemigo e indicarme donde estaba  
- Oh… - dijo Lyn – yo pensaba que solo alguien que podría pelear puede ayudar  
- En una pelea hay muchos factores… - dijo Link – no solo la fuerza y la destreza se evalúan, yo pelee contra muchas bestias que podían matarme de un golpe pero al saber su debilidad, logre salir victorioso ya que podía darles en su punto débil antes de que me mataran  
- Pero apuesto que Navi y tú se llevaban bien – dijo Nils – no como yo y Lyn…  
- Eh… - dijo Link con una sonrisa forzada – realmente, ustedes dos se llevan mucho mejor que yo y Navi al principio, quizá la única ventaja que tuvimos fue que necesitábamos trabajar juntos  
- ¿Navi y tú se llevaban muy mal? – preguntó Lyn algo curiosa  
- Al principio no nos soportábamos – dijo Link – aunque, realmente, ella no me soportaba… solo imagínate una luz que anda alrededor de tu cabeza y que te dice "Escúchame" a cada rato… _

_A pesar de que Link empezó la frase como contando una anécdota, de a poco, al decirla su expresión cambió a una algo nostálgica… Lyn lo notó, a pesar de que Link intentaba no mostrarlo, parecía extrañar a esa tal Navi _

_- Debe haber sido peor que yo – dijo Nils sonriendo  
- Eso tendría que analizarlo – dijo Link cruzando los brazos he intentando poner cara seria, aunque se veía que solo quería molestar a Nils _

_Lyn estaba muy pensativa, sabía que después de esto Link les haría intentar de nuevo quitarle una muleta… Pero ahora, debía usar a Nils de una manera inteligente ¿Cómo podía ser este pequeño molestoso útil¡Ahí estaba! _

_- Bien – dijo Link finalmente – creo que ahora deben intentarlo de nuevo _

_Lyn se acercó rápidamente a Nils, le dijo algo al oído. Link puso mucho atención pero no logró escuchar lo que Lyn le decía a Nils. Nils sonrió y se acerco a Link _

_- Venir de frente a un enemigo más fuerte y rápido que tú no es lo mejor – dijo Link - ¿Sabías?  
- Lo sé – dijo Nils – aunque no lo creas, te he escuchado todas tus clases con mucha atención  
- ¿En serio? – dijo Link algo confundido  
- Si! – dijo Nils – debo admitir que me da mucha curiosidad saber de ti porque me han contado muchas cosas grandes que hiciste siento solo un poco mayor que yo _

_Link levantó una ceja, aquí había gato encerrado _

_- ¿No que vienes para molestarme? – dijo Link  
- Realmente – dijo Nils – ese es el pretexto para…  
- ¿Qué pasa Nils? – preguntó Link al notar que Nils paro de hablar  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó Lyn _

_Link miró para arriba, no había notado que Lyn había subido al árbol que estaba cerca de él. Lo primero que pensó Link "¿Para qué grita si así me avisa que esta ahí?". Lyn se resbaló justo encima de Link_

_- Lyn! – gritó Link_

_Link soltó las muletas y la agarró a Lyn mientras caía _

_- Ayayai! – gritó Link, su tobillo no parecía estar muy bien aun  
- Aquí tengo tu muleta! – gritó Nils tomando una de las muletas del suelo  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Link  
- ¿Cómo estuvo el plan? – dijo Lyn que aun estaba en los brazos de Link  
- Realmente me engañaron… - dijo Link _

_Link dejo a Lyn en el suelo _

_- Buen trabajo – dijo Link poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Lyn – realmente supiste como usar mi debilidad… y la habilidad de Nils  
- Gracias – dijo Lyn sonriendo a Link _

_En ese momento, la Sra. Serra salió de la casa _

_- ¿Qué hace usted sin sus muletas señor Link? – preguntó la Sra. Serra toda indignada  
- Eh… - dijo Link algo asustado – pues mis muletas… ¡Nils! _

_Las muletas y Nils habían desaparecido _

_- Ese niño me las pagará! – dijo Link – o como dicen los malos… ¡Me vengare!  
- Link… - dijo Lyn – ya sabemos que no lo harás…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sain, como ya es sabido, nunca ha sido bueno con la espada, pero si lanzando magias. Lyn corrió hacía Sain

- Yo la distraeré – dijo en voz baja Lyn, para que solo escuchara Sain – mientras tú le lanzas una magia  
- Entendido – dijo Sain  
- ¡Oye tú! – gritó Lyn deteniéndose en frente de Lala – no creo que puedas darle ni a un perezoso, eres muy lenta y torpe para ser una guerrera gerudo  
- ¿Qué? – dijo Lala  
- Yo pensaba que las guerreras Gerudo eran las mejores – dijo Lyn – pero ahora veo que son solo leyendas ¿Acaso la paz las ha dejado débiles? Ja! Son idiotas…

Lala se puso furiosa, tan furiosa que saltó hacía Lyn sin pensar en nada más que matarla

- Bola de Fuego! – gritó Sain

Lala no pudo reaccionar ante una gran bola de fuego que le dio en el abdomen

- Lo siento Lala… - dijo Sain viendo a Lala, la cual estaba en el suelo

Sain se agacho a ver como estaba Lala, esta iba a tomar su espada para matarlo, pero Lyn piso la espada antes de que lo hiciera

- Aunque sea tu amiga… - dijo Lyn – debemos dejarla…  
- Maldita… sea… - dijo Lala, antes de caer inconciente  
- Lala! – dijo Sain

Sain acomodó a Lala en una pared

- ¿Ella es muy buena amiga tuya? – preguntó Lyn  
- Con ella jugaba cuando pequeño – dijo Sain – pero hace más de 2 años que no hablamos…  
- Vamos! – dijo Lyn – ella estará segura aquí  
- Sí – dijo Sain

Ahí, Lyn recordó que aquel día donde Link le había dado la clase de trabajo en equipo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ya había oscurecido, Lyn se levantó para ir a tomar un vaso de agua, ya que tenía sed. Encendió una vela, la tomó y caminó hacía la cocina con el mayor silencio que pudo. Al estar cerca de la cocina, notó que había otra luz encendida ahí adentro. Lyn se asomo lentamente. La otra persona era Link, el cual estaba sentado mirando la ventana de la cocina _

_Lyn miró en silencio un momento a Link, su mirada era serena y triste, parecía estar recordando algo… En cierto momento, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, después de eso, miró la vela que estaba en la mesa. Acerco su mano derecha lentamente hacía la vela_

_"En un momento de silencio  
Quiero recordar  
Algo que en mi corazón pasó  
Aun no sé si es verdad  
Aun no sé si es realidad…  
No, si paso…  
En mi corazón esta "_

_Ahí, Lyn dio un paso, una de las maderas del piso crujió. Ahí Link la miró asustada. Después de un rato de silencio, Link sonrió _

_- Lo siento – dijo Lyn algo avergonzada – no quise interrumpirte _

_Link no contestó, solo empezó a jugar pasando rápidamente el dedo de su mano derecha a través de la llama de la vela _

_- Tomaré un poco de agua y me retiro – dijo Lyn que aun estaba avergonzada y ahora algo nerviosa  
- Tranquila… - dijo Link sin dejar de jugar con la llama de la vela – no me molestas _

_Lyn caminó hacía una botella con agua que tenía su madre, saco un poco de ella y se la sirvió. En todo ese tiempo, miró a Link, el cual no dejaba de jugar con la llama. Lyn quería preguntarle algo, pero no sabía si era el momento oportuno _

_- Link – dijo Lyn – si tienes problemas para caminar e ir a tu cama yo…  
- No tengo problemas – dijo Link sin dejar de jugar con la llama de la vela – siempre he podido caminar ¿No lo recuerdas? Además, tengo muletas  
- Eh… - dijo Lyn antes de respirar profundo – entiendo _

_A Lyn le ponía algo nerviosa que Link jugara con la llama del fuego, no sabía si la estaba mirando a ella o no. Lyn movió el brazo y botó la botella con agua arriba de su vela, apagándola. _

_- O no… - dijo Lyn _

_Link dejo de jugar con su vela y miró a Lyn, pero, para la sorpresa de Lyn, este solo se limitó a apagar su vela. Algo extraño es que el lugar no se oscureció _

_- La luna alumbra por si sola esta noche – dijo Link – las velas no sirven de mucho _

¿Acaso Link había tenido la vela solo para jugar con ella? Lyn nunca sabría la respuesta ha esa pregunta. Lyn miró la ventana

_- También hay muchas estrellas – dijo Lyn mirando el cielo por la ventana  
- Son como miles de hadas… - dijo Link algo nostálgico  
- Hadas… - dijo Lyn casi sin pensar - ¿Estabas recordando a Navi? _

_La cara de sorpresa de Link al escuchar esa pregunta fue algo inesperado para Lyn ¿Acaso no parecía lógico?. Link pareció querer jugar con la llama de su apagada vela, ahí noto que solo podía tocar la mecha. Link movió un poco la mecha y toco la cera que estaba derretida, la cual estaba tibia. _

_- Si… - dijo finalmente Link - a veces me pongo algo nostálgico y recuerdo a Navi, espero que no moleste  
- Por supuesto que no molesta – dijo Lyn sentándose cerca de Link – es que me preguntaba por aquella hada llamada Navi… es que… bueno, parecías algo triste cuando la recordabas en el entrenamiento  
- Lo siento haberte preocupado – dijo Link – no quiero entrometerte en un viejo problema mío  
- No! – dijo Lyn – en lo que sea, puedo ayudarte  
- Nadie me ha podido ayudar ha encontrar a Navi – dijo Link – desde aquel día que se fue… _

_Lyn estaba algo preocupada, parecía que Link perdía toda su alegría habitual al recordar a Navi _

_- Mi mamá me dijo una ves – dijo Lyn – que las personas que vivían errantes, vivían así porque querían olvidar algo… Que no querían ser de ningún lugar _

_La expresión de tristeza de Link no se perdió en su rostro, pero si se formó en él un toque de curiosidad al escuchar lo que dijo Lyn _

_- Olvidar – dijo Link cerrando los ojos – no es tan fácil olvidar…  
- ¿Sabes? – dijo Lyn – no es por ser curiosa, aunque debo admitirlo que lo estoy… pero, yo pienso que si uno cuenta a alguien de confianza lo que lo esta molestando, puede sentirse algo más… aliviado _

_Link rió un poco, algo que puso roja y molesta a Lyn _

_- Yo solo intento ayudarte – dijo Lyn parándose de su silla  
- Cuando era pequeño – dijo Link mirando hacía la ventana – le contaba lo que sentía a mi amiga Saria… eran cosas simples, un niño de 7 u 8 años se complica por cosas absurdas… Pero después hubo un tiempo en que no le conté nada  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lyn sentándose en la silla  
- Porque ella me empezó a gustar mucho a cierta edad – dijo Link ahora, mirando a Lyn con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara – aunque, al final nada paso entre nosotros… y después de un tiempo, seguimos siendo buenos amigos, pero jamás le volví a contar cosas que sentía _

_Lyn pestaño un momento _

_- Debo admitir que perdí algo muy importante… - dijo Link – pero, después de razonarlo… realmente, nunca la ame… solo la apreciaba mucho como amiga, quizá demasiado  
- Oh… - dijo Lyn_

_Hubo un silencio_

_- ¿Pudiste contarle cosas a Navi? – preguntó Lyn, al cual le había despertado una gran curiosidad  
- Navi fue mi compañera cuando viaje por Hyrule por primera ves – dijo Link – en ese tiempo no podía pensar mucho en mis sentimientos, solo me concentre en hacer lo que tenía que hacer…  
- Ah… - dijo Lyn  
- ¿Sabes? Te contaré un secreto – dijo Link cerrando un ojo y mirando a Lyn _

_Lyn se sonrojó un poco y trago saliva _

_- Cuando viaje por Hyrule – dijo Link – no solo viaje por Hyrule, sino también… por el tiempo  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Lyn algo confundida - ¿Cómo?  
- Supuestamente, yo salve a Hyrule de un ataque de Gannondorf cuando atacó el castillo de Hyrule – dijo Link – pero, realmente… nunca lo hice  
- No entendí muy bien – dijo Lyn  
- Con 10 años nunca habría podido vencerlo – dijo Link – así que viaje al futuro y ahí lo vencí  
- ¿Creciste cuando viajaste en el tiempo? – preguntó Lyn  
- Si… - contesto Link _

_Lyn parpadeó, no podía creer lo que Link le decía _

_- Cuando volví, nunca entendí exactamente lo que paso… – dijo Link – Gannondorf desapareció, pero todos recordaban el ataque al castillo, ahí Zelda convenció a todo el mundo de que yo vencí a Gannondorf  
- Entonces – dijo Lyn – no eres el héroe de Hyrule… eres… ¡El héroe del Tiempo!  
- Se podría decir – dijo Link  
- Aunque no creo que desde ahí hallas sido un ocioso toda tú vida… - dijo Lyn - ¿Qué hiciste después?  
- Busque a Navi – dijo Link, el cual volvió a mirar la ventana  
- Oh… ¿Tanto tiempo? – preguntó Lyn  
- Realmente – dijo Link - solo la busque 3 años…  
- Igual es mucho para mi – dijo Lyn – pero, si la extrañas tanto… ¿Por qué no intentas buscarla de nuevo? _

_Link miró a Lyn con cara triste, después, miró hacía abajo, respiró profundo _

_- Una ves… - dijo Link sin dejar de mirar hacía abajo, se veía que no era fácil contar esto – mientras buscaba a Navi, tuve un sueño… en aquel sueño yo estaba caminando… y… - Link paró un momento, como si pensará si realmente valía la pena contarlo, pero ya había empezado, no podía dejar a Lyn con la mitad de la historia – me encontraba con ella, pero… ella tenía forma hyliana  
- ¿Cómo supiste que ella era Navi? – preguntó Lyn  
- No sé – dijo Link – solo supe _

_Otro silencio largo, el cual fue eterno para Lyn, ella quería saber… _

_- Ella era como un Kokiri – dijo Link levantando la vista – pero como un Kokiri crecido… ¿Sabes? Hasta podría decir que se parecía mucho a ti Lyn  
- ¿En serio? – dijo Lyn algo sonrojada  
- Si… - dijo Link – solo que en ves de tener el pelo negro, lo tenía celeste y sus ojos eran blancos  
- Aja… - dijo Lyn  
- Ella… - dijo Link, mientras bajaba su vista de nuevo – caminó alegremente hacía mi… me abrazo… y… me dijo que me amaba… _

_Silencio… Algo ya muy molestoso para Lyn _

_- ¿Qué le dijiste? – dijo Lyn emocionada  
- Nada – dijo Link  
- ¿Ah? – dijo Lyn  
- Cuando la abrace – dijo Link, ahora con un nudo en la garganta – la sentí fría… ahí la ví… ella estaba muerta… Ahí desperté y ví a Zelda al lado de mi cama  
- Link… - dijo Lyn algo preocupada – sino querías contarme, no importaba_

_Link se refregó un poco la cara, había llorado un poco _

_- Tranquila – dijo Link sonriendo – tenías razón, hace bien contarle a alguien lo que uno siente de ves en cuando _

_Lyn sonrió _

_- Ahora – dijo Link – ve a la cama, es tarde… _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyn y Sain corrieron hasta una gran puerta, ahí Lyn escucho…

- Navi… - dijo Lineal otro lado de la puerta – no puede ser… ¿Acaso fue verdad?

Ahí Lyn paro en seco, su mente quedó en blanco

- ¡Esta adentro! – gritó Sain – Hay que entrar!  
- Si! – dijo Lyn

Lyn y Sain abrieron la puerta de aquella sala

- Link! – gritó Lyn – por fin te encuentro  
- Mamá Leila! – gritó Sain

En el siguiente capítulo  
La confusión de Link lo lleva a buscar desesperadamente respuestas sobre que paso con Navi mientras él la buscaba. Por eso, obligará a Sain ha hablar que paso mientras Navi estuvo con él ¿Realmente el sueño de Link fue verdad¿Cómo Navi se convirtió en hyliana? Esto, espero, en el siguiente capítulo


	14. Capítulo 14: Navi

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link **

**Capítulo 14: Navi **

Alguna ves, intente enterrar un sentimiento en lo más profundo de las arenas de mi corazón. Parecía como si lo hubiera logrado, pero sin darme cuenta este creció y creció… No supe de ello, porque intente olvidarlo. Solo lo vislumbré cuando él estallo y mi espíritu destrozó

Sophia estaba asustada, era la primera ves, desde que se murió, que estaba tan asustada. El cuerpo de Link siempre había sido un lugar apacible, Link siempre intento que ella estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Aunque, desde que escucho lo de Navi… Link parecía haber entrado en una confusión, tal era su confusión que Sophia casi no lo reconocía

Cuando Lyn y Sain entraron al cuarto donde estaban Link, la Sra. Leila y Sophia, Lyn miró directamente hacía Link.

Link estaba mirando hacía abajo, respiraba con dificultad, como hubiera corrido muchos kilómetros. Lyn estaba preocupada, si sus sospechas eran verdad, quizá le habían acabado de decir a Link que su sueño con Navi no había sido un sueño… Sino una desagradable verdad.

Hubo un largo silencio, Sain no entendía lo que pasaba

- Libera a Mamá Leila! – gritó Sain muy enojado a Link - ¡Ahora mismo!

Sain miró a Link decidido. Link levantó la cabeza lentamente, seguía respirando con dificultad

- Link… - dijo Lyn a sus adentros

- ¿Es verdad? – dijo Link secamente - ¿Realmente es verdad?

Link miraba a la Sra. Leila, esta levanto su cabeza y lo miró

- Lo siento – dijo la Sra. Leila – aquello debió mantenerse como un sueño

- ¿El sueño de Navi? – dijo Lyn sin pensar

Todos miraron a Lyn en ese momento, Lyn se sintió algo asustada

- ¿Navi? – dijo Sain algo sorprendido - ¿Ustedes saben donde esta Navi?

- ¿Tú conociste a Navi? – preguntó seriamente Link a Sain

- Navi… - dijo Sain algo extrañado - una pequeña hada… que quería convertirse en Hyliana… yo la ayude hace unos años

Lyn miró asustada a Sain, el cual le devolvió la mirada con algo de confusión

- ¿Pasa algo Lyn? – preguntó Sain

Link desenfundó su espada, Lyn y Sain dejaron de hablar

- ¡¡No le hagas nada! – gritó la Sra. Leila – ¡¡Él no le hizo nada a Navi!

Link puso su espada al frente de la Sra. Leila, esta solo pudo respirar profundo

- Mamá Leila – gritó Sain

- Dime que paso con Navi, Sain – dijo Link mirando directamente hacía Sain

Lyn no podía creerlo ¿Acaso Link sería capaz de matar a la Sra. Leila si Sain no le contaba la historia? No… Link jamás lo haría… pero… Lyn miró a la cara de Link, este parecía hablar en serio. Lyn estaba muy confundida por el asunto… Aunque ¿Valía la pena arriesgar la vida de la Sra. Leila para demostrar si Link realmente podría matarla?

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Se que no debo

Se que no es lo correcto

Mi razón

Me dijo que no

Pero mi corazón

Quiere saber

Donde esta

¿Qué paso?

¿Por qué no volvió?

¿Por qué no vivió?

Por qué la busque…

Y nunca la encontré…

Sain bajo la cabeza, no entendía la situación, al levantarla, miró a l Sra. Leila, después a Link.

- Navi – dijo Sain – ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre ella?

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Link algo indignado - ¿Por qué? – respiró un momento – porque… Ella es muy importante para mi…

Link respiró otra ves. Bajo la cabeza, miró el suelo… sin mover la cabeza, miró de nuevo a Sain

- Y ahora me dicen que siempre supe que estuvo muerta – dijo Link con un nudo en la garganta

Sain se quedó con la boca abierta, parecía como si al escuchar lo que dijo Link le hubieran parado el corazón de la impresión

- ¡Sain! – gritó Lyn muy preocupada - ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Navi esta muerta? – dijo Sain - ¿¿Ella murió?

- Eso es lo que me pregunto yo – dijo Link mirando a la Sra. Leila

Sain miró a la Sra. Leila, como buscando una explicación… La Sra. Leila lo miró con preocupación

- Cuenta que hiciste con Navi, Sain… – interrumpió Link

- Pues… dijo Sain – Navi…

Ahí Sain empezó a contar su historia con Navi…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un día, cuando Sain estaba jugando con su amiga Lala en la villa Gerudo, se encontró con una pequeña hada. Esta hada estaba moribunda, Sain la tomaba de las alas y no reaccionaba. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir a hablar con su Mama Leila

- Mamá Leila – llegó un día Sain, mostrando a la hada

La Sra. Leila miró a Sain y después a la hada

- Una hada… - dijo la Sra. Leila - ellas viven en los bosques

- Si… - dijo Sain – pero también cerca del gran coloso del desierto, aquí casi no viven

- Quizá se perdió – dijo la Sra. Leila – dejémosla donde debe vivir

Sain y la Sra. Leila fueron donde vivían las hadas. Sain puso a la hada en el agua

- ¿Ah? – dijo la hada despertando - ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¡Habla! – gritó Sain - ¡El hada habla!

- Estas en el desierto – dijo la Sra. Leila

- ah… - dijo la hada

- Mi nombre es Sain – dijo Sain a la hada – ella es Mamá Leila ¿Y tú?

- Mi nombre… - dijo la hada – mi nombre es Navi…

- Navi… - dijo Sain

- ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó la Sra. Leila – muy pocas hadas legan al valle Gerudo

- Vengo del bosque de los Kokiris – dijo Navi

- Debes ser una hada del gran árbol deku entonces – dijo la Sra. Leila

- ¿Conoces al gran árbol Deku? – preguntó Navi

- No – contestó la Sra. Leila – pero si he escuchado muchas historias sobre él… ¿Fuiste la hada de algún Kokiri?

- No… - dijo Navi con tono triste – la mayoría de las hadas nunca terminamos con un niño Kokiri…

- Oh, lo siento – dijo la Sra. Leila al escuchar el tono de Navi – no quería herirte

- No hay problema – dijo Navi con el mismo tono

- ¿Solo los niños Kokiris tienen hadas? – preguntó Sain algo curioso

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – preguntó la Sra. Leila

- Porque a mi también me gustaría tener una – dijo Sain

La Sra. Leila sonrió, puso su mano en la cabeza de Sain

- Las cosas que se le ocurren ha este niño – dijo la Sra. Leila mirando a Navi y después ha Sain – Yo creo que lo mejor es que dejemos que Navi viva aquí con las otras hadas

Ahí, la Sra. Leila tomó la mano de Sain

- Nos vemos pequeña Navi – dijo la Sra. Leila – tengo que llevar ha este ocurrente niño a su clase de magia

- Adiós Navi! – dijo Sain – nos vemos

Paso el día, Sain estaba en su cama. Estaba cansado, sus abuelas, Koume y Kotake, le habían enseñado un hechizo muy difícil de hacer. Mientras cerraba sus ojos, vio las estrellas por su ventana… Una de esas estrellas, parecía acercarse. Cuando esta estaba muy cerca, se dio cuenta que no era una estrella… Sino, un hada.

El hada se acerco a él, empezó ha hacer algunos movimientos rápidos, Sain se mareó un poco, pero pudo entender que parecía preocupada.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Sain

El hada afirmó y salió por la ventana. Sain la siguió. Entraron a la cueva donde estaban las hadas. Ahí Sain vio un montón de hadas que estaban arriba del agua intentando sumergirse y hacer algo. Al verlas, él corrió hacia ellas.

Las hadas salieron del lugar cuando Sain llegó, Sain pudo ver que intentaban hacer. Otra hada, la que parecía ser la pequeña Navi, estaba sumergida bajo el agua y parecía no querer salir. Sain tomó a Navi y la sacó del agua. Al sacarla, Navi empezó a moverse

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Sain a Navi

- Pues… - dijo Navi, la cual parecía no querer responder – yo…

- ¿Qué querías hacer? – preguntó Sain - ¿Matarte? ¿No viste como las otras hadas se preocuparon?

Navi bajo sus alas y se apoyo completamente en la mano de Sain

- Lo siento… - dijo Navi

Sain respiró profundo, se sentó en una roca que había en medio del lago

- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Sain – no parecías estar muy bien la última ves que te ví tampoco…

- No es nada… - dijo Navi

- ¿Nada? – dijo Sain - ¿Para intentar matarte?

Navi empezó a volar lentamente, se veía que estaba débil

- Ya terminé mi misión – dijo Navi – no tengo porque seguir viva…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sain – yo no tengo ninguna misión como para querer matarme pronto

Navi se rió por el comentario que dio Sain, no parecía tener sentido… Pero igual, él era un niño. Un niño, algo más pequeño que Link cuando lo conoció

- No entiendo porque te ries – dijo Sain algo indignado

- Cada tontería que dicen para animar a alguien – dijo Navi que seguía riendose

Sain estaba enojado, se dio vuelta y empezó su ida a su cuarto.

- ¡Escúchame! – gritó Navi antes que saliera Sain de la cueva

Sain miró de nuevo

- Emm… - dijo Navi – gracias… a pesar de que no quería que me salvaran igual lo hiciste… no puedo no agradecer eso…

Mirar a un hada triste en medio de un lugar donde tu única luz es una luna… Eso era mirar a Navi en esos momentos, Sain nunca olvidaría ese cuadro. Sain se acercó a Navi, puso sus manos debajo de ella para que se apoyara en ellas.

- Mamá Leila me dijo una ves – dijo Sain – que todo tiene solución en la vida… ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Navi guardo silencio unos segundos. Pareció tomar aire

- Me enamore de alguien que nunca podré amar… - dijo Navi – y como ya termine mi misión con él… me fui… porque no quería seguir viéndolo y queriéndolo sin poder…

Silencio de nuevo. Sain miró preocupado a Navi

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó curioso Sain – si dicen que el amor es ciego

- Bueno… si… pero… - dijo Navi – sé que a él le gustan otras chicas BUUAAAAA

Navi empezó a llorar, Sain miraba de un lado a otro intentando pedirle ayuda a las otras hadas. La hada que había ido a buscarlo, una marrón, se acercó a Navi y la movió un poco. Ahí Navi dejó de llorar

- Lo-lo siento… - dijo Navi finalmente

- ¿Necesitas ser de otra especie para estar con él? – dijo Sain - ¿O me equivoco?

- Él es hyliano – dijo Navi

- Quizá pueda ayudarte – dijo Sain

Navi miró confusa ha este pequeño, no entendía como un niño gerudo podía ayudarla… Esperen… ¿¿¿Un niño Gerudo? Recién Navi se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando con el posible hijo de Gannondorf.

- A mi siempre me han dicho – dijo Sain – que al ser hijo del rey Gerudo y de madre Hyliana tengo el poder de hacer 3 hechizos prohibidos… Supuestamente iba ha usarlos para ayudar a papá, pero… nunca pude… porque él se fue…

Sain se veía muy triste al decir eso, tanto que aparecieron unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Navi se acerco y limpio su cara.

Navi, por primera ves, sentía algo de pena por haber vencido a Gannondorf… jamás hubiera pensado en encontrarse con alguien que realmente lo extrañara.

- Mamá Leila me dijo que lo único que no se puede solucionar – dijo Sain – es la muerte de alguien… pero, como tu hyliano no a muerto, no creo que halla problema

- Eh… - dijo Navi

- Uno de los hechizos que puedo hacer es cambiar de especie a un ser – dijo Sain – pero no se los digas a nadie porque yo solo sé…

Ahí, Sain y Navi miraron a las otras hadas

- Ellas tampoco dirán nada… - dijo Navi - gracias

- De nada – dijo Sain – ahora debo ponerme ha estudiar bien como es el hechizo…

Desde ahí, Sain y Navi trabajaron mucho en conseguir los libros sin que las abuelas de Sain supieran algo. Sain leía los libros muy rápido, Navi estaba sorprendida por ello

- Aquí esta – dijo Sain – según sé yo tendría que poder hacer el hechizo con la mitad de los requerimientos… mmmm

Sain seguía leyendo… Un día, Sain cerró el libro.

- Creo que ya puedo hacerlo – dijo Sain - ¿Lista Navi?

- Si-si… - dijo Navi no muy segura

Los detalles del hechizo son algo complicados como para ser contados, a pesar de se run mago inexperto aun, Navi notaba que tenía mucho conocimiento y habilidad para estas cosas.

- Ahora sí – dijo Sain después de terminar un complicado dibujo en el suelo

Sain movió sus manos con una coordinación espectacular, una arriba, otra abajo, formando círculos con las dos, estirando el brazo encogiendo el otro… Navi solo miraba asombrada, no se dedicaba a entender lo que decía Sain… En un momento a otro, Navi vio todo negro ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso el hechizo no había resultado?

- Navi! – fue lo siguiente que escuchó Navi - ¿Estas bien?

Navi abrió los ojos, se sentía mareada. Vio a Sain, pero algo le impedía verlo con claridad. Sain corrió eso que le impedía ver

- Tienes el pelo celeste… - dijo Sain al ver a Navi como una Hyliana que tenía como 4 años más que él – y los ojos blancos ¡Es la primera ves que veo algo así!

Sain miró sorprendido un momento, pero… Al rato se sonrojo

- ¿Pasa algo malo Sain? – preguntó Navi

- Mejor te voy a buscar ropa… - dijo algo nervioso Sain

Mientras Sain iba a buscar ropa, Navi se miraba con curiosidad, sus manos, su pelo, se tocaba la cara… sus orejas…

- Soy Hyliana… - dijo Navi sin creerlo aun – es increíble

Ahí, entro a la habitación la Sra. Leila

- Pe… - dijo la Sra. Leila al ver a Navi en el suelo de la pieza de Sain - ¿Quién eres?

Navi quedó sin respuesta. Ahí llegó Sain con ropa

- Mamá Leila… - dijo Sain asustado

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó la Sra. Leila – Explícame jovencito, no esperaba algo así de ti tan jo…

- Yo soy Navi! – gritó Navi – el me ayudó a ser hyliana! No es lo que piensa!

La Sra. Leila miró sorprendida a Navi, después ha Sain.

- No me digas que… - dijo la Sra. Leila enojada

- Yo solo quería ayudarla… - dijo Sain nervioso y asustado

- Esto tendrán que verlo tus abuelas – dijo la Sra. Leila

Y así fue, el caso llegó a Koume y a Kotake. Las cuales primero estaban más sorprendidas por Navi que por retar a Sain. Pero después, tomaron medidas

- No queremos Hylianas en nuestras tierras – dijo la Sra. Koume

- Así que debemos expulsarte – dijo la Sra. Kotake

Navi bajo la cabeza

- Entiendo – dijo Navi – no puedo pedir más de ustedes

- Yo te llevaré hasta el valle – dijo la Sra. Leila

- Gracias – dijo Navi

- Yo quiero ir – dijo Sain – para despedir a Navi…

- No puedes pequeño – dijo la Sra. Koume – no puedes…

Sain nunca entendía porque no podía ir a dejar a Navi a las llanuras de Hyrule. Lo único que pudo hacer fue darle a Navi un collar Gerudo

- Para que recuerdes el valle Gerudo – dijo Sain

- Te debo mucho… - dijo Navi – gracias

Ahí, Navi le dio un beso en la frente a Sain, un beso tierno, lleno de gracias…

- Adiós Navi… - dijo Sain – adiós….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eso fue todo – dijo Sain – yo nunca volví a ver a Navi… nunca…

- Con que Navi fue Hyliana… - dijo Link – Navi realmente fue Hyliana…

Ahí, Link miró a la Sra. Leila.

- Según la historia de Sain tu estuviste con ella cuando se fue del Valle Gerudo – dijo Link

- Si… - dijo la Sra. Leila

- ¿Y qué paso ahí? – preguntó Link

- Tú ya lo sabes – dijo la Sra. Leila

- ¿Ah? – dijo Link – deja de decir estupideces y di ya que paso…

- El hechizo de Sain era incompleto – dijo la Sra. Leila

Sain respiró profundo

- Era muy pequeño para cumplir la mitad de las condiciones del hechizo… - dijo la Sra. Leila – eso fue lo que dijeron Koume y Kotake… Que hubiera resultado era solo muestra de su habilitad, pero lo más probable era que Navi muriera a los 2 días de realizado el hechizo

- Aja – dijo Link secamente

- Y así fue… - dijo la Sra. Leila – al encontrarte, ella corrió rápidamente hacía ti… Intente detenerla, pero no pude.

- Ahí la abrase y murió… - dijo Link mirando hacía el techo

Link miró el techo, el cual se empezó a poner borroso, como si tuviera agua en sus ojos… No, no era agua, eran lágrimas. Lyn estaba sorprendida, ahí miró a Sain. Sain estaba pasmado, no podía creerlo ¡Gracias ha su hechizo había muerto Navi!

- Me acuerdo que quedaste pasmado – dijo la Sra. Leila – tanto que pude acercarme a ti y dejarte inconciente… Ahí ví a lo lejos a una granjera que podía ayudarte. Me limité a tomar el cuerpo de Navi e irme…

- Yo pensaba que era un sueño… - dijo Link, que seguía mirando el techo

Ahí, Link bajo la cabeza y miró seriamente a Sain

Él intento hacer lo mejor

Él intento ayudarla

Pero eso no quita

Que a pesar de no querer

Él… él…

- Tú… - dijo Link casi ahogado – tú… ¡Mataste a Navi!

- ¡No! – gritó Lyn – él no mato a Navi

Sain miró sorprendido a Lyn. Link no había dejado de mirar a Sain. Lyn se acercó y le tomó la mato a Link

- Él quiso ayudarla – dijo Lyn - ¡Quiso ayudarla para que ella estuviera contigo! ¡Eso fue lo que hizo! ¡Todo fue un error!

- Error o no error – dijo Link soltando su mano de la de Lyn – mató a Navi igualmente

Lyn miró a Sain, él estaba sumido en un shock tal que no parecía reaccionar

- Mate a Navi… - dijo Sain, como teniendo la mente en blanco – mate a Navi…

- ¡No Sain! – dijo Lyn – tú no mataste a Navi… tu no quisiste… Sain…

A pesar de todo lo que Lyn lo miraba he intentaba animarlo, Sain no parecía poder salir de tal shock

- Maldita sea… - dijo Link - ¡Tenía que ser…

- ¡¡No digas más! – gritó Lyn al frente de Link – Lastimarás a Sain

- Ten cuidado! – gritó la Sra. Leila – él no esta muy bien anímicamente.. él no…

- ¡Tú cállate! – gritó Link a la Sra. Leila -

- ¡Link! – dijo Lyn agarrándole el brazo a Link – solo cálmate y…

- ¡Tú también cállate! – gritó Link mientras movía su brazo con la mayor fuerza que tenía.

Lyn no soltó el brazo, se podría decir que hasta voló agarrando el brazo de Link. Hasta que, Link movió tan fuerte su brazo que la lanzo hacía la pared

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

- ¡Lyn! – gritó Sain despertando

Lyn había quedado inconciente

- ¡Maldito! - gritó Sain a Link

Sain corrió hacía Link para intentar pegarle, pero…

- No lo harás – gritó Sophia

- ¡Sain! – gritó la Sra. Leila

Sophia formó un viento que hizo que Sain ni siquiera pudiera acercarse a Link.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sain también quedó inconciente al pegarse contra una pared

- ¡Sain!... ¡Cálmate Link! – gritó la Sra. Leila - ¿No ves lo que has hecho? ¡Sain!

Link sacudió su cabeza, ahí miró a Sain y a Lyn inconcientes

- ¿Qué he hecho? – dijo Link como recuperando su calma

Link quiso acercarse algo dudoso a ayudarlos. Ahí, apareció Sheik

- ¡Link! – gritó Sheik

- Hermano – dijo Sophia a Link – debemos irnos

- Pero… - dijo Link

- Ya hemos hecho lo que debemos hacer… - dijo Sophia – ellos podrán ayudarlos

- Pero… - dijo Link

- ¡Si te quedas me atraparán! – gritó Sophia

Link miró hacía Sheik que estaba en la salida.

- Yo me encargo… - dijo Sophia

Sophia invocó un hechizo donde aparecieron las criaturas negras agarrando los pies de Sheik

- Rayos… - dijo Sheik –

Ahí, Link corrió hacía la salida

- ¿Qué he hecho? – pensaba Link – Sain… Lyn…… Navi………..

En el siguiente capítulo

Sain y Lyn despiertan confundidos en la casa de Lyn. Ahí, la Sra. Serra le explica que Sheik los trajo y que Link no se ha movido del castillo en 1 semana. Pero, el siguiente movimiento de Sophia romperá con la tranquilidad que estaba. ¿Qué paso con Nabooru e Impa? ¿Por qué Link y Sophia no hicieron anda por una semana? Eso, espero… en el siguiente capítulo


	15. Capítulo 15: Por tu corazón Link

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**

**Capítulo 15: Por tu corazón... Link**

¿Alguna ves has sentido miedo de ti mismo¿Has sentido miedo de que te descontroles y no sepas lo que haces?... Hay gente que busca ese descontrol cuando bebe alcohol, busca alejarse de este mundo un momento. Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando eso afecta a tu corazón¿Qué pasa cuando te descontrolas por un sentimiento¿Acaso... acaso... ¿Ese sentimiento buscaba que le pusieras atención?

Sophia estaba muy preocupada y enojada. Link se veía mal... Desde que supo lo de Navi, no parecía querer estar en este mundo ¿Acaso tanto quería ha esa tal Navi? Sophia estaba furiosa, recién había sabido de una persona u hada, lo que sea, que Link quería... Aunque, ya no importaba tanto, porque estaba muerta. Lo que importaba ahora era Link ¡Había estado 1 semana lamentándose este hecho! Era demasiado...

-Hermano... - dijo Sophia a Link

Link miro a Sophia dentro de su mente, vio a aquella pequeña niña mirándolo preocupado. Se refregó la cara en la realidad. Era la primera vez que había llorado más de 1 hora en su vida.

- Hermano... - dijo Sophia al no ver más reacción que esa en Link – yo... quiero ayudarte

- No sé puede revivir a la gente muerta... - dijo tajantemente Link – pero... gracias igual hermana

- Hermano... - dijo Sophia tomándole las manos a Link – tengo una idea para que pases esta pena más rápido

- No te preocupes – dijo Link – debo poder hacerlo, siempre he tenido el coraje para pasar muchas pruebas... debo poder pasar esta...

- Pero... - dijo Sophia – esta prueba es distinta... además, me tienes a mí, no estás solo

- Como alguna vez tuve a Navi... - dijo Link tristemente

- ¡Link! - gritó Sophia – no quiero que te pongas así más!

- Sophia... - dijo Link

- Es que yo me preocupo mucho por ti... - dijo Sophia – y no quiero que te pase nada...

Link miró el suelo, realmente se sentía mal por no poder superar rápidamente lo de la muerte de Navi. Se sentía mal hacia Sophia, ya que no podían seguir su búsqueda

- Lo siento – dijo Link – te prometo que no estaré más triste

- No te creo – dijo Sophia

Algo sorprendido quedó Link ante ese comentario

- No quiero que me prometas no estar triste... - dijo Sophia – tu querías mucho a esa tal Navi... lo que yo quiero, es que aceptes mi ayuda

Link pestañeó varias veces antes de poder responder algo a lo que decía Sophia. ¿Ayuda¿Para qué¿Por qué siempre lo tenían que obligar a aceptar ayuda?

- No quiero complicarte más de lo que te he complicado – dijo Link

- Siendo así de obstinado para recibir ayuda complicas a las personas – dijo Sophia

Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera ¿No aceptar ayuda complica a las personas?

- Haces que me sienta preocupada – dijo Sophia – de que piense que me estás ocultando algo... de que... no crees en mi

- Sophia... - dijo Link – lo siento...

- Sentirlo no vale – dijo Sophia – solo acepta mi ayuda...

- ¿Cuál es tu ayuda? - pregunto Link

- Has llorado mucho – dijo Sophia – estas muy cansado... pero se que si duermes, soñaras con lo de Navi... Yo puedo aplicarte un hechizo para que duermas y tengas dulces sueños ¡Y así podrás descansar!

No parecía mala la idea de Sophia, Link la encontraba bastante buena, pero... algo le decía que no debía aceptar así de fácil

- Tranquila, si quieres que duerma, puedo dormir sin hechizos... - dijo Link – siempre he sido bueno para eso

- No quieres nunca aceptar mi ayuda... - dijo Sophia – eres malo...

- Eh... - dijo Link – está bien, está bien...

Sophia sonrió, por fin su hermano había aceptado su ayuda

- Genial! - dijo Sophia – y ahora... vamos a dormirte

Link cerró los ojos, respiró un momento

- Esto es por tu corazón Link... - dijo Sophia – para que esté más tranquilo...

Sophia movió las manos de una manera bastante extraña para Link, este sintió un gran sueño... Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos

- No te niegues hermano... - dijo Sophia – no te hará mal...

Finalmente, Link cerró los ojos... Y entró, en un profundo y agradable sueño.

- Espero que lo disfrutes... - dijo Sophia mirando a Link – ahora nunca volverás a estar triste, éste será tu eterno sueño feliz

Lyn despertó, estaba en su cuarto. Miró por su ventana, parecía medio día... Estaba asoleado el día. Salió a lavarse un poco, ahí, se puso ropa limpia.

- Mamá... - dijo Lyn

- Hija... - dijo la Sra. Serra - ¿Cómo despertaste?

- ¿Qué pasó mamá? - preguntó Lyn

La Sra. Serra respiró profundo, en ese momento, miró a otra mujer que estaba cerca de ella.

- Lo mismo que Sain... - dijo aquella mujer, la Sra. Leila – despiertan y ya quieren saber todo...

- ¡Sra. Leila! - dijo Lyn – está bien...

- Sí... - dijo la Sra. Leila – gracias a ustedes chicos

Ahí, Sain entró a la cocina

- Lyn! - dijo Sain – por fin despiertas... pensé que harías la bella durmiente esperando a un príncipe que te de un beso

-Tú sabes que no soy de esas chicas – dijo Lyn – además, no tengo ningún príncipe

-Sí... lo sé – dijo Sain

Ahí, Lyn miró a su madre

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - preguntó Lyn

- Un poco más de una semana – contestó la Sra. Serra -

- ¿Link ha hecho algo? - preguntó Lyn

- No hemos sabido de ningún movimiento de Link – contestó la Sra. Leila – y creo que es mejor que ustedes dos no sigan metiéndose en este tema, el joven Sheik nos pidió que los alejáramos lo más posible de esto...él se encargará

- Pe... - dijo Lyn – ¡Pero yo quiero ayudar a Link!

- Te entiendo – dijo la Sra. Leila – pero... ya han tenido suficientes heridas, dormiste una semana gracias a unos sedantes que te dimos porque te iban a doler mucho las heridas

- Hasta vino el joven amigo de Prisilla que sabe magia curativa – dijo la Sra. Serra

- Si... - dijo la Sra. Leila – además, el mismo Sain, después que despertó, te hizo algunas pociones

Lyn miró extrañada a Sain

- Parte de mi entrenamiento de mago es saber medicina básica... - dijo Sain - ¿Te importa?

- Gracias – dijo Lyn sonriendo

- Eh... - dijo Sain algo sonrojado – no agradezcas idiota, no sirve de nada

La Sra. Leila y la Sra. Serra empezaron a reír en ese momento, ver a Sain sonrojado diciendo cosas que no iban al caso era muy chistoso para ellas

- ¿De qué se ríen? - dijo Sain enojado y más sonrojado aun - ¿Por qué todos me molestan en esta casa?

- Porque eres molestable – dijo un pequeño entrando a la pieza, era Nils – ¡Lyn! Ya te extrañaba hermana

- Nils... - dijo Lyn – Lo siento si te preocupe

- Tranquila – dijo Nils – yo era el único que sabía que no podías morir por aquel golpe

- Oh, si claro – dijo Sain – aun me acuerdo "apúrate idiota, Lyn se ve mal, dale la medicina ya" y después... "cambio de color imbécil, la pusiste peor"... después que le explique que era normal de la poción "No vuelvas a darme un susto así, y sé más rápido para la próxima"

A Lyn no le quedó más que sonreír

- Tranquilos – dijo Lyn – ya estoy bien

Mientras, en el castillo... Sophia abría los ojos de Link, que ahora eran sus ojos... Al frente, estaba un joven, un joven de 16 años que ella conocía.

- Leivan... - dijo Sophia

- Sophia... - dijo Leivan

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Sophia – yo ya no te tengo hechizado...

- Yo sé lo que hago aquí – dijo Leivan – tú eres mi amiga, me preocupa que te pase

- Leivan... - dijo Sophia – lo siento si te tuve que hipnotizar...

- No te preocupes, es aceptable – dijo Leivan

Ahí, Leivan notó que Link no reaccionaba

- ¿Y el Sr. Link? - preguntó Leivan

- Está en un largo y dulce sueño... - dijo Sophia

Un alma, que estaba escondida en las paredes espiando tuvo que contener un grito ahogado... Era Sheik, el cual había estado espiando a Link.

- Entonces – dijo Leivan – ahora el cuerpo es tuyo

- Se podría decir – dijo Sophia

- Has cumplido lo que querías... - dijo Leivan - ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Debo... - dijo Sophia – eliminar a cualquier persona que pueda despertar a Link

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Leivan - ¡Pero si nadie además de tú puede despertar a Link en este momento¡Él no tiene contacto con el mundo exterior!

- El joven Gerudo... - dijo Sophia – está la posibilidad que uno de los dos hechizos prohibidos que le quedan por hacer sea el... que puede ayudar a alguien a comunicarse con Link

- Hay que eliminar a Sain entonces – dijo Leivan

- No – dijo Sophia

- ¿Ah? - dijo Leivan confundido

- Los poderes de aquel muchacho son algo muy valioso – dijo Sophia – si puedo hipnotizarlo algún día, me dará una gran herramienta...

- Entonces... - dijo Leivan

- Él – continuó Sophia – aún tiene rencor hacía Link, no querrá usarlo tan fácilmente... hay que eliminar a la persona que puede hacer que use su poder

Leivan dio un paso hacía atrás

- Tú sabes – dijo Leivan – que nunca dejaré que mates a Lyn... tú sabes que ella... ella...

- Tú la amas – dijo Sophia – lo sé

Leivan apretó los dientes

- ¿No hay otra manera? - preguntó Leivan - ¡Lyn no por favor¡No quiero que muera de nuevo!

- ¿Muera de nuevo? - preguntó Sophia sorprendida por aquel comentario de Leivan - ¿Cómo es eso?

Sheik sabía que Leivan había ocultado algo desde el principio. Pero no pensó que tendría que ver con Lyn

- No puedo contar nada de eso... - dijo Leivan algo desesperado, se veía que no quería contar nada - ¡Tampoco dejaré que mates a Lyn!

Sophia sabía que no le sacaría nada a Leivan, lo conocía, él cuando sabía un secreto, lo guardaba hasta las últimas circunstancias. Él nunca reveló que la conocía, jamás...

- Te doy 2 horas – dijo Sophia

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Leivan

- 2 horas... - dijo Sophia - para que corras a avisarle a Lyn... pero después, mandaré a mis asesinas

Leivan tragó saliva y salió corriendo

- En solo dos horas... - dijo Sophia - ¡Tú también tienes dos horas Sheik!...

Sheik no escuchó eso, porque ya se había ido, antes que Leivan.

- Impa... - dijo Sophia – Nabooru... solo faltan 2 horas...

Dio vuelta un reloj de arena

- Dos horas... - dijo Sophia – dos horas... De ahí, aseguraré que tu corazón nunca vuelva a sentirse triste Link... nunca más

Lyn, Sain y Nils estaban comiendo en la cocina un estofado que había preparado la Sra. Serra. Estaban muy callados, Lyn pensaba que le pasaría a Link, Sain pensaba si podía hacer que Lyn se dejará de preocupar por Link y Nils tenía mucha hambre como para hablar.

La puerta se abrió, un jadeante Sheik entró por ella.

- ¡Joven Sheik! - gritó la Sra. Leila al verlo entrar

Ahí, llegó Leivan

- ¡Lyn debe irse! - gritó Leivan – Sophia quiere matarla!

- ¿Qué? - dijeron todos en la casa

- Es verdad – dijo Sheik – ahora Sophia tomó el control completo del cuerpo de Link...

- ¿Qué? - dijo Lyn – no.. no puede ser...

En el siguiente capítulo

Después de dejar inconciente a Lyn porque no quería escapar, Leivan, Sain, Sheik y Nils la llevan a la ciudad Goron, donde le piden a Darunia que esconda a Lyn. La cual al despertar no los dejará ¿Lograran hacer que Lyn escape todo el tiempo¿Qué secretos ocultará Leivan¿Sain tendrá el hechizo que puede liberar a Link? Eso, no creo que este todo en el siguiente cap, pero si buena parte )


	16. Capítulo 16: No soy guerrero

Hola! dejo este mensaje para agradecer a toda la gente que ha seguido esta historia TT, en serio, no pense que fueran tantos, me han llegado mails del palacio de sheik, la misma Roskat me ha dejado reviews pedidiendo que continue aqui (ni hablar de Gannon00 nn)... y pensar que además estan Yaki-chan, chamaco, Alisse, Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep (si recibi el mensaje del Lyn x Sain 3), Karinna, SofiFF, Marth Mt... y algunos más en Obviamente, no me puedo olvidar de Elhary, su hermana y Yuleen que siempre me dan sus comentarios por messenger

Este es mi primer fan fic de Zelda, como buena fan de Link le he puesto todas las ganas que he podido, estoy agradecida por todo el apoyo que he recibido, nn, a pesar de cometer erores en medio. ¡Gracias!

**_Lyn, la aprendiz de Link_**

**_Capítulo 16: No soy guerrero_**

Mi corazón esta confundido en este momento, busca una respuesta, un camino corto, que me de a la solución de este problema ¿Por qué los problemas humanos son tan complicados?... Mejor voy, y mato el punto clave... ¿Será lo correcto¿Será la solución definitiva? Los problemas siempre tienen solución, la cuestión, es que sea solución para nosotros...

Lyn estaba atónita... Había explotado aquella pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad que habían creado en su casa. Antes de que Lyn reaccione, su padre, Don Hector, tomó la palabra

- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen jóvenes? - preguntó el Sr. Hector

- Yo no me atrevería a mentirle – dijo Leivan -

- Tú estabas hipnotizado! Has trabajado para Link y su hermana - gritó Sain por detrás - ¿Quieres que te creamos?

- Sino le creen a él – interrumpió Sheik – créenme a mí

Sain miró con algo de desconfianza a Sheik, no le gustaba lo que acababan de decir

- Yo le creo a Leivan – dijo finalmente Lyn – él jamás me ha mentido

Leivan y Sain cruzaron miradas, Sain no estaba muy contento de la gran confianza que le tenía Lyn ha este hombre.

- Lyn – dijo Leivan tomando la mano de Lyn – debes irte, es peligroso... Sophia

- Tú sabes que no voy a huir – dijo Lyn – no debo y no quiero, soy una guerrera ¿me entiendes?

- Pe... - dijo Leivan – pero... ¡Sophia debe estar planeando algo grande¡Realmente quiere eliminarte!

Sain se acercó a la escena con un paño en la mano, levantó una ceja. Sheik lo miraba bastante extrañado ¿Qué planeaba?

- Me disculpas si te interrumpo Leivan – dijo Sain – pero tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que nunca convencerás a Lyn así

Leivan miró a Sain extrañado ¿Qué se veía a meter él? Él conocía a Lyn hace más tiempo que él

- Yo que tú – dijo Sain – la dejo que se quede y se mate sola, igual, lo más probable es que Sophia manda unos asesinos hipnotizados que tiene o algo así

Se podría decir que hasta Nils estaba extrañado con el comportamiento de Sain. Sheik, por primera vez, notó un aire de Gannondorf en Sain...

- Gracias – dijo Lyn a Sain – pero no moriré

Sain miró a Lyn

- Solo prométeme una cosa – dijo Sain a Lyn

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Lyn extrañada mirándolo

Sain miró a los ojos a Lyn, soltó el paño y puso su mano en la frente de Lyn

- ¿Qué ha... - dijo Lyn, antes de quedarse dormida

- Bueno – dijo Sain mientras agarraba a Lyn y pensaba "es lo único que puedo hacer..." – no creo que los asesinos nos esperen mucho tiempo ¿No?

La Sra. Leila sonrió, sabía que Sain solo actuaba así cuando algo le importaba mucho...

- Yo llevaré a Lyn en la espalda – dijo Sheik – creo que soy el que tiene más fuerza aquí

- Yo me quedaré a distraer – dijo Don Hector – no puedo correr muy rápido, así que seré una molestia para ustedes jóvenes

- Yo me quedaré contigo papá – dijo Nils

- No – dijo la Sra. Serra – tú te irás con los jóvenes, yo y tu padre nos quedaremos, así irán más rápidos

- Yo también me quedaré – dijo la Sra. Leila – yo sé pelear, así que los podré proteger

El Sr. Hector miró a Sain, Leivan y Sheik

-Les encargo a mis hijos – dijo el Sr. Hector – son lo único importante para Serra y para mí, deben protegerlos

- Sí – dijeron Sheik y Leivan al unísono

- ¿No dirás nada Sain? - dijo la Sra. Leila

- Si – dijo Sain como si despertará

Sain estaba pensando, como que proteger a Lyn era algo muy difícil para él. Comparado con Sheik y Leivan, era el más débil, además él se estaba dando cuenta de que no era un guerrero realmente... La misma Lyn peleaba mejor que él ¿Cómo iba a protegerla?

- Darunia los recibirá – dijo Don Héctor – no creo que tenga problemas

- Lo sé – dijo Sheik – gracias por todo Don Hector

- Gracias a ti joven... - dijo Don Hector

- Yo te llevo en mi espalda Nils – dijo Leivan – no creo que corras más rápido que nosotros 3

A Nils no le gusto mucho eso, pero acepto finalmente, no quería correr. Sain dudaba si podía mantener el ritmo de Leivan y Sheik, pero no le quedaba otra. Empezaron el recorrido a la ciudad Goron.

- Ya es hora – dijo Sophia – vayan mis asesinas...

Correr, corre... El tiempo no es eterno en este momento, porque si nos demoramos más darán con nosotros. Sain casi no podía mantener el ritmo de Leivan y Sheik, estaba desfalleciendo, su orgullo era lo único que lo mantenía vivo. El orgullo que había heredado de su padre y de su madre.

Sain no entendía porque no podía ser buen guerrero ¡Su padre y su madre venían de familias de guerreros! Eso se veía en Link, Link tenía habilidad para cualquier arma, una reacción rápida para atacar en cada momento. Su padre fue conocido por combinar la magia con una gran habilidad con las armas... ¿Por qué no pudo heredar la habilidad de cualquiera de los dos? Había estado pensando esto desde el día su último día en Gerudo, cuando Lyn le pidió que lanzara una magia mientras ella lo cubría.

Empezó a ver borroso, se tapó los ojos con su mano, se detuvo.

- Sain! - gritó Sheik - ¿Estas bien?

- Continúen sin mi – dijo Sain – yo los alcanzaré más rato

- Escóndete – dijo Sheik – si es que te encuentran, te interrogaran... El cementerio de Kakariko esta cerca, no es el lugar más lindo, pero nunca te buscaran ahí

- Sí – dijo Sain

- ¿Puedes llegar? - preguntó Leivan

- Es cerca... - dijo Sain jadeando – voy caminando

Abiertas fueron las puertas de la casa de la Sra. Serra y el Sr. Hector, dos mujeres entraron con decisión. La Sra. Leila levantó su mirada hacía ellas

- Impa ... - dijo la Sra. Leila – Nabooru...

Difícil estaba la situación. Los ojos sin brillo ni sentimiento hacían notar el estado de las dos: Estaban bajo el poder de Sophia. La Sra. Leila nunca pensó que Sophia mandaría a tan buenas guerreras. Al notar el silencio de las dos, la Sra. Leila decidió seguir la conversación

- ¿Para qué han venido? - dijo la Sra. Leila

- ¿Dónde esta Lyn? - dijo cortantemente Impa

- Lyn... - dijo la Sra. Leila – salió con sus amigos... oh, se me olvido preguntar donde ¿Le dijeron a usted Sra. Serra?

- No – dijo la Sra. Serra – como iban con el joven Sheik no me preocupe

- Déjense de idioteces – dijo Nabooru levantando su espada hacía Leila – tenemos ordenes de eliminar a cualquiera que sepa algo y no quiera dar información

- Directas – dijo la Sra. Leila – demasiado...

Sain llegó al cementerio, se escondió detrás de una gran tumba que estaba al final. Una señora le había dado un poco de agua del poso, así que se sentía mejor. Sus piernas le dolían, no sentía que pudiera mantener el paso hacía la ciudad Goron.

- Estudiar tanto sentado me ha hecho mal... - pensó Sain

Era la primera ves que Sain admitía que se sentía cansado, antes, solo se limitaba a seguir, hasta que desfallecía.

- ¿Qué pensará mi papá de mi? - pensó Sain – debo ser su gran decepción... lo siento padre... soy muy débil...

La pelea era muy difícil para la Sra. Leila, Nabooru e Impa eran grandes contendoras por separado, juntas eran imposibles. El Sr. Hector se dio cuenta de eso, así que salió de la casa

- Querido, tú no puedes pelear – dijo la Sra. Serra – tu pie...

- Yo soy solo un pacifico herrero – dijo el Sr. Hector levantando un arco – que nunca ha querido pelear... solo he cazado con mi arco... pero... sabe que debe pelear cuando debe

Un gritó muy fuerte salió de Don Hector en ese momento, apuntó hacía Impa. Lanzó su flecha. La flecha rozó al lado de la cara de Impa, la cual casi no pudo esquivar. Gracias ha esa flecha, la Sra. Leila pudo dar un respiro y atacar directamente a Nabooru

- Querido... - dijo la Sra. Serra

- Ve al cementerio... – dijo el Sr. Hector a la Sra. Serra – ahí guarde una espada que quería darle a Lyn cuando terminara su entrenamiento... no creo poder dársela, así que...

- Hector... - dijo la Sra. Serra

Ella miró hacía Impa, la cual los estaba observando

- Ve! - gritó el Sr. Hector

La Sra. Serra empezó a correr, Impa notó eso. Corrió hacía ella, Pero una flecha paso al frente de sus narices.

- No te dejaré que la sigas – dijo el Sr. Hector

Casi no podía darse cuenta de eso la Sra. Leila, Nabooru y ella estaban cruzando espadas. Chispas y chispas, ver el movimiento de ella, predecir el otro.

Sain miraba el cielo¿Qué estaría pasando ahora¿Por qué estaba nublado el cielo?

- Lyn... - dijo Sain - ¿Por qué tú?

Impa miró al Sr. Hector, se acercó a él.

- No quería hacerle nada a un lisiado – dijo Impa – pero si usted insiste

Otra flecha fue lanzada, pero esta ves toco la ropa de Nabooru empujándola hacía el suelo, dejándola aturdida.

- ¡Protege a Serra! - gritó Don Hector a la Sra. Leila, mientras era atravesado por una daga que tenía Impa

- Idiota... - dijo Impa

En su último aliento, Don Hector tomó el brazo de Impa.

- No te irás... - dijo mirando a Impa, la cual la veía cada ves más borrosa

La Sra. Leila respiró profundo y corrió para alcanzar a la Sra. Serra.

- Maldita sea... - dijo la Sra. Leila

¿Qué estará pasando ahora? Cuando uno esta solo, el tiempo parece inerte, parece nada... Parece como si uno fuera el único existente en este mundo. Sain tenía la mente en blanco en ese momento, se había cansado de pensar... Pensó que quedarse ahí, hasta que todo pasara, seria lo mejor que podía hacer.

¿No es más fácil así? Darse cuenta que uno hace tan poco, que lo mejor es retirarse del camino y dejar que los que puedan hacerlo lo hagan. ¿No es mejor? La rabia de no poder hacer nada, te lleva a darte cuenta de eso. Si uno quiere a alguien, a veces es mejor retirarse de su camino.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó la Sra. Leila a la Sra. Serra

- Al cementerio... - dijo la Sra. Serra – a buscar la espada de Lyn...

Pero... El sentimiento de culpa, de no hacer nada te invade el alma... No, es mejor así, si es que salía del camino era mejor.

- Por aquí debe estar – dijo la Sra. Serra

Sain despertó al escuchar eso, se estaba quedando dormido

- Yo cavaré – dijo la Sra. Leila

¿Qué hacían aquí? Sain no entendía, podía preguntarles... No... Aun no era capaz de decirle a su Mama Leila que era un inútil. Decidió quedarse ahí.

- ¡Aquí esta! - gritó la Sra. Leila cuando la desenterró

La funda era hermosa, se veía que estaba hecha por el herrero real. Tenía unos símbolos de la trifueza y las 3 diosas talladas en metal. La Sra. Leila no pudo evitar mirar aquella funda. Al tomar la espada, notó que era muy liviana, demasiado. Quería verla, pero no podía... El tiempo no le daba.

- Dásela a Lyn – dijo la Sra. Serra – Hector la hizo para cuando ella terminará su entrenamiento con Link... ninguno de los dos pensamos en el momento que llegaron en joven Sheik y el joven Leivan que la necesitaría... Pero, viendo que la situación esta como esta... no nos queda otra que mandarle la espada

- Pero usted... - dijo la Sra. Leila

- Soy solo una artista – dijo la Sra. Serra – en estas situaciones soy inútil... pero, esto es lo que puedo hacer

Detrás, aparecieron Impa y Nabooru. La Sra. Leila las miró, levantó su espada, sin soltar la de Lyn.

Sain solo escuchaba como espadas se cruzaban, se tapó los oídos, pero igual escuchaba.

- ¡Sra. Serra! - gritó la Sra. Leila, mientras Nabooru la atacaba e Impa caminaba hacía la Sra. Serra

- Por favor... - dijo la Sra. Serra – Din, Farore, Nayru... cuiden a mis hijos

Un grito ahogado escucho Sain, era la Sra. Serra, este respiraba profundo ¿Acaso podía hacer algo¡Su madre estaba sola! Debía, debía ayudarla

"_**Link tenía a La Sra. Leila en sus brazos, ella estaba inconsciente**_

_**- Perdió porque fue a defenderte – dijo Link, mirando a los ojos de Sain – al verte caer... como cualquier madre"**_

Aquella escena paso por la mente de Sain como un relámpago. Él, intentando hacer algo... había sido la razón de que su Mama Leila perdiera. ¿Acaso ahora iba a ser diferente? Se detuvo. No, no iba ha ser diferente ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? Nada... Absolutamente nada...

Respiros, espadazos... Otro grito de aliento... Sain se tapaba los oídos, cerraba los ojos, no quería escuchar, no quería saber que no podía hacer nada... En cierto momento, todo quedo en silencio. Sain se levantó.

El cementerio estaba en silencio, una brisa paso por el pelo de Sain, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de desesperación y lágrimas. Su mamá Leila estaba en el suelo, se acercó a ella, la tocó. De su boca salía sangre, su pecho estaba rojo, sus ojos vacíos, su belleza opacada por el susto de un golpe repentino.

- Mama Leila... - dijo Sain

Sain se tapó los ojos, sus manos se humedecieron inmediatamente. Ahí, sintió una mano en su hombro, era la Señora que le había dado agua.

-Joven... lo siento... yo no pude... - dijo la Señora

- Lo sé... - dijo Sain entre sollozos – yo tampoco...

La Señora tomó la espada de Lyn, la cual estaba al lado de la Sra. Leila

- ¿Conoces a la niña Lyn? - dijo la Señora

Sain afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

- Ella debía darle esto –dijo la Señora a Sain – yo soy muy vieja como para ir a buscarla... Pero tú eres joven, puedes ir...

- Pero... - dijo Sain

- Yo me encargaré de enterrar los cuerpos – dijo la Señora

Sain se levantó, tomo la espada.

- Esta bien – dijo Sain – debo... ir a dejarle esta espada a Lyn

Mientras Sain empezaba a correr y salía del cementerio, un brillo azul salió de aquella señora. La cual, en ves de una vieja, era una joven de esplendorosa belleza

- Las diosas no pueden ayudarte más joven – dijo la Señora – los seres deben cometer sus errores... Para saber que pueden hacer más...

Movió una mano, e hizo una tumba para la Sra. Leila y la Sra. Serra

- Pero, el precio puede ser muy caro – dijo la Señora – muy caro...

Fin del capítulo

**En el siguiente capítulo**

Sheik, Leivan, Lyn y Sain discuten sobre la situación. Lyn quiere salvar a Link a toda costa, pero nada es seguro, es más fácil matarlo que salvarlo. ¿Logrará Lyn convencer a todos de que hay que salvar a Link¿Lograrán encontrar alguna manera¿Qué dirá Lyn al saber lo que paso con sus padres? Todo eso, espero, en el siguiente capítulo


	17. Chapter 17: Segunda oportunidad

_**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**_

_**Capítulo 17: Segunda oportunidad**_

Perdonar, es más difícil que pedir perdón... Cuando tu corazón está herido, intentar perdonar es una hazaña que no todos podemos hacer. Hay que tener el coraje de enfrentar a tus propios sentimientos, a decir "Te perdono" a pesar de lo que hallan hecho. Quizá, es más difícil actuar en favor a esa persona que te ha hecho algo...

- Yo siempre he visto espíritus – respondió Leivan a la pregunta de Sheik – por eso conocí a Sophia... ella... realmente no es mala niña

Sheik y Darunia miraron seriamente a Leivan

- Gracias ha eso – dijo Darunia – se nos hará difícil confiar en ti...

- Se dice que las personas que ven espíritus de nacimiento – dijo Sheik – no mienten... no creo que Leivan nos traicione

- No mienten – dijo Darunia – pero pueden guardar en su interior muchos secretos... como lo hiciste hasta ahora... tú conocías a Sophia, podrías haber conversado con ella desde antes

- Ella me hipnotizo un tiempo – dijo Leivan – creía que no podía confiar en mi porque Lyn estaba metida en esto... pero...

- Entiendo – dijo Sheik – pero ahora que ella piensa matar a Lyn, ella entendió que no puedes ayudarla

- Yo pensé al principio que sería beneficioso para el entrenamiento de Lyn... - dijo Leivan – no me di cuenta del odio de Sophia... ni que ella se descontrolaría por sus sentimientos... yo nunca pensé

- Yo no desconfiaré de ti – dijo Sheik mirando a los ojos de Leivan – pero ahora, debes ayudarnos... tú puedes conversar con Sophia, puedes ser nuestra salvación

- Ella es muy obstinada – dijo Leivan – no creo que pueda...

- Hay que intentarlo... - dijo Sheik

- Ella no aceptará... - dijo Leivan – ella cree que tener a Link dormido es lo mejor

- Esto está difícil... - dijo Sheik

Lyn abría los ojos, estaba maldiciendo a Sain, recién se había dado cuenta que le había aplicado un hechizo para dormirse. Veía algo borroso, una mancha café grande

- Buenos días Lyn – le dijo esa mancha café

Lyn saltó del susto, se sacudió y miró claramente ha esa mancha café

- Parece que no me reconoció, soy Link – dijo el Goron que estaba al frente de ella

Ahí Lyn recordó al Goron, era el pequeño Link, hijo de Darunia.

- Disculpa... - dijo Lyn algo avergonzada – yo... yo... bueno, no sé que exactamente pasa ahora

- Pues... - dijo Goron Link – a mi no me han explicado nada, pero el señor Sheik con otro joven están hablando con mi padre en estos momentos... me pidieron que no dejara que saliera de la pieza

- Lo siento – dijo Lyn levantándose – pero debo ir a pedir unas cuantas explicaciones

- Espera! - gritó Goron Link

Goron Link se puso al frente de Lyn, pero esta caminaba con decisión, quería saber que había pasado mientras ella dormía. Cuando llegó al medio de la ciudad Goron, se dio cuenta que no sabía ni donde estaba parada. Había estado tan poco en la ciudad Goron... Empezó ha hacer memoria... Se acordó de que Link había hablado con Darunia una ves. Y que fue en la planta baja, quizá ahí era donde Darunia estaba hablando con Sheik. Goron Link le tomó la mano

- Cálmese... - dijo Goron Link – ya le explicaran todo, no creo que...

- ¿Tú crees que es difícil tranquilizarse cuando te amenazan de muerte después te duermen y no sabes que pasa? - Lyn le grita en la cara a Goron Link

- Pues... yo...solo... - dijo con cara llorosa Goron Link – no quería... yo...

Lyn trago saliva, no sabía que hacer ante un Goron que estaba casi por llorar

- Yo... - dijo Lyn nerviosa – no quise lastimarte, es que... bueno, no estoy pasando un momento muy grato – sonríe forzosamente – ya sabes...

- Ok... shiff... - dijo Goron Link – ok...

Ahí, Darunia salió de un cuarto.

- Oh – dijo Darunia al ver a Lyn

Detrás de Darunia, salieron Sheik y Leivan.

- ¿Estás bien Lyn? - preguntó Leivan - ¿No te ha pasa--

- Quiero una explicación! - gritó Lyn - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Tranquila – dijo Sheik – nuestra preocupación ahora es Sain

- ¿Le pasó algo a Sain? - preguntó Lyn preocupada

- Él pidió que lo dejáramos atrás porque se sentía cansado – dijo Sheik – estábamos escapando, no podíamos detenernos... Pero él aún no ha llegado y han pasado más de 5 horas

- Hay que ir a buscarlo! - dijo Lyn – no hay tiempo que perder!

- No! - dijo Leivan – yo puedo ir! Tú quédate... si Sophia te encuentra...

- Si Sophia me encuentra yo pelearé! - dijo Lyn – pero no puedo dejar que Sain este solo allá fuera, solo y cansado!

Sheik y Leivan miraron algo preocupados a Lyn.

- ¿Por qué me miran así? - preguntó Lyn - ¿Acaso no me dejan pelear¿Porque soy una chica?

- Nunca nos referimos ha eso – dijo Sheik – nunca hay que subestimar el poder de una mujer... pero... según lo que he visto que haces, noté que Link aún no encuentra que estés lista para enfrentar algo tan peligroso

- Pero él... - dijo Lyn apretando las manos – ¡él hizo su gran aventura más joven de lo que yo soy ahora!

Lyn tenía razón, Sheik respiró profundo y puso su mano en el hombro

- Está bien – dijo Sheik – no te obligaremos ha escapar de nuevo, pero por favor... piensa que estamos nosotros para ayudarte en esto, no seas igual que Link, que va solo a todo

Lyn sonrió, afirmó

- Gracias – dijo Lyn

- ¿Sain? - dijo Nils, el cual estaba en la entrada hablando con un pequeño Goron

Lyn, Sheik, Leivan y Darunia subieron lo más rápido posible a la entrada de Goron city

- ¿Lyn? - dijo Nils al ver a Lyn

Lyn miró a Nils, pero no le contestó, ahí miró a Sain. Sain venía agotado, parecía haber corrido mucho. Estaba entero cubierto de tierra, como si se hubiera caído varias veces. En sus manos, tenía una espada que estaba dentro de una muy elegante funda. Sain respiró unas cuantas veces, miró a Lyn

- ¿Sain? - dijo Lyn preocupada - ¿Estás bien?

Sain abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, se veía que quería decir algo, pero algo lo detenía

_¿Qué pasará cuando lo sepa? _

- ¿Sain? - dijo Lyn mientras se acercaba a Sain y le tocaba el hombro

Sain dio un paso hacía atrás, miró a Lyn, respiro profundo, cerró los ojos.

- Perdóname Lyn! - grito Sain mientras se agachaba – yo no pude... no pude...

Lyn lo miraba extrañado, antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra, Sain estiró su brazo y le mostró la espada

- Tus padres te mandan esto... - dijo Sain algo inseguro – fue... fue... su último deseo

Todos se miraron, Lyn tomó la espada, notó inmediatamente que la hizo su padre

- Pasa Sain – dijo Sheik – creo que nos tienes que contar algunas cosas...

Todos se miraron en silencio, Sain obedeció a lo que le dijo Sheik. No quería más guerra. Sain comió y bebió un poco, mientras Lyn miraba la espada y pensaba lo que dijo Sain. Sain la miraba, suspiró un poco

- ¿Estás mejor ahora? - preguntó Leivan

- Sí... - dijo Sain sin dejar de mirar a Lyn

- Creo que ahora debes decirnos que paso – dijo Sheik

Al escuchar esto, Lyn miró hacia Sain

- Está bien... - dijo Sain algo desanimado – yo... bueno... - mira hacía el suelo- cuando estaba en e¡ cementerio... vi a Mamá Leila y a la Sra. Serra... ellas buscaban esta espada... pero... ahí... llegaron... y... - Sain tragó saliva, se refregó la cara porque empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos – las mataron...

- ¿Qué? - dijeron todos al unísono

- No puede ser... - dijo Lyn, algo confundida

- Estás mintiendo! - gritó Nils nervioso - ¡Mientes¡Mientes¡Mamá no esta muerta!

- Yo estaba escondido... - siguió Sain – escuche que esa espada era para ti... no hice mucho, tenía miedo... estaba cansado... lo... lo siento Lyn... yo...

- Mentiroso! Mentiroso! - dijo Nils con lágrimas en los ojos – Es Mentira!

- ¿No sabes algo de el Sr. Hector? - preguntó Sheik

- No... - dijo Sain, sin dejar de mirar la cara de sorprendida de Lyn

- Yo iré a investigar – dijo Sheik – ustedes no se muevan...

Lyn se sentó en una caja que había cerca, miraba la espada estupefacta... Sus padres... ¿por qué? Ellos no habían hecho nada...

- Lo siento Lyn... - dijo Leivan acercándose a Lyn – yo...

Lyn levantó la cabeza y miró a Leivan

- ¿Qué haré ahora? - preguntó Lyn

- No sabría decirte – dijo Leivan – pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda, sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo

"Si", pensaba Sain mirando lo poco de comida que le quedaba, "Siempre podrás contar con él...". Al frente de Sain, estaba Nils, el cual estaba mirando el suelo, un moco caía de su nariz, intentaba subirlo, pero no podía, era muy pesado

- Toma – dijo Sain pasándole un pañuelo a Nils, este se lo acepto - tranquilo

Nils limpió su nariz con el pañuelo

- ¿No es mentira? - dijo tristemente Nils

Era la primera ves que a Sain le daba pena Nils. Nils siempre había sido un fastidio, un niño demasiado inteligente y maldoso para su edad. Pero aquella ves era solo un niño desamparado, que sentía que se le había caído el mundo

- Nils - dijo Sain – Lo siento

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Nils empezó a llorar, aun no podía creer lo que le decían

- Nils! - dijo Lyn al escuchar al pobre de Nils

Lyn se levantó, le toco el hombro a su hermano. Al sentir esto Nils dejo de llorar un momento. Se miraron a los ojos y luego se abrazaron. Lyn sabía que no podía ser débil ahora, debía proteger a Nils... Cueste lo que le cueste

Leivan se sentó al lado de Lyn y Nils. Los miró preocupado. Sain también los miró, unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro

- Por lo menos tienes ahora quien te abrace – pensó Sain refregándose la cara y pensando en su Mama Leila

Los Gorons miraban aquella escena en silencio, no podían hacer nada... absolutamente nada...

Sheik caminaba hacía la casa de Don Hector. Ya había confirmado que la Sra. Leila y la Sra. Serra estaban fallecidas. Una señora las había enterrado amablemente. Al llegar a la casa, encontró a un Deku. Este lo miró

- ¿El señor Hector? - preguntó Sheik

- Tengo su cuerpo en una caja – dijo el Deku – pensaba ir a dejarlo al cementerio de los Hylianos en unas horas, le debo algunos favores al Sr. Hector, así que creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

- Yo puedo ayudarlo – dijo Sheik – sino es molestia

Pasaron algunas horas, Nils se había quedado dormido. Llorar es uno de los actos que más cansa... Lyn lo miraba.

- Esta espada la hizo tu padre como veo – dijo Leivan tomando la espada

- Si – dijo Lyn – no me había dado cuenta que mi padre la había hecho

- Link le pidió que la hiciera – interrumpió Sain – mientras estaba en la casa lo escuche una ves comentarlo... Esa espada, supuestamente, debería ayudarte con tus debilidades... eso dijo

- Link... - dijo Lyn - ¿Qué será de él ahora?

- Debe estar en un lindo sueño – dijo Leivan – quizá este mejor que nosotros

- Si Sophia le quitó su libertad – dijo Lyn – eso no se debería hacer...

- Pero... a cambio – dijo Leivan – le dio tranquilidad

- ¿Cómo sabes? - preguntó Lyn a Leivan

- Eso me dijo ella – dijo Leivan – ahora Link será feliz, aunque sea en su realidad

- Que se quede ahí – dijo Sain enojado – ya nos ha causado bastantes problemas

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Lyn – no podemos abandonar a Link! debemos encontrar una manera de que despierte

- De lo poco que sé sobre espíritus – dijo Sain – es que si el mismo acepto que le hicieran eso, la única manera de hablar con él sería meterse a su mente...

- Y eso es uno de tus hechizos prohibidos ¿O no? - dijo Leivan a Sain

Sain miró algo sorprendido a Leivan, después se rió un momento

- No – dijo Sain parando de reír – no tengo ese hechizo prohibido

- Eso significa que no podremos liberar a Link – dijo Leivan – no hay mago en Hyrule que pueda hacer eso...

- No – dijo Lyn – no podemos rendirnos! Debe haber algún camino, yo lo sé... hablar con Sophia, intentar comunicarse con Link ¡Debe haber otro camino!

Leivan y Sain suspiraron, sabían que Lyn no se daría por vencido

- No creo que después de tener la culpa de matar a tus padres – dijo Sain muy seriamente – Link se merezco que intentes salvarlo

- Pero... - dijo Lyn mirando a Sain - ¡Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad¡Yo sé que él no quiso!

- ¡Él dejo a Sophia entrar a su cuerpo! - dijo Sain

- Pero... - dijo Lyn

- ¡Él dejo que Sophia lo durmiera sabiendo lo peligrosa que es! - interrumpió Sain a Lyn

- Pero... - dijo Lyn

- ¡Gracias ha eso Mamá Leila y tus padres están...! - dijo Sain furioso - ¿Y tú quieres salvarlo?

- Lo sé... - dijo Lyn mirando el suelo – pero él no es mala persona... ¡merece una segunda oportunidad!

- ¡Y nadie se la dio a mi padre! - gritó Sain

- Más bajo – dijo Leivan – Nils esta durmiendo

Sain y Lyn se miraron un momento. Miraron después para lados contrarios, Lyn cruzó los brazos. Sain hizo lo mismo después. Lyn miró a Sain sin mover su cabeza.

- Tú... - dijo Lyn - ¿Mataste a Navi no?

Eso fue como un gran balde de agua en la cabeza para Sain

- Pero... - dijo Lyn mientras Sain la miraba estupefacto – Tú no quisiste, pero, al final de cuentas, la mataste... por un error

Sain tragó saliva, Lyn tenía razón... Pero ¿Qué tenía que ver eso ahora?

- Yo no soy persona – dijo Lyn – para juzgar lo que pasó con tu padre, pero yo sé... de corazón, que tú nunca matarías a Navi

- Lyn... - dijo Sain

- Yo sé que Link tampoco lo haría – dijo Lyn – mi corazón lo dice... No te pido ayuda... pero, no digas que él no merece una segunda oportunidad... - Lyn empezó a tener un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos – porque él es una buena persona...

Sain miró un momento el suelo. Lyn quería luchar por lo que ella creía, aunque pareciera imposible de realizar. ¿Tanto Lyn apreciaba a Link? Bueno... Lyn haría lo mismo por él...

- Está bien – dijo finalmente Sain

- Gracias – dijo Lyn, la cual después abrazo a Sain casi sin pensarlo – Gracias!

- De nada... - dijo algo nervioso Sain

Lyn soltó a Sain

- Pues – dijo Leivan – seamos realistas ahora... ¿Cómo podremos comunicarnos con Link?

- Ni idea – dijo Lyn algo decepcionada de si misma

- Yo sé – dijo Sain

- Ah? - dijeron Lyn y Leivan

- ¿Acaso me creyeron cuando dije que no tenía el hechizo prohibido? - dijo Sain

Sheik había terminado de enterrar el cuerpo del Sr. Hector.

- Cuando termine esto – dijo Sheik al quedarse solo en el cementerio – le haremos un funeral con todos los honores

- ¿Cuando termine esto? - dijo una voz - ¿Cuándo?

Sheik se dio vuelta asustado, conocía esa voz... Era Sophia. Detrás de él estaba parado Link, bueno, Sophia controlando el cuerpo de Link

- Sophia... - dijo Sheik poniéndose en guardia

- Tranquilo – dijo Sophia – no ensuciaré las manos de mi hermano contigo

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Sheik

- Qué rápido... - dijo Sophia – sólo quiero que le des esta carta a Lyn... es una pequeña propuesta que tengo para ella

- Oh... - dijo Sheik tomando la carta y examinándola con sus conocimientos si tenía algún hechizo mágico extraño o algo así

- No tiene nada – dijo Sophia - no seas así

Sheik miró desconfiado a Sophia...

- Sólo dale la carta – dijo Sophia saliendo del cementerio – sólo dale la carta...

En el siguiente capítulo:

En la carta, Sophia reta a Lyn a una pelea. Si Lyn gana, Sophia promete liberar a Link... pero si Lyn pierde... ¿Será verdad lo que dice Sophia¿Usarán igual el hechizo prohibido de Sain? Esto, espero que esté todo... en el siguiente cap nnUu


	18. Chapter 18: Antes de la batalla

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**

**Capítulo 18: Antes de la batalla**

Quisiera que fuera más fácil solucionar esto, pero cada ves que avanza, se pone peor el asunto. No tengo malas intenciones al respecto, pero como veo, lo he hecho todo mal. Me sente un momento a pensar, para poder solucionar esto, tengo que dar un golpe en el punto exacto. Espero darlo, porque o sino, estaré perdida. ¿A dónde iré a parar?

- Quiero que tengan unas cosas claras antes de intentar el hechizo – dijo Sain

- Aja – dijeron Lyn y Leivan al mismo tiempo

- Solo puede entrar una persona a la mente de Link – dijo Sain – hay que ser cuidadoso al elegir quién...

- Entendido – dijeron Lyn y leivan

- El hechizo se aplica en una arma – continuó Sain – para entrar a la mente de Link, esta arma debe cruzar su corazón

- ¿Eso no podría matar a Link? - preguntó preocupada Lyn

- Hay un 40 de posibilidades de matarlo – contestó Sain – es algo alto...

- Hay que tomar el riesgo – dijo Lyn – si es la única manera

Lyn se veía muy preocupada por eso, Leivan y Sain lo notaban, pero... ¿Qué más podían hacer?

- El portador de la arma – continuó Sain – es el que entrará dentro de la mente de Link

- ¿Solo eso? - preguntó Leivan

- Intenta aplicarle el hechizo al arma tu mismo... - dijo Sain sarcásticamente

- Eh... - dijo Leivan

- Para la persona que este adentro... - dijo Sain – hay muchos peligros... según leí, su alma estaría muy débilmente conectada ha este mundo si él o Link mueren dentro de de la mente de Link, solo tendría una hora de vida antes de ser desconectado de este mundo...

- ¿Si Link muere en su mente el muere? - preguntó Lyn

- Si – dijo Sain – un cuerpo es lo que nos mantiene conectados ha este mundo de cierto modo, es como nuestro contenedor, en la mente se juega esa conexión, entre el cuerpo y el alma, si se pierde... pasas ha ser fantasma o irte al cielo...

Leivan miró a Lyn, sabía que ella pretendía ser la que entrará a la mente de Link. Pero ¿No habría otra persona¿No sería un gran riesgo para ella¿Qué pasaría si moría ahí adentro¿Qué sería de Nils?. Leivan respiró un momento, cerró los ojos, tenía que encontrar a alguien más... pero ¿Quién? Sheik conocía a Link desde hace tiempo, quizá el sabría alguien más.

Hablando de Sheik, había recién llegado a la ciudad Goron con la carta de Sophia. Sheik pensaba si Sophia planeaba algo extraño con esto. Entró, miró a Lyn, Sain y leivan que estaban sentados

- Hola ¿Qué hacen? - dijo Sheik

- Vemos quién podría entrar a la mente de Link... - dijo Leivan - Sain se ofreció ha hacer la conexión

- Eso esta difícil... - dijo Sheik – desde que dejo de buscar a Navi, Link ha intentado no hacercarse mucho a la gente sentimentalmente

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Lyn

- Link ha tenido una vida muy difícil – dijo Sheik – a pesar de ser considerado el héroe de Hyrule, Link no ha sido tratado como tal... aunque él tampoco ha querido mucho el reconocimiento... Es como si intentara de escapar de la unión sentimental con otra persona. Además de los que lo conocímos antes de que buscará a Navi, no tiene más amigos... Excepto ustedes

Leivan se estaba dando cuenta que su plan de encontrar a otra persona no iba a funcionar tan fácilmente.

- Lo note cuando estuvo en la casa... - dijo Lyn – a pesar de ser muy amable, siempre quería irse... fue una odisea mantenerlo en la casa

- Me imagino – dijo Sheik – Malon, Saria, la princesa Ruto y la princesa Zelda – recuerden que los 3 que estan ahí no saben que es la princesa Zelda - intentaron muchas veces hacerlo, pero Link siempre se escapaba

- A ninguna se le ocurrió que se lástimara el tobillo – dijo Lyn mirando el techo

- Se podría decir que lograste algo que nadie hiso – dijo Sheik – lograr que Link se quedará en un lugar...

- Me estan queriendo decir... - dijo Sain - ¿De qué la persona que debería ir es Lyn?

- ¿Qué? - dijo Leivan - ¿No es algo peligroso?

- Puede ser – dijo Lyn – pero Link me tiene prometido que me entrenará, debe cumplir su promesa!

Ahí sabían que intentar convencer a Lyn de lo contrario sería una perdida de tiempo

- Pero antes – dijo Sheik pasándole la carta a Lyn – Es para ti, lo manda Sophia

- ¿Sophia? - preguntó Lyn

Lyn abrió la carta, ahi leyo lo que decía

"_Srta. Lyn_

_Nos vemos al amanecer de pasado mañana en tu casa. En un enfrentamiento decidiremos todo_

_Sophia" _

- Entendido... - dijo Lyn

- Puede ser una perfecta oportunidad – dijo Sain – para hacer lo del hechizo

- Si... - dijo Lyn

- Pero... - dijo Leivan

Leivan calló, estaba pensando en la pobre de Sophia ¿Pobre¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Si cada ves parecía estar más loca! Pero... ella no había sido mala persona con él. Antes, antes de que ella supiera que Link era su hermano, ella era un espiritu dulce que andaba por ahi. Tenía algo vacío, eso si, pero seguía siendo dulce...

- Pásame la espada – dijo Sain a Lyn – creo que debo empezar

- ¿Hay que dejarte solo? - preguntó Lyn

- Es lo mejor – dijo Sain – un cuarto donde pueda concentrarme en lo que hago

Sheik hablo con Darunia, el cuerto fue fácil de conseguir. Lyn y Leivan se quedaron esperando

- Nils sigue durmiendo... - dijo Lyn

- Si... - dijo Leivan – imáginate que sería de él si a ti te pasa algo...

Lyn miró el suelo, tenía razón... Si ella moría en esto, Nils quedaría sin nadie. Ahí, Lyn se acordó de una frase que le había dicho Link

"**_- Tú tienes mucho aquí como para dejarlo – dijo Link – tienes una familia como yo jamás la tuve..." _**

Tienes... tenía... Era triste pensar aquello. Ahora entendía un poco más a Link. ¡Él ni siquiera conoció a sus verdaderos padres!

Paso un día, Sain se había demorado demasiado, asi que decidieron entrar a aquella habitación. Ahí se encontraron a Sain durmiendo en el suelo

- Debe estar muy cansado – dijo Lyn -

- Demasiado... - dijo Leivan

Sain despertó a más o menos el atardecer, se refregó un poco los ojos. Lyn estaba sentada al lado de él

- ¿Cómo esta el bello durmiente? - preguntó Lyn

Sain se sobó un poco la cara con sus manos, ahí miró a Lyn

- Cansado... - dijo Sain – pero resultaron los hechizos

- ¿hechizos? - preguntó Lyn

- Le agregue algunas cosas a tu espada... - dijo Sain – eran hechizos algo difíciles, pero después de unos cuántos intentos los logré

- ¿Qué le hiciste? - preguntó Lyn

- Solo le di la propiedad de cortar espíritus oscuros... - dijo Sain – asi lograrás liberarte de los hechizos de Sophia más fácilmente

- Oh... - dijo Lyn

Lyn no había pensado eso. Ahí notó que Sain si tenía aquella capacidad de analizar un enfrentamiento que tenía Link

- Gracias – dijo Lyn sonriendo – has sido muy bueno conmigo

- ¿En serio? - dijo Sain

- Claro – dijo Lyn - ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- No sé – dijo Sain mirando el suelo, algo sonrojado

Ya llegó el día, Sain decidió no ir a ver la batalla

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo Leivan bastante confuso

- Tengo mis razones – dijo Sain – espero que no les moleste

- No te preocupes – dijo Lyn – sé que me acompañaras en espíritu

- Por favor Darunia – dijo Sheik a Darunia – cuide a Sain y a Nils... por favor

- No hay problemas – dijo Darunia – suerte en su contienda, señorita Lyn

- Muchas gracias – dijo Lyn

Nils se acercó a Lyn, la quedo mirando un momento triste

- No te mueras – dijo Nils – por favor...

Nils abraso a Lyn. Esta, no pudo afirmarle, solo le acarició un poco el pelo.

- Sé fuerte – le dijo Lyn a Nils – no nos queda otra desde ahora, hay que protegernos nosotros solos

- Si vuelven con el idiota de Link – dijo Nils – también tendrá que enseñarme a como protegerme!

Lyn sonrió, su hermano se veía muy tierno diciendo eso.

- Ahora solo espera – dijo Lyn – ya volveremos

La caminata hacía la casa de Lyn fue silenciosa. Lyn caminaba muy segura, mientras Leivan la miraba preocupado. Sheik observaba la escena

- ¿Por qué el destino de esto tuvo que caer encima de una persona? - pensó Sheik – No debería ser asi... nunca...

Siguieron caminando, al ver la casa de Lyn, notaron que Sophia estaba ahí esperándolos

- Llevo como una hora esperando – dijo Sophia – yo ya iba a abandonar...

- Pero he llegado – dijo Lyn – ahora quiero saber que quieres

- Como sabes – dijo Sophia – quiero eliminarte, pero como veo, Sheik y Leivan se dedicarán a sacarte de cualquiera de mis intentos... Así que prefiero competir en una batalla frente a ti, para

- Entiendo... - dijo Lyn - ¿Qué reglas tendrá la batalla?

- Si yo gano – dijo Sophia – tú no te meterás más en esto, ni directa ni indirectamente...

- ¿Y si gano? - preguntó Lyn

- Despertaré a Link – dijo Sophia -

- Excelente – dijo Lyn

Lyn parecía feliz, tenía una oportunidad de despertar a Link sin usar el hechizo de Sain. Lyn desenfundó su espada. Esta brillaba de una manera impresionante, se veía que no había sido usada. En su filo había una luz segadora, su firmeza era impresionante, a pesar de ser más delgada que una katana.

- La que caiga al suelo 3 veces pierde – dijo Sophia – así de simple... quisiera que Leivan fuera el juez

- ¿Yo? - dijo Leivan sorprendido

- Aun eres mi amigo – dijo Sophia – no creo que me traiciones

- Esta bien – dijo Leivan – intentaré ser lo más imparcial que pueda

Leivan estaba confundido ¿Por qué Sophia aun confiaría en él? Es decir... ella sabía que él y Lyn... Bueno, que a él le gustaba Lyn. Miró hacía delante, se paro entre Lyn y Sophia, levantó la mano

- ¿Listas? - dijo Leivan

- ¡Listas! - gritarón Sophia y Lyn

Sophia estaba parada, lo único que hizo fue hacer que Link estirara las manos. Era lógico, iba a pelear sin armas. El que sabía usar las armas era Link, ella solo usaba mágia. Lyn se sentía nerviosa, indirectamente, se estaba enfrentando a Link...

- Empiezen! - gritó Leivan bajando la mano

Mientras, Sain miraba el volcán en la ciudad Goron

- Goro – dijo Goron Link al lado de él - ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a Lyn?

- Es difícil explicarlo... - dijo Sain – yo... bueno... no quiero ver si le pasa algo

- Pero debería apoyarla – dijo Goron Link – bueno, eso creo yo

- Si sé... - dijo Sain – pero... bueno...

- Debe tener una mejor razón – dijo Goron Link – quiza solo no quiere decirla...

Sí, Sain tenía una gran razón. Si llevan bien la cuenta, Sain tiene 3 hechizos prohibidos. Hasta ahora, solo sabemos de 2. El tercero, es quizá el hechizo más peligroso de todos. El sabe, si es que pasa algo en esa pelea se verá tentado ha usarlo, no, le había prometido a su mamá Leila jamás usar el último hechizo, porque su costo era su propia vida... por revivir la de otro.

- Suerte Lyn... - dijo Sain – suerte...

Fin del capítulo


	19. Capítulo 19: Sophia vs Lyn

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**

**Capítulo 19: Sophia v/s Lyn**

La hora de definir esto ha llegado, nos jugamos las últimas cartas en esto. Mientras tanto, un niño tiene una caña en su mano. Al frente de un lago, sonríe viendo a los peces saltar, mientras espera que uno se coma su carnada. A su lado esta su madre, que mira relajada a su pequeño hijo mientras éste intenta pescar algo.

- No quieren comerse mi carnada... - dijo algo frustrado el pequeño.

- Tranquilo, ya saldrán... - dijo sonriente la madre.

En ese momento, algo pareció moverse, el pequeño sintió un gran tirón, un pez había mordido el anzuelo. El pequeño tiró lo más fuerte que pudo, pero el pez era más fuerte que él. Al ver esto, la madre tomó la caña y ayudó a su pequeño.

- Más fuerte hijo! - dijo la mamá – parece que es un tiburón.

- Si mamá! - gritó el niño emocionado – quizá es un Zora!

Después de un minuto de tirar, por fin el pez cedió y dejó que lo sacaran. Al pasar esto, la madre y el pequeño cayeron al suelo.

- Es... - dijo el pequeño emocionado al ver a un pez tan grande como él - ¡El más grande pez que he visto¡Es genial!

La madre miraba a su pequeño sonriendo, sabía que estaba feliz... Que eso era lo que importaba ahora, que hubiera olvidado todo y que fuera simplemente alguien feliz.

- Empiecen! - gritó Leivan bajando la mano

Ni Lyn ni Sophia se movieron en ese momento. Las dos se quedaron mirando la situación, esperando que alguna de las dos se moviera.

- Bien... - pensó Lyn – el objetivo es hacer que caiga al suelo 3 veces...

Ahí, Sophia empezó a mover las manos de Link, Lyn notó que algo extraño aparecía debajo de las piernas de Link. Aprovecho de correr hacía él para ver si podía botarlo. Lyn llegó a empujar a Link directamente en el abdomen, pero éste no se movió. Sophia ni siquiera dejó de hacer los movimientos de las manos.

- Pero... - dijo Lyn.

Mal análisis, le habría dicho Link en ese momento. Quizá esté peleando contra Sophia, pero el cuerpo de de Link. Link tiene mucho más del triple de fuerza que la misma Lyn, un empujón de ella jamás le haría caer.

Sophia terminó de mover la manos, Lyn estaba al lado de ella. Sophia se elevó y aprovechó intentar pegarle a Lyn. Lyn saltó para un lado. Observó la situación, Sophia había invocado un hechizo para volar ¿Cómo podría hacer caer al suelo a Sophia así?... Pero... ¿Volando podía aprovechar la fuerza de Link?

- Rayos – Lyn miró a Sophia bastante frustrada, Sophia sonrió.

- Espíritus – dijo Sophia – agárrenla.

"Maldita sea" fue lo primero que pensó Lyn al ver unos cuantos espíritus en el piso, ahí, por su suerte, se acordó de lo que le había dicho Sain. "Hechicé tu espada para que cortaras seres oscuros". Lyn agarró la espada y empezó a cortar. Sophia miró aterrada aquella escena.

- No! - gritó Sophia sin pensar – si haces eso los haces viajar al otro mundo!

- ¿En serio? - dijo Lyn sonriendo y empezando a cortar más rápido a los espíritus.

- Debió ser el joven Gerudo... - dijo Sophia entre dientes – es él único que tiene conocimientos en este grupo para hacer eso...

Sophia cerró los ojos y se concentró más, muchos espíritus más empezaron a salir. Lyn ya estaba cortando desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué hago? - pensó Lyn – no puedo ni siquiera tocarla si me sigo defendiendo.

En ese momento, un espíritu empujó a Lyn al suelo. Esta puso una mano sobre el suelo, para no caer completamente.

- ¿Cómo peleo contra esto? - pensó Lyn – ella misma no pelea... ella sólo manda a sus amigos a atacarme.

Un espíritu le pegó en la espalda a Lyn, haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo. Leivan tragó saliva.

- Punto para Sophia – gritó finalmente Leivan.

Sheik se estaba mordiendo un labio. Lyn parecía no tener oportunidad ante un ser mágico... ¿Qué podía hacer? Aunque su espada pudiera cortar seres oscuros, habían miles que podían venir a ayudar a Sophia. Lyn se levantó, intentó acordarse de alguna palabra de Link, algo que pudiera ayudarla.

Una vez, Link le había hablado de la dificultad de pelear contra magos...

"**_- Los magos – dijo Link aquella vez – tienen armas poderosas... cosas que uno no puede predecir... _**

_**- Pero ellos no pelean general – dijo Lyn – bueno, eso he leído en libros.**_

_**- Exacto – dijo Link – eso es porque no cuentan con una fuerza y resistencia para estar en un campo de batalla mucho tiempo... Generalmente se asocian con un guerrero para que el los cubra. Ya que si reciben un golpe directo son generalmente noqueados. **_

_**- No deben ser gran problema entonces... - dijo Lyn, bastante inocente en esos momentos. **_

_**- Si... - dijo Link – si es que logras tocarlos, ellos tienen muy claras sus debilidades, harán lo más posible para que ni siquiera les toques un pelo. **_

_**- ¿Qué se puede hacer en esos casos? - preguntó Lyn. **_

_**- Jugar con su concentración – dijo Link sonriendo – es lo que más usan..." **_

Concentración eso... debía desconcentrar a Sophia de alguna manera.

- ¿Listas? - dijo Leivan de nuevo, levantando su mano – ya!

Leivan bajó la mano, Sophia de inmediato llamó de nuevo a sus tropas. Lyn miró el sol, agarró la brillante funda, la cual parecía ser como un espejo.

- ¡Eso es! - pensó Lyn

Antes de que llegaran los espíritus, Lyn hizo reflejar ciertos rayos de luz, parecía intentar apuntarle a algo.

- ¿Qué pretende hacer? - dijo Leivan.

- Buscar los ojos de Link – dijo Sheik.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – gritó Sophia al sentir la luz en sus ojos.

Los espíritus miraban a Sophia anonadados, como esperando una orden. Sophia abrió con dificultad los ojos, pero... Ya tenía a Lyn en su cara.

- Pe-- - dijo Sophia, pero fue interrumpida gracias a que Lyn saltó encima de ella.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Leivan parpadeó un momento, no podía creerlo ¡Sophia no había podido mantener el vuelo con Lyn encima!

- Ya dale el punto a Lyn – le dijo Sheik a Leivan.

- Ah... sí – dijo Leivan – punto para Lyn!

Sophia se levantó, maldijo a Lyn en voz baja. Sacó la conclusión de que no podía estar volando, la fuerza del cuerpo de Link era mejor defensa.

- ¿Listas? - dijo Leivan después de ver que Sophia se paraba.

Sophia intentaba retroceder, pero Lyn se acercaba. Lyn sabía que alejarse Sophia era perder. Ahí, Lyn se acordó de algo.

- Ya! - gritó Leivan bajando la mano.

Sophia dio un gran paso hacia atrás. Lyn corrió hacia ella.

- Atrápenla! - gritó Sophia a los espíritus.

Un pie de Lyn fue agarrado, pero esta, rápida, lo cortó con su espada y siguió avanzando. Seguía saltando hábilmente entre los espíritus, los cuales no eran muy rápidos. Lyn se pudo acostumbrar ha eso. Sophia movió sus manos, un gran espíritu de un guerrero en caballo apareció al frente de ella. Lyn lo miró algo asustada.

El espíritu levanto su lanza y se la lanzó hacía Lyn, la cual parecía estar bailando entre tantos espíritus. Lyn fue directamente hacía él, éste intentó pegarle, pero Lyn se agachó. Lyn tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por el viento. Ahí, levantó su espada y cortó al espíritu. Sophia dio un paso hacía atrás.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sophia sintió que caía, de un momento a otro, estaba en el suelo... Perdón, en un hoyo.

- Parece que Link no te contó sus experiencias en mi casa – dijo Lyn en la orilla del hoyo.

Sophia miró amenazantemente a la alegre Lyn, la cual estaba a un punto de ganar esta competencia. Aunque estaba algo decepcionada porque Link no había sufrido ningún daño en su tobillo o algo así. Volando salió Sophia de aquel hoyo, el cual tendría en mira para la próxima.

- ¿Listas? - dijo Leivan de nuevo levantando su mano – ya!

Leivan bajó la mano, Sophia hizo que Link corriera hacia Lyn. Lyn estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba eso. Evitó unas cuantas veces a Sophia, pero era difícil.

- No es tan rápida como Link – pensó Lyn - ¿Será porque no está acostumbrada a coordinar ataques directos?

Lyn puso la punta de su espada en la cara de Link, Sophia se rió.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Lyn bastante confundida.

- No creo que lastimes a Link - dijo Sophia corriendo la espada con el brazo de Link.

Sophia tenía razón, ella no iba a lastimar a Link... Lyn retrocedió unos pasos, Sophia la seguía.

- La situación cambió bruscamente... - dijo Sheik – Sophia cambio su técnica.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Leivan.

- Va a intentar aprovechar la superioridad de Link en lo físico – dijo Sheik.

Tenía que hacer caer a Sophia una ves más, nada más... Eso era lo que tenía que hacer Lyn. Quizá, si lograba que perdiera el equilibrio...

Lyn sintió que no podía mover su espada, ahí, vio que Sophia la había agarrado con la mano de Link. Sin importar que el filo hiciera sangrar la mano.

- Estás lastimando a Link! - gritó Lyn.

Sophia no contestó, solo movió el otro brazo para intentar agarrar el brazo de Lyn. Lyn soltó la espada, sabía que no tenía fuerza para luchar contra eso. Sophia soltó la espada, sentía el dolor de la mano. Movió su otra mano alrededor de esta y la mano sano

Sophia siguió caminando hacía Lyn, ésta intentaba agarrar de nuevo su arma, pero Sophia se ponía en medio. Lyn no era más rápida que Link, pero podía desconcentrar a Sophia. Con un movimiento rápido de pies, se soltó el zapato sin que Sophia lo notara.

- ¿Qué esperas? - preguntó Sophia – ven por tu espada

Lyn hizo que lanzaba una patada al cielo, pero realmente lanzaba su zapato. Sophia miro confundida aquel zapato volar hacía su cara. Lyn corrió hacia la espada. Sophia movió su cabeza, notó lo que quería Lyn... así que...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Puso la pierna de Link de tal manera de que Lyn tropezara con ella.

- Punto para Sophia – gritó Leivan.

- Rayos... - dijo Sheik.

El siguiente punto sería decisivo... Sería el que le daría la victoria a cualquiera de las dos. Lyn se levantó bastante frustrada, tomó su espada. Esa caída le había dolido.

- ¿Listas? - preguntó de nuevo Leivan, Lyn y Sophia afirmaron – ya!

Lyn saltó hacía Sophia, esta se corrió. Sophia intentó agarrar a Lyn, pero esta la esquivó hábilmente.

- No tiene ni la mitad de la velocidad de Link... - pensó Lyn.

Sophia movió sus manos, quería invocar a otro montón de espíritus. Pero Lyn se interpuso en medio, le tomó la mano a Link. Sophia aprovechó intentar lanzarla al suelo, pero Lyn se soltó rápidamente.

- Su magia es lenta... - pensó Lyn.

Lyn se detuvo, miró un momento a Sophia. Sophia no se dedicó a eso, corrió hacía Lyn. La corrida era extraña, según Lyn, porque siempre mantenía una mano atrás... Esperen ¿Una mano atrás? Eso era porque tenía... ¡Una bola de energía!

Sophia había guardado ese poder para el último punto, lanzo la bola de energía a 3 metros de distancia de Lyn aproximadamente, lo cual solo le dejó tiempo para cubrirse.

- ¡Puedes cortarlo con tu espada!

- ¿Ah? - dijo Lyn

Lyn movió la espada, golpeó la bola de energía como si fuera una pelota de beisbol, pero ésta, en vez de seguir para el otro lado, se partió en dos. Un pedazo se fue al cielo y el otro cayó al suelo.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

La explosión en el suelo fue tan fuerte que descolocó a Lyn un tiempo. Miró hacía Sophia, ella no estaba.

- ¿Dónde esta? - dijo Lyn mirando para todos lados.

- Arriba!

Lyn reconoció quién era aquella voz. Era Sain. Pero no podía perder el tiempo saludándolo, miró hacía arriba, ahí estaba Sophia volando, no¡¡¡Estaba cayendo hacía ella!. Lyn se corrió, si tenía suerte Sophia no podría controlar la fuerza de la caída.

Malos fueron los cálculos, ya que Sophia logró evitar caer de lleno en el suelo, solo se paró suavemente.

- Le di mucho tiempo – dijo Lyn sacando cálculos rápidos del asunto.

Sophia miró a Sain, este tragó saliva. Al final, su conciencia no le había dejado estar tranquilo. Tenía que saber que iba a pasar con Lyn.

- Este es el último punto – le dijo Sheik a Sain – gracias a ti, Lyn no lo ha perdido.

Sain sonrió, su intervención había ayudado. Aunque... ¿No habría sido mejor haberle dicho a Lyn desde el principio que podía cortar bolas de energía oscura? Pues, lo dijo a tiempo, eso era lo que importaba.

Sophia miró de nuevo a Lyn, Lyn había aprovechado para tomar un respiro. Estaba cansada, era difícil mantener una batalla así. Sophia no se sentía cansada, lógico, era el cuerpo de Link, él tenía una resistencia superior.

- Parece que no das más – dijo Sophia – y eso que la pelea aún no termina.

- Pronto lo hará... - dijo Lyn.

Lyn corrió hacía Sophia levantando su espada, Sophia no esquivó, puso el brazo de Link en medio.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritó Sophia.

Al ver la imagen de Link gritando de esa manera, Lyn se detuvo preocupada, tanto, que bajo la espada.

- Idiota... - pensó Sophia, mirando hacía abajo.

Sophia se levantó rápidamente, dándole un golpe directo en la cara a Lyn.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

- Lyn! - gritaron Leivan y Sain.

Los dos corrieron hacía ella, el golpe había sido directo en la cara, con toda la fuerza de Link. Tan fuerte fue, que la dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

- Oh no... - dijo Sheik.

Sain la examinó rápidamente, no parecía tener nada roto en su cara a primera vista. Lyn abrió los ojos.

- ¿Sain? - dijo Lyn al ver a Sain.

- Lyn... - dijo Sain.

- Ya dame el punto Leivan – dijo Sophia – yo gané la batalla.

Leivan miró hacía el suelo, tragó saliva.

- Punto para Sophia – gritó Leivan – La ganadora de esta contienda es Sophia!

Lyn se sentó, miró a Sain.

- Perdí – dijo Lyn – y prometí no haría más por Link si perdía...

Sophia curó el brazo de Link, Lyn se levantó. Miró a Sophia, Sophia sonreía. Perdón, hacía sonreír a Link.

- Como buena discípula de mi hermano – dijo Sophia – ahora me dejarás tranquila ¿No?

Lyn miraba con furia a Sophia.

- Jugaste sucio – dijo Lyn.

- Nunca dije que no podía – dijo Sophia – las reglas eran botar a la persona 3 veces, yo lo hice y gané.

Sophia cerró los ojos y empezó a reír. Esa risa no era de Link, definitivamente no lo era... Una rabia gigante nació dentro del cuerpo de Lyn. ¿Acaso le pedía cumplir aquello después de quitarle el cuerpo a su hermano¿Le pedía hacer eso después de que había mandado a matarla y terminaron muriendo sus padres y la Sra. Leila¿Qué clase de persona era¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Lyn no quería abandonar, no... Link estaba ahí adentro, atrapado, era prisionero, no podía dejarlo ahí. La risa de Sophia entraba a la mente de Lyn como si fuera una lija que raspaba y raspaba.

- Lyn... - dijo Sain preocupado.

Lyn levantó su espada, tenía los dientes apretados, muy apretados... Miraba a Sophia, Link... No, ese no era Link, su mirada, su forma de reírse, su ser. Sí, era el cuerpo de Link, pero no su alma. Debía ir a buscar el alma de Link ¡No podía dejar las cosas como estaban!. Lyn cerró los ojos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – gritó Lyn mientras corría hacía Sophia.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Sophia sorprendida.

Sophia no alcanzó a reaccionar, Lyn había corrido lo más rápido que podía. Antes de mover una mano, Sophia sintió el dolor en el pecho de Link.

- ¿Qué haces...?- dijo Sophia, antes de quedar inconsciente.

Las dos cayeron al suelo, Lyn quedó de rodillas. Abrió los ojos, ahí vio a Link. Este tenía sus ojos abiertos, la cara de sorpresa que quedó después de que Sophia habló no había cambiado. Leivan, Sheik y Sain miraban impactados.

- Link... - dijo Lyn casi llorando – perdóname... yo...

No pasaba nada, Lyn seguía mirando a Link ¿Acaso había matado a Link?

En el siguiente capítulo:

Emmm, no hay resumen xD , si cuento algo lo digo todo.


	20. Capítulo 20: Coraje

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**

**Capítulo 20: Coraje**

¿Qué es el coraje? El coraje es lo que nos permite enfrentar hasta lo que no queremos enfrentar. El coraje hace que nosotros mismos nos levantemos y luchemos frente a los más grandes desafíos. Pero ¿Acaso el coraje es sólo eso? No, se necesita algo más, vencer una barrera, para decir que es coraje.

No, no pasaba nada. Lyn se estaba empezando a desesperar en su interior. Se acordó de que Sain le había contado que tenía un 40 de posibilidades de matar a Link. ¡Maldita sea¿Qué había pasado con el otro 60? El viento pasó por los pelos de Lyn, haciendo que se diera cuenta del tiempo que pasaba... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sus manos estaban cansadas.

- No sueltes la espada – gritó Sain.

Lyn miró sorprendida a Sain.

- El hechizo está funcionando – dijo Sain - ¡El hechizo está funcionando!

Lyn empezó a ver borroso, apenas pudo escuchar por el mareo a Sain. ¿El hechizo estaba funcionando¿Lo que sentía ahora era parte del hechizo? Soltó la espada, cerró los ojos y cayó en un gran vacío...

- ¡Ya está despertando!

- No grites muy fuerte hijo, puedes molestarla.

Lyn abrió los ojos, miró para varios lados. Vio a un pequeño, de no más de 7 años a su lado. Aquel pequeño era rubio de ojos azules, su mirada era como un cristal de inocencia. Al lado de él había una mujer con rasgos parecidos, indudablemente era su madre.

- Hola! - dijo el pequeño – mi nombre es Link ¿Y el tuyo?

Lyn parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Al ver bien a ese niño, pudo notar que realmente era Link.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - preguntó Link - ¿Estás bien?

- Perdón – dijo Lyn – estaba algo confundida... yo soy Lyn.

- Yo soy Guinivere, Lyn – dijo la señora – mucho gusto en conocerte.

Lo único que podía deducir Lyn era que el hechizo había funcionado y que ahora estaba dentro del cuerpo de Link.

- ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas? - dijo Link.

- Tienes que dejar que descanse – dijo la Sra. Guinivere – recién despertó.

- Es que Sophia siempre sale – dijo Link – y ella no quiere jugar conmigo.

- Tranquilo – dijo la Sra. Guinivere – ella volverá pronto.

- Bueno... - dijo Link - ¿Y quieres jugar?.

- Sí – fue lo único que pudo decir Lyn, la situación aún la tenía confundida.

- Yo los acompaño entonces – dijo la Sra. Guinivere.

- Sí! -gritó el pequeño Link.

Link salió saltando del cuarto. Lyn miraba aquella escena. Link sonreía, le acordaba a Link en los entrenamientos, quizá en los entrenamientos no saltaba ni gritaba, pero tenía esa misma sonrisa. Sonrisa de felicidad.

- Leivan tenía razón – pensó Lyn – Link es feliz aquí.

Lyn se levantó y siguió a Link. El bosque estaba al lado del castillo (algo que realmente no es, pero es la mente de Link, no la realidad).

- Jugaremos en el bosque – dijo Link .

- Por supuesto hijo – dijo Guinivere sonriendo.

"Su madre lo sigue a todos lados" pensó Lyn "Le obedece en todo..."

- ¿Qué dices tú Lyn? - preguntó Link.

- Pues... - dijo Lyn – por supuesto... yo cuento.

- Está bien! - dijo Link – Cuenta mientras mamá y yo nos escondemos.

Lyn hizo la mímica de que contaba, pero realmente estaba pensando que podía hacer... Si buscaba a Link y lo encontraba en el bosque solo, podría hablar con él.

- Ya sé lo que planeas...

Al escuchar esa voz, Lyn se dio vuelta, miró a aquella persona. Casi no la reconoció, pero por su voz puedo saber quién era. Era Sophia. Lyn la miró, Sophia levantó sus cejas.

- Me sorprendiste – dijo Sophia – pudiste convencer al joven Gerudo de usar el hechizo prohibido.

Lyn no contestó, esperaba que Sophia hiciera algo, pero nada hacía.

- ¿No intentarás sacarme? - preguntó Lyn - ¿No intentarás hacerme algo?

- No puedo – dijo Sophia – cualquier movimiento brusco podría despertar a Link.

- Oh – dijo Lyn, eso le daba una idea.

- Por eso quiero conversar contigo sobre el asunto – dijo Sophia.

Ahí, Sophia se agachó al frente de Lyn, Lyn miraba estupefacta esto.

- Por favor... - dijo Sophia – no despiertes a mi hermano!

- Debo hacerlo – dijo Lyn – él debe volver...

- No entiendes... - dijo Sophia tomando las manos de Lyn y mirándola a los ojos – Si el vuelve, sufrirá de nuevo por Navi, él no podía de dejar de pensar en ella... Lo hubieras visto, tan triste...

Lyn intentaba no escuchar las palabras de Sophia, después de como había sido ella... ¿Acaso merecía que la escuchara?

- El pobre intentaba mantenerse, mostrarse bien – dijo Sophia sin soltar a Lyn – pero no podía... no podía ocultármelo, como yo estoy dentro de su mente... No sabes la pena que me dio. ¡No lo despiertes!

Lyn se acordó de la reacción de Link cuando supo lo de Navi. Sophia en cierto sentido tenía razón... Pero...

- Link... - dijo Lyn.

- Ahora sonríe todo el tiempo – dijo Sophia.

- Sí... - dijo Lyn.

- ¿Acaso no todos buscamos ser felices? - preguntó Sophia - ¡Ahora él es feliz!

Sí, Sophia tenía razón, Lyn cerró los ojos

- El intentaba no mostrar su dolor... - dijo Lyn – siempre lo hacía...

- Una vez – dijo Sophia – vi un poco de sus recuerdos... me sentí triste... muy triste.

- ¿Sus recuerdos? - preguntó Lyn.

- Sí – dijo Sophia – cuando pequeño, vivió con los Kokiris... Ellos no lo querían, porque él no tenía un hada ¡Todos tenían un hada!

- Pero tenía a Saria – dijo Lyn – él me contó.

- Después – dijo Sophia como si no hubiera escuchado a Lyn - ¡Supo que no era de ahí¡Era un Hylian! Pero... cuando estaba con los Hylian, era un desconocido, no tenía lugar entre ellos...

- Mucha gente lo ha apoyado – dijo Lyn – solo que él siempre quiere ser valiente, no molestar... Por eso es un idiota.

- Él – dijo Sophia soltando la mano de Lyn y mirando el suelo – siempre buscó un lugar... inconcientemente... todos le decían "quédate" pero él, en su pasión por no ser carga, hacía lo posible por irse... Pero lo que más quería en su corazón es quedarse.

- Link... - dijo Lyn.

- Así vagó mucho tiempo por el mundo – dijo Sophia - ¡Él pensaba que era lo más valiente que podía hacer! Ahora, él ya no tiene esa preocupación, no tiene porque ser valiente... Porque ya es feliz...

¿Ser feliz? Lyn pensó un momento la situación, Sophia parecía desesperada, su mirada parecía sincera. Lyn no quería confiar en ella, tenía que hacer algo. ¡No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que le había dado Sain!

- Él... - continuó Sophia – me dijo que siempre había tenido el coraje para superar todo... pero... yo veía que el coraje no lo había ayudado ¡Seguía igual¡Parecía tener miedo¡La muerte de Navi lo tenía muy mal!

- Necesitaba tiempo – dijo Lyn agachándose y mirando a Sophia – Yo aún no me recupero de la muerte de mis padres... pero, aquí estoy parada, porque quiero salvar a Link y terminar con esto.

- ¿De qué lo vas a salvar? - preguntó Sophia – Si ahora está bien...

- Salvarlo... - dijo Lyn – de perder la oportunidad... de vivir.

- ¿Ah? - dijo Sophia.

- Yo creo – dijo Lyn – que en la vida hay que pasar por el sufrimiento, por el miedo... Para ser valiente, hay que tener miedo. Si uno no tiene miedo, no puede ser valiente. Link demostró tener coraje en eso, superando varios miedos ¡Yo quiero darle la oportunidad para que siga superando los miedos que ya tiene!

- ¡Estas hablando tonterías! - gritó Sophia levantándose - ¡Nadie quiere sufrir¡Nadie!

- Sí... - dijo Lyn – nadie... aunque... la única forma de apreciar la felicidad, es saber que existe la tristeza... ¡Yo sé que la felicidad que ahora tiene Link ahora no tiene sentido!

Silencio, Sophia tragó saliva.

- Parece que no te puedo convencer... - dijo Sophia – tendré que pedirle a Link que él mismo te saque...

- ¿Qué? - dijo Lyn.

Sophia corrió hacía el bosque, donde estaban escondidos Link y su madre. Lyn la siguió. El bosque era espeso, bastante difícil era encontrar a alguien ahí.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Link? - pensó Lyn.

- ¡Link! - gritaba Sophia – hermano!

Decidió seguir a Sophia, lo más probable era que Link ya había escuchado sus gritos. Sophia vio aquello e intento despistarla, pero Lyn era muy rápida.

- Ella no puede usar sus poderes – pensó Lyn – porque o sino despertará a Link... esto me da algo de ventaja... aunque... Si convence a Link de sacarme todo estará perdido...

Entre unos arbustos estaba el pequeño Link. El cual, había escogido el escondite perfecto, según él. Aunque, ya había esperado tanto tiempo a Lyn que se estaba aburriendo.

- ¡Link! - gritaba Sophia - ¡Hermano!

Link escucho esos gritos, se sintió preocupado, así que salió. Miró a Sophia llegar.

- ¿Qué pasa hermana? - preguntó preocupado Link.

- Hermano – dijo Sophia – alguien quiere terminar con esto.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Link - ¿Quién?

- Aquella niña llamada Lyn – dijo Sophia – debes sacarla... debes hacer que ella se vaya.

- Pero ella no parecía mala... - dijo Link – ella parecía buena gente.

- Es muy buena actriz – dijo Sophia.

- No la escuches! - gritó Lyn llegando – Ella...

¿Cómo se iba a enfrentar a Link¿Cómo podía convencerlo? Link no la recordaba. No, Link tenía que recordarla, al fondo... Link sabía quién era ella.

- ¡Esta no es la realidad! - dijo Lyn.

- Eso es mentira! - grito Sophia - ¿Qué puede ser mejor que esto?

- No entiendo – dijo Link retrocediendo unos pasos.

Lyn no sabía que hacer, tenía que plantearle de alguna manera la situación al pequeño Link como para que entendiera.

- Link... - dijo Lyn - ¿Te acuerdas de esto?

Lyn sacó del bolsillo un papel algo arrugado. Lo estiró y lo puso al frente de Link. Este parpadeó, aquel papel le era conocido.

- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Sophia tomando el papel y mirándolo – Es solo un sucio dibujo de Lyn!

- ¡Es muy especial! - dijo Lyn - ¡Lo hizo Link!

Aquel papel, Lyn lo había guardado mucho tiempo. Era el dibujo que había hecho Link para el juego del dibujo... Link parpadeaba. Sí, recordaba aquel dibujo.

- Yo hice ese dibujo – dijo Link - ¿En la realidad de que me hablas?

- ¡Sí! - dijo alegremente Lyn – En esa realidad tú me enseñas a usar la espada, eres un gran maestro!

- Yo no sé usar la espada – dijo Link – tengo miedo a pelear.

Lyn quedó pálida ante ese comentario.

- Las espadas matan gente – dijo Link – las espadas son malas.

- Bien – dijo Sophia – te acordaste de lo que te dije...

¿Cómo¿Link no quería usar espadas?

- Sí... - dijo Lyn – matan gente, pero tu le dabas un mejor uso.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Link.

- Tú protegiste gente con ella – contestó Lyn - ¡Fuiste a proteger gente¡Tuviste el coraje de tomar un arma que servía para matar y hacer algo bueno con ella!

Link miraba algo confuso a Lyn, después miró a Sophia.

- Tranquilo hermano – dijo Sophia – solo desea que ella se vaya y todo estará resuelto.

- Yo... - dijo Link.

- Yo... - continuó Lyn, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos – Yo hice casi cualquier cosa para que fueras mi maestro, te hice prometer que me ayudarías... Pero, a pesar de estar obligado, tú... lo hiciste con agrado – Lyn bajo la cabeza un momento, no dijo nada por 3 segundos – Siempre fuiste de los que ayudaban a los demás... ¡Dame la oportunidad de ayudarte¡Danos la oportunidad a los demás que estamos allá afuera de ayudarte!

- No llores – dijo Link acercándose a Lyn.

- Ah? - dijo Lyn.

- No me gusta que la gente llore – dijo Link – por favor, no llores...

- Solo – dijo Lyn cerrando los ojos – solo quisiera saber si me crees...

Lyn sintió que la mano del pequeño Link tocaba su mejilla y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

- Siempre fuiste muy sincera con tus sentimientos – dijo Link – Lyn...

Lyn abrió los ojos, al frente de ella, estaba Link. Pero no el pequeño, sino el que ella conoció, el joven de 18 años.

- Link... - dijo Lyn emocionada.

Lyn abrazó a Link, estaba feliz, se había encontrado con el muchacho que ella conocía. Sophia miró eso con furia.

- Hermano... - dijo Sophia.

- Gracias – dijo Link al escuchar lo que dijo Sophia.

- ¿Ah? - dijo Sophia confundida.

- Sé que... - dijo Link – te preocupé mucho Sophia, pero... yo debo enfrentar las cosas como son.

- Pero... - dijo Sophia - ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo quiero – dijo Link – no creo necesitar otra razón.

- Tú... - dijo Sophia a Lyn – tú... gr...

- Link – dijo Lyn – Sophia ha hecho muchas cosas malas mientras tú estabas dormido, no puedes dejar que ella siga controlando tu cuerpo de alguna manera.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Link mirando a Sophia.

- No la escuches – dijo Sophia – ella... ella...

- ¡Gracias a ella han muerto mis padres y la Sra. Leila! - gritó Lyn casi llorando - ¡Y todo porque me quería matar!

Link miró serio a Sophia, ésta estaba nerviosa, sabía que Lyn decía la verdad.

- Yo lo hice... - dijo Sophia - ¡Porque sabía que ella intentaría despertarte¡Yo no quería que sufrieras más!

Link cambió su cara de seria a cara de compasión.

- Sé que malas intenciones no tienes – le dijo Link a Sophia – pero así no se deben hacer las cosas.

- ¿Cómo entonces? - dijo Sophia.

Link respiró un momento, no sabía como darle una respuesta exacta a Sophia.

- Lo sabía! - dijo Sophia enojada – Tú nunca supiste! Tú siempre te haces el bueno con todos, dice su que me puedes ayudar pero nunca sabes el camino correcto! Yo lo quiero ya!

- Pero Sophia – dijo Link.

- Ya cállate! - gritó Lyn a Sophia – Ya estoy harta de que te hagas la pobre niña, Link ha sido demasiado bueno contigo ¿Acaso no crees que es suficiente ya¡Déjalo vivir su vida tal y como está¡Él podrá seguir!

- AAAAAHHHHH – gritó Sophia enojada - ¡Tú no sabes nada!

- Quizá – dijo Lyn – pero de lo que sé es que ya eres fastidiante! Link ya debería haberte pateado de este lugar hace tiempo.

Sophia y Lyn estaban paradas una al frente de otra, las dos estaban furiosas. Link miraba algo asustado esta escena ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Tranquilas – dijo Link acercándose a las dos.

Ninguna pareció importarle lo que Link dijo, este parpadeó unos momentos. Link no se sintió muy a gusto con eso.

- Si es que quieres que Link me saque – dijo Sophia moviendo sus manos, - ¡Ninguno de los 3 se quedará en el cuerpo!

- ¿Ah? - dijeron Lyn y Link.

Un espíritu oscuro de forma de una gran mano apareció detrás de Sophia, este se fue volando directamente hacía Link.

- ¡No! - gritó Lyn.

Si Link moría ahí adentro, nadie sobrevivía... Como Sain lo había dicho. Link no entendía nada ¿Qué pretendía hacer su hermana¿En serio quería hacerle daño?. Al ver que Link no quería reaccionar, Lyn lo empujó. La mano agarró a Lyn en vez de que a Link.

- Rayos – dijo Sophia – termina con ella entonces!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – empezó a gritar Lyn, mientras la mano la apretaba lo más fuerte que podía.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - le gritó Link a Sophia.

Sophia no respondió, solo miraba con una sonrisa cómo la mano apretaba a Lyn. Lyn empezaba a perder el aliento. Link agarró a Sophia.

- Detén esa mano! - le gritó Link a Sophia.

- Yo ya perdí – dijo Sophia – pero eso no significa que ella quede viva...

Al escuchar esto, Link perdió toda esperanza de que Sophia pudiera volverse una buena persona ¡Tanto que había intentado ayudarla para nada!

- Vete – dijo Link enojado - ¡Vete!

Sophia no miraba a Link, solo miraba a Lyn... se sentía feliz, quizá no había ganado, pero Lyn no iba a quedarse a celebrarlo. Link tomó a Sophia, cerró los ojos y la lanzó lejos... Todo ruido desapareció en ese momento.

- ¿Ah? - dijo Link - ¿Lyn?

No, no había nadie... solo silencio... estaba solo de nuevo en su mente.

En el siguiente capítulo

¿Qué paso con Lyn? Eso es lo que se pregunta Link al despertar... ¿Qué paso? Esto lo sabrán en el siguiente y último capítulo de esta historia.


	21. Capítulo 21: Lyn

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**

**Capítulo 21: Lyn**

No mentir no significa ser sincero. Uno puede no mentir, pero se puede ocultar muchas cosas... A pesar de tener buen corazón e intentar algo bueno, eso bueno puede terminar en algo malo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así el destino?

La verdad es tan subjetiva, que uno se tiene que limitar a la suya. Mírame, por favor, no quiero que lo ocultes más, mi verdad...

Link abrió los ojos, se sintió desesperado. Vio un techo, después una cara, era Sain. Link se levantó rápidamente.

- ¡Link! - dijo Sain.

- ¿Dónde esta Lyn? - preguntó Link desesperado – Debo saber donde está! Ella...

- ¿No estaba? - preguntó Sain.

- ¡Llévame a donde está Lyn! - gritó Link.

Sain se asustó, para que Link estuviera así, tuvo que haberle pasado algo a Lyn.

- Sígueme – respondió Sain.

Estaban en el castillo de Hyrule, hasta lo que Link pudo notar. Pero no le importaba eso, solo seguía a Sain. Sain abrió una puerta. Vio a Lyn sentada en la cama, con una cara de sorpresa, pero no los miraba a ellos, sino a Leivan que tenía tomada sus manos.

- No puede ser... - dijo Lyn – no... puede ser...

- No podía contártelo antes – dijo Leivan – porque... yo no quería que te fueras a buscarlo... yo... temía que...

Sain y Link miraron en silencio eso, no entendían nada. Observaron el lugar, ahí estaba la princesa Zelda, la cual estaba en casi estado de shock.

- Lyn... - dijo finalmente Link.

- Link... - dijo Lyn con los ojos llorosos, pero sonriendo – Estás bien.

Leivan se levantó, parecía destrozado...

- Ella – dijo Leivan mirando el suelo, apretando las manos y empezando a llorar – Nos dijo que murió en tu mente...

- ¿Qué? - dijeron Sain y Link.

- ¡Eso significa que sólo le queda una hora de vida a Lyn! - continuó Sain.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Link.

Los dos se arrodillaron al frente de Lyn. No querían creer lo que Leivan decía. Estaban sin palabras.

- Leivan... - dijo Lyn – Quisiera... que les contarás a Link y a Sain lo que me dijiste.

- Pero... - dijo Leivan.

- Hazlo – dijo Lyn – Creo que es bueno que sepan quién soy realmente ...

Sain y Link miraron extrañados a Lyn. Leivan miró hacia la princesa Zelda, después hacía Link y Sain.

- Algo que ustedes no saben – dijo Leivan algo inseguro – es que yo... veo espíritus y fantasmas.

Hubo un largo silencio, Leivan respiró profundo.

_**- Hace varios años... - dijo Leivan.**_

"**_Hace varios años. Lyn y yo fuimos a ver algo al cementerio. Yo había encontrado hace poco una cueva y como a Lyn le gustaba explorar, pensé que no sería mala idea. La cueva era oscura, pero interesante, tenía varias escrituras que a nuestra corta edad no podríamos leer. _**

_**- ¿Cómo nadie ha encontrado este lugar? - me pregunto Lyn – ¡Es muy grande¡¡¡Sigamos! **_

_**- Espera! – grité. **_

_**Seguí a Lyn, ella corría alegremente. En un momento, sentí un escalofrío... Estábamos entrando a una parte que no conocía. Eso no era lo que me preocupaba, sino que sentía que había un espíritu por ahí... Bueno, era el cementerio, pero... Yo conozco a la mayoría de los espíritus de ahí, ninguno era malo y ni me haría algo. Pero a éste no lo conocía. **_

_**- ¡Lyn! - dije – Detente. **_

_**No veía a Lyn por ninguna parte, me desesperé... seguí corriendo sin importar nada, Lyn no estaba en ningún lado... **_

_**- ¡Lyn! - seguía gritando, estaba desesperado.**_

_**La presencia de aquel espíritu había desaparecido, pero aún no encontraba a Lyn. Me sentía perdido. ¿Qué podía hacer? **_

_**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. **_

_**Corrí hacia donde había escuchado aquel grito, sentí de nuevo a aquel espíritu... Me detuve asustado. ¡No! Tenía que ir... Llegue a una cámara, ahí, Lyn estaba en el suelo... Aquél espíritu que parecía ser una vieja, tenía su fantasmal mano dentro de ella. **_

_**- Ven conmigo pequeña... - dijo la fantasma – ven conmigo... **_

_**Empezó a mover su mano, como si estuviera empujando algo... Yo miraba atónito... ¡Se estaba llevando el alma de Lyn! **_

_**- No! – grité. **_

_**- Oh – dijo la fantasma – eres el niño que nos puede ver a todos... **_

_**La miré con miedo.**_

_**- Su-su-suelta a Lyn – grité. **_

_**- jijijijijiijijijijiii – dijo la fantasma – Adiós, pequeño... **_

_**El alma de Lyn no parecía entender lo que pasaba, ella miraba a la fantasma aturdida. **_

_**- ¡Lyn! – grité. **_

_**Corrí hacía donde veía el alma de Lyn, intenté tomarla, pero no pude. Lógico, soy de carne y huesos. **_

_**- ¡Lyn! - seguí gritando. **_

_**- ¡Leivan! - gritó el alma de Lyn, antes de desaparecer.**_

_**El cuerpo de Lyn cayó al suelo como un saco de papas. Ahora era un contenedor vacío... Me desesperé, tome el cuerpo de Lyn como pude, para sacarlo... ¿Qué podía hacer? Mis lágrimas caían y caían, había perdido a Lyn ¿Por qué¿Para qué quería ese espíritu a mi amiga¿¿¿¿¿Por qué? **_

_**Salí del hoyo, estaba atardeciendo. Miré al cuerpo de Lyn... Me senté... Mi mente estaba en blanco. **_

_**- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó una señora. **_

_**- Mi amiga... Sniff - dije – Lyn... ella... Sniff...**_

_**La señora se agachó, miró el cuerpo. **_

_**- Un espíritu debe haberse llevado su alma... - dijo la señora. **_

_**- BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA – empecé a llorar como un bebé desconsolado. **_

_**La señora puso su mano en mi hombro. **_

_**- Quisiera... - dijo la señora. **_

_**- Sniff – me detuve un momento. **_

_**Detuvo su frase, ella me miró un momento. **_

_**- La pequeña Lyn estará bien – dijo la señora – Yo me aseguraré de ir a buscarla. **_

_**- ¿Ah? - dije confundido. **_

_**- Pero... - dijo la señora – por mientras, alguien debe ocupar ese cuerpo...**_

_**Parpadeé, miré el suelo. **_

_**- ¿Quién? – dije. **_

_**- Yo sé – dijo la señora.**_

_**Ella se levantó, movió un poco las manos... Al frente de ella, un espíritu apareció. Era una niña, muy parecida a Lyn, pero sus pelo era celeste y sus ojos blancos"**_

Link abrió la boca, presentía algo, Leivan seguía.

"**_- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo aquel espíritu. _**

_**- Necesito que nos hagas un favor... - dijo la señora – ocupa este cuerpo un tiempo.**_

_**- Pero yo... - dijo el espíritu algo confuso. **_

_**- Tranquila – dijo la señora – tómalo como una oportunidad de vivir de nuevo.**_

_**Miré al espíritu, parpadeé. **_

_**- Hola... - dije – gracias... **_

_**- No... - dijo el espíritu – tranquilo... **_

_**- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté.**_

_**- Mi nombre es Navi – me contestó el espíritu - ¿y el tuyo?"**_

- ¿Qué? - dijo Sain.

"**_- Leivan... – contesté. _**

_**- Gusto en conocerte – dijo Navi. **_

_**- No debes decirle a nadie esto – dijo la señora - ¿Entendido? **_

_**- Sí – contesté.**_

_**La señora movió sus brazos, el cuerpo de Lyn y Navi brillaron. Cerré los ojos, la señora y Navi desaparecieron. El cuerpo de Lyn se levantó. Ella me miró extrañada... **_

_**- ¿Quién eres? - me preguntó. **_

_**En ese momento, no sabía si llamarla Lyn o Navi... La llevé a su casa, ahí, la Sra. Serra llamó a todos sus conocidos que supieran medicina. Conclusión: Amnesia, nada se podía hacer... Era lógico para mi, ella no era la Lyn que conocía... sino, era Navi." **_

Link y Sain miraron con algo de terror a Leivan, después a Lyn.

- La señora me dijo que encontró al espíritu de Lyn – dijo Leivan con un nudo en la garganta – pero habían pasado 3 años... le di las gracias, pero los dos concordamos que sería muy duro sacar a Navi del cuerpo de Lyn... porque... ella... ahora era Lyn.

- Siempre me sentí mal por no recordar nada – interrumpió Lyn mirando a Leivan – pero siempre tuve el presentimiento de que... tú sabias algo...

Ni Link, ni Sain podían creerlo. Lyn jamás les había contado que no tenía recuerdos desde cierta edad...

- Eso explica muchas cosas – dijo Lyn – Ahora entiendo porque quería tanto que tú me enseñaras espada... Link...

- Lyn... - dijo Link.

- Ahora entiendo porque siempre confié ciegamente en ti – dijo Lyn – Sain...

- Lyn... - dijo Sain.

- Pero ahora... - dijo Lyn – no me queda mucho tiempo de vida... solo quería... darle las gracias... a todos... por favor... cuiden a Nils...

- No! - dijo Sain – tú no morirás! Yo puedo... yo puedo... ¡Yo puedo revivirte! Con mi hechizo prohibido, mi último hechizo...

- ¿A qué precio? - preguntó Lyn.

- ¿Ah? - dijo Sain.

- Yo sé que para hechizar mi espada tuviste que usar casi un litro de tu sangre – dijo Lyn – ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta?

- Pero... - dijo Sain.

Sain no quería decirle que debía pagar con su vida.

- ¡Dime! - gritó Lyn.

- El precio es… mi vida - dijo Sain mirando el suelo.

- Nunca te perdonaré si lo haces... - dijo Lyn - ¡Nunca!

Sain empezó a llorar, Lyn tomó su mano, que estaba apoyada en la cama.

- Por favor... - dijo Lyn – Vive... muestra al mundo que tus poderes pueden hacer gran cosa, muestra que tu corazón es grande... como me lo mostraste a mi...

Sain no podía responder, estaba destrozado...

-Sain... - dijo Lyn.

Link, el cual estaba arrodillado al otro lado de la cama de Lyn, se sentía desesperado ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Yo debería morir – dijo Link – Gracias a mi... gracias a mi estúpida decisión de ayudar a Sophia... ahora... tú... Na... - sacudió su cabeza- Lyn...

- ¿Estás loco? - dijo Lyn – Yo luché por salvarte, si tú mueres... mi lucha sería en vano.

Link miró a Lyn, ésta lo miraba seriamente, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a una expresión de compasión.

- Yo - dijo Lyn – quise tanto que fueras mi maestro, que hasta te mentí del sueño de mi padre.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Link.

- Él siempre fue hombre de paz... - dijo Lyn – Jamás quiso pelear... esa era su verdad...

- Eso ya no importa ahora... - dijo Link - Es que... ahora tú...

Link había sufrido mucho al saber de la muerte de Navi. Ahora, saber que Lyn se iba a ir... Y que Lyn era Navi, lo tenía destrozado por completo. Cerró los ojos, ahí, Lyn lo abrazó.

- Ya te lo dije – dijo Lyn – tú sabes que te quiero.

Link también la abrazó...

- Yo... - dijo Link – yo también te quiero...

El abrazo fue más fuerte, los dos lloraban desconsoladamente al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Sabes algo? - dijo Lyn.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Link.

- Yo le pedí a la flor de las 3 diosas – dijo Lyn – Poder ayudarte alguna ves... poder... hacerte entender que no tenías que hacerlo todo solo.

- Lyn... - dijo Link, cerrando sus ojos, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas.

- Yo no entendía bien lo que sentía por ti aún – dijo Lyn – pero siempre quise ayudarte...

El corazón de Link estaba desconsolado. Sain miraba aquella escena como si hubiera perdido una guerra...

- Gracias Leivan... - dijo Lyn – gracias Sain... gracias Link... ustedes saben que los quiero...

En ese momento, los ojos de Lyn perdieron brillo, su cuerpo empezó a ponerse frío. Link sintió una gran desesperación.

_Su cuerpo se helaba... igual que la otra vez_

_Su ojos se perdían... igual que aquella vez_

_Ella se iba... igual que aquella ves_

El único que podía ver al espíritu de Navi salir del cuerpo de Lyn era Leivan, éste le dio su última despedida moviendo su mano.

- LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYN – gritó Link.

Link abrazó muy fuerte el cuerpo de Lyn, lloraba ya lo que no podía llorar... Sain se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Zelda a Sain.

- Necesito tomar aire – dijo Sain mirando el suelo.

Sain salió... Leivan y Link no se movían...

El más perjudicado fue el pequeño Nils, el cual estaba dormido cuando paso todo. Al saber lo que había pasado con su hermana, maldijo a Link lo más que pudo. Link recibió todos aquellos insultos, sin decir nada... Según él, se los merecía...

El entierro de el Sr. Hector, la Sra. Serra y Lyn en Kakariko fue como lo prometió Sheik, con todos los honores, La Sra. Leila iba ha ser trasladada al Valle Gerudo. Link miraba de lejos, no se sentía persona como para estar ahí. Miraba a Nils, el cual estaba junto a la Sra. Priscilla, amiga de la Sra. Serra. Sain también estaba, junto a Nabooru. Al final del entierro, la Sra. Priscilla miró a Nils.

- Hay que ir a dormir pequeño – dijo la Sra. Priscilla a Nils.

Nils afirmó. Una hora después, Link seguía observando... Pero ahora, sólo quedaba Sain. Link decidió acercarse.

- Pensé que nunca vendrías... - le dijo Sain a Link.

- Siempre estuve – dijo Link, dejando un ramo de flores que había cortado de la pradera, en la tumba – No me atreví a entrar...

- Me imagino – dijo Sain – Nils empezaría a gritarte de nuevo...

- Nils... - dijo Link – pobre chico...

- ¿Y qué harás? - preguntó Sain a Link.

- No sé – dijo Link - ¿Y tú?

- Yo... - dijo Sain – me iré a Gerudo y terminaré mis estudios de magia...

Link sonrió.

- Yo pensaba – dijo Link – que te habías quedado solo para intentar revivir a Lyn...

- Quisiera... - dijo Sain – pero Lyn no me lo perdonaría... Mamá Leila siempre me decía que lo único que no tenía solución era la muerte... para hacerme acordar de que no debía usar el hechizo prohibido... ella tampoco me lo perdonaría en el otro mundo.

- Yo tampoco te lo perdonaría – dijo Link.

- ¿Ah? - dijo Sain.

- No me gustaría perder a mi único hermano vivo – dijo Link.

Sain no había analizado eso, ellos dos tenía la misma madre... Eran hermanastros, pero Link lo había llamado simplemente, hermano.

- ¿Hermano? - dijo Sain.

- Sí... - dijo Link.

- Sí... - dijo Sain.

Ahí, Sain miró directamente a la tumba de Lyn en ese momento.

- Lyn... - dijo Sain – Quizá... esta sea la última ves que vea tu tumba... pero... te prometo que, cuando vuelva, si es que vuelvo... seré tan buen mago que llenaré tu tumba de flores solo moviendo una mano.

Sain salió corriendo, el sol se ocultaba...

- Lo hará – dijo Link – estoy seguro que lo hará...

En medio del sol que se ocultaba, apareció otra figura... Era el pequeño Nils.

- Por fin te encuentro – dijo Nils.

Link miró a Nils algo confundido.

- Yo le dije a mi hermana – dijo Nils – que cuando volvieras, yo te iba a pedir que me enseñaras a protegerme.

Link cruzó los brazos, no le gustaba mucho pensar que tenía que entrenar a Nils. Vio su cara de decisión, le recordó a Lyn.

- ¿Cuál es tu sueño? - le preguntó Link a Nils.

- Mi sueño... - contestó Nils – Es... ¡Evitar que a otras personas les pase lo mismo que a mí!

Link cerró los ojos, tomó algo que había guardado hace tiempo.

- Está bien... - dijo Link.

Nils sonrió, por primera vez le mostraba una felicidad sincera a Link.

- Toma esto – dijo Link, pasándole algo a Nils.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Nils.

- Es mi primera espada – dijo Link – la espada Kokiri... es una espada que estimo mucho, pero no podría compensar todo lo que te hecho.

Nils tomó la espada Kokiri, la levantó... lo demás, es otra historia...

Fin

He terminado un fan fic! (Minaya salta de felicidad) Espero que les halla gustado nn, en serio... no sabría dar gracias por el apoyo que he tenido... Ah, sí, no crean que esto termina aquí, aún falta el epílogo...


	22. Epilogo: Sain, el mago

_**Una mujer joven caminaba por Hyrule. Estaba lloviendo. Se cubría con una capa... Buscaba algo, parecía estar muy atenta mirando un objeto que era lo que la dirigía. **_

_**La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero ella seguía lo que le decía el objeto igual. El objeto le indicó una puerta. Era de una casa cualquiera en una pequeña villa llamada Kakariko. **_

_**- Aquí está... - pensó la mujer. **_

_**Dudó un poco antes de tocar la puerta, pero igual la tocó. La puerta se abrió un poco. Detrás de ella apareció un joven de ojos azules y pelo rubio. **_

_**- ¿Qué hace ahí afuera? - dijo el joven – Está lloviendo muy fuerte! **_

_**Aquel joven era muy guapo, la mujer quedó pasmada mirándolo. Pero, al decirle que llovía fuerte, ésta se sacudio la cabeza. Lo miró a él y después al objeto. El objeto indicaba que era él a quien buscaba. **_

_**- ¿Es él a quién debo matar? - pensó la mujer. **_

**Lyn, la aprendiz de Link**

**Epilogo: Sain, el mago**

Era un soleado día en Hyrule, la gente parecía estar alegre. Los tiempos de paz habían llegado. En la gran llanura de Hyrule, se veía un extraño movimiento, era día de mercado. Y todos iban allá

Un joven caminaba por la llanura algo confundido por estos acontecimientos. Aquel joven no había pisado ese lugar hace 10 años... El lugar había cambiado demasiado para él. No le importó, sonrió y siguió su camino. Ese joven tenía 24 años, moreno y pelirrojo, con su pelo largo amarrado por una cola. Con una camisa sin mangas, unos pantalones delgados, un par de zapatos, un libro y muy poco equipaje, caminaba casi sin rumbo.

- Doce gorones – cantaba despacio el joven – se balanceaban sobre la tela de una skultulla, como veían que resistía, fueron a llamar otro goron...

El mercado estaba de locos, pero el joven sabía que necesitaba comprar algunas provisiones para su viaje. Empezó a observar el lugar, conversó con una señora que le vendió carne seca a un precio bastante considerable.

- Ven para acá Lyn! - es escuchó un grito – AAAH, maldita niña nunca dejas de moverte.

Al lado del joven en cuestión, una pequeña niña apareció. Aquella niña era rubia de ojos azules, su pelo era largo y liso, le llegaba a la rodilla. A pesar de parecer inocente niña de 8 años, parecía tener una mirada maldadosa.

La muchacha miraba para todos lados, obvio, era ella a quien perseguían. El joven moreno sonrió y se acercó a ella.

- Hola – le dijo el joven.

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo desconfiadamente la niña.

El joven no alcanzó a responder, cuando otro joven llegó y tomó a la niña de su camisa. La levantó, estaba bastante enojado.

- Ya me hartaste Lyn – dijo el joven – supuestamente me tienes que ayudar a llevar las comprar y lo único que haces es correr por ahí como...

- Ya sé lo que me quieres decir Nils! - gritó la niña.

El joven viajero miró asombrado al segundo joven que apareció. Nils, un joven de 18 años, bastante alto, de cabello negro y de ojos rojos...

- Nils – dijo el joven levantándose – casi no te reconocí.

Nils no había visto al joven viajero, cuando lo miró, parpadeó un momento. No lo recordaba muy bien, pero era difícil que fuera otra persona.

- ¿Sain? - dijo Nils sorprendido.

- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? - dijo la pequeña Lyn.

- Hace como 10 años que no nos vemos Nils – dijo Sain – no pensé encontrarte tan rápido.

-Con alguien como Lyn no se puede pasar desapercibido – dijo Nils bajando a Lyn.

- Ja – dijo Lyn – Qué gracioso... - miró a Sain - ¿Quién eres?

- Lo siento pequeña, no pensaba ignorarte – dijo Sain agachándose, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo – Mi nombre es Sain, vengo de las tierras de Gerudo... Por ahora, soy un mago errante por Hyrule.

Nils pensó "¿No se le olvida decir que es príncipe de Gerudo?"

- Tú debes ser... – dijo Sain – Lyn, la hija de Link, mi hermano.

Lyn parpadeó unos momentos, se acordó de que su padre había dicho que tenía un hermanastro... Pero nunca le había dicho mucho de él.

- Es lógico que Link no hable mucho de mi – dijo Sain – es difícil que nos crean que somos hermanos.

Sí, era verdad, las diferencias entre los dos eran muy notorias. Por empezar, Sain es Gerudo y Link Hyliano.

- ¿Tú eres uno de esos magos que sacan conejos del sombrero? – preguntó Lyn.

- Podría – dijo Sain – aunque no tengo sombrero para hacerlo.

Sain suspiró, algo que le decepcionaba de su visita a Hyrule, era que la cantidad de magos en estos 10 años había disminuido considerablemente. Como mucho, encontrabas uno que sabía magias curativas básicas ¿Qué acaso todos los magos se estaban yendo a otras tierras¿Los magos eran sólo considerados como los artistas vagabundos que sabían hacer trucos con las manos?

- Pero puedes sacar cosas de lugares donde no las hay ¿No? - dijo Lyn.

Sain se rió un poco, Lyn lo miró algo enojada.

- Claro – dijo Sain chasqueando un dedo, haciendo aparecer una rosa – es un truco simple.

La gente de alrededor miró impresionada ese truco, habían visto magos sacar conejos de sombreros, pero nunca que un mago solo chasqueara los dedos. Sain le dio la rosa a Lyn.

- Para mi pequeña sobrina – dijo Sain levantándose.

- ¿Ya podemos seguir con las compras? - preguntó Nils.

- Siempre arruinando la diversión – dijo Lyn - ¿Podrías relajarte alguna vez en la vida?

- Si tú y tu padre no fueran unos inútiles sería más fácil – dijo Nils con cara de cansado – ni hablar...

- Yo puedo ayudarte con las compras – dijo Sain – ando con algo de tiempo libre, sólo quisiera que me mostraras el camino al cementerio.

- Tranquilo Sain – dijo Nils – el cementerio no se ha movido.

- Quizá - dijo Sain bien tranquilo – pero parece que todo lo demás sí...

Hicieron las comprar con toda tranquilidad... Bueno, todos excepto Nils que estaba bastante enojado.

- Oye Nils – dijo Sain.

- ¿Sí? - dijo Nils.

- Si sigues con esa actitud no encontrarás nunca una novia – dijo Sain.

Nils miró a Sain bastante extrañado ¿Cómo supo que no tenía novia?

- Eso no te incumbe – dijo Nils.

Sain respiró un momento, algo le tocó la mano.

- Nils no siempre es así – dijo Lyn en voz baja – sólo que como es primavera y es alérgico... anda algo enojado cuando pasa eso.

- Aah... - dijo Sain.

Sain se desvió un momento del camino que llevaba Nils.

- ¿A dónde vas? - dijo Nils.

Sain compró algunas cosas, tomó un pequeño frasco que llevaba. Mezcló ciertas hierbas, varias con aceite.

- Toma – dijo Sain a Nils – te servirá para la alergia.

Nils miró algo extrañado el frasco, pero bebió lo de adentro, no creía que Sain le daría veneno. De un momento a otro, Nils sintió que su alergia había pasado.

- Increíble... - dijo Nils.

- Me debes la ida al cementerio – dijo Sain.

- Está bien... - dijo Nils.

Caminaron hacia el cementerio, Sain notó que el ánimo de Nils mejoró, tanto así que hasta ya empezaba ha hacerle bromas a la pequeña Lyn.

El cementerio se veía bastante desolado en comparación al resto del lugar.

- ¿Desde cuándo el mercado es tan grande que llega hasta Kakariko? - preguntó Sain a Nils.

- Desde hace como 5 años – contestó Nils.

- Qué lástima que estos buenos tiempos – pensó Sain – no sean para siempre.

Sain caminó por el cementerio, hace 10 años estuvo allí, en 10 años había muerto más gente... Busco por un momento, movió su cabeza de un lado para otro. Ahí, vio la tumba de Lyn, no la pequeña, sino la niña que había muerto hace 10 años.

- Lyn... - dijo Sain.

Sain se agachó al frente de la tumba, la quedó mirando un momento.

- Lyn... - dijo Sain – vengo a cumplir mi promesa...

Levantó su mano, cerró los ojos y la movió. Del suelo empezaron a salir varias flores silvestres. La pequeña Lyn miraba sorprendida eso, no podía creerlo. Flores de muchos colores, amarillas, rosadas, azules, rojas... Se levantaban ante el sol primaveral. Una de esas flores, llamó la atención de Nils. El cual se agachó y la cortó.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Lyn a Nils.

Sain miró la flor.

- Es la flor de las 3 diosas – dijo Sain - ¿Se la darás a la chica que te gusta?

- Yo veré que hago – dijo Nils.

- Qué lindo – dijo una voz – es muy fácil venir a los 10 años y hacer crecer flores... uno que viene todos los años a ponerle flores a la tumba.

Sain se levantó, cruzo su mirada con esa persona. Aquella, ya era todo un hombre, un hombre de 28 años. Pelo rubio, ojos azules... Su aspecto había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, su mirada no trasmitía alegría, sino serenidad, su cuerpo era algo más grueso, pero en perfecta forma. En ese momento, no vestía como Kokiri, sino como cualquiera de las personas que vivían en Kakariko. En su mano, tenía un ramo de flores.

- Link... - dijo Sain – hermano...

- Sain – dijo Link – yo pensaba que seguías encerrado estudiando magia.

- Tenía que salir algún día – dijo Sain - ¿No crees?

Se saludaron de un apretón de manos y después se abrazaron. Sain jamás hubiera pensado antes que estaría feliz de ver a Link. Después de eso, Link avanzó hacia la tumba de Lyn y sus padres. Puso agua en unos maceteros y ahí arregló las flores.

- Cómo pasa el tiempo... - dijo Link despacio mirando la tumba de Lyn - ¿Qué hubiera sido si hubieras estado con nosotros?

Nils miró la tumba de su hermana, él le había dejado sus flores en la mañana. En esa fecha, se conmemoraban los 10 años de la muerte de Lyn y sus padres. Hace 10 años se había quedado sin su familia biológica... Sin su padre, Don Hector, sin su madre, la Sra. Serra... Sin su hermana, Lyn. Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Nils, él nunca lloraba, siempre había sido muy fuerte. Aunque, el recuerdo de su familia lo destrozaba por completo.

- No llores Nils... - dijo Lyn tirando de sus pantalones.

Pero ahora, tenía algo parecido a una nueva familia, Lyn, aquella pequeña, hija de Link, había pasado a ser como su hermana menor. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, desde la muerte de la Sra. Priscilla, cuatro años después de que empezó a vivir con ella, decidió que debía acompañar a su maestro de espada, Link, el cual ya tenía a su pequeña hija de 2 años.

- Tranquila – dijo Nils – aún no lloro, sólo fue una lágrima.

- Es lo mismo tonto... - dijo Lyn.

- Lyn – dijo Link – ven.

- ¿Si papá? - dijo Lyn.

Link le había hecho un gesto a Lyn, ella sonrió, sabía qué significaba... Que podía subirse a los hombros de su padre. Y así, se subió.

Desde que Lyn había aparecido en la vida de Link, Link tuvo que dejar los viajes e instalarse en un lugar. Aprender a ser padre ha sido y continúa siendo quizá la más grande odisea que ha tenido. Tuvo que aprender a tener trabajos fijos, a preocuparse de que no faltara nada en la casa y educar al mismo tiempo a Lyn. Sin la madre de Lyn, esto había sido difícil... Nils le había dado cierta ayuda, aunque no al principio, tenía que madurar un poco el chico.

A pesar de todo, Link se convirtió en un reconocido maestro de espadas, el cual muchos guerreros buscaban para que les enseñara su forma ingeniosa de analizar batalla. Después de Nils, muchos discípulos hubieron, con distintas habilidades y corazones. Link tenía ya asegurada su vida como maestro de espadas además de tener una pensión otorgada por el rey Leivan por servicios a la comunidad.

Empezaron a caminar de regreso.

- Creo que debes quedarte hoy en Kakariko – dijo Link a Sain - ¿O no Sain?

- Puede ser... - dijo Sain.

- Quédate con nosotros – dijo Link – te ahorras el alojamiento y de paso me cuentas porque has salido.

- Papá – dijo Lyn – ¿Cómo pueden ser hermanos ustedes dos?

- Fácil – dijo Link – yo soy la luz y el la oscuridad, solo míranos el color de piel.

- Hey – dijo Sain - ¿Cómo que yo soy la oscuridad?

- JAJAJAJA – rió Link, después sonrió – tú sabes que sólo bromeo... que yo soy la luz.

Sain miró en silencio a Link, estaba analizando la situación... Jamás hubiera imaginado que Link lo invitaría a su casa. Algo bastante irónico para un aventurero errante.

¿Aventurero errante? Eso quedó en el pasado... Llegaron a la casa. Empezó a anochecer.

- Debes ir a la cama – dijo Nils a Lyn.

- Pero... - dijo Lyn – yo soy grande.

- Mañana tienes escuela – dijo Link – además, no quiero que repruebes de nuevo matemáticas.

- Las matemáticas apestan... - dijo Lyn.

- Pero igual debes ir a la cama – dijo Nils sonriendo – muajaa, tengo edad para mandarte a la cama!

Lyn miró a su padre.

- Debes dormir – dijo Link.

Lyn miró hacia abajo y fue a su cama.

- Vigila que se duerma – dijo Link a Nils – la conozco.

- Parece que la pequeña es algo desobediente – dijo Sain.

- Muy parecida a su padre – dijo Link – ni hablar, es mi castigo.

Sain miraba curioso el lugar, era bastante grande... Era una casa y un dojo. Estaba sentado al frente de una mesa, Link lo miraba al otro lado.

- Ya me puedes contar tu historia – dijo Link a Sain.

- Es simple – dijo Sain – no tengo secretos ahora... estoy viajando porque quiero conocer la realidad de Hyrule antes de ser rey.

- Es muy simple – dijo Link mirando a Sain – está bien, parece que ahora eres un chico simple.

Sain sonrió, después se puso serio.

- Yo quería saber... - dijo Sain – que pasa con la madre de tu hija.

"**_La muchacha entró a la casa. El joven la había obligado. _**

_**- Yo... - dijo la muchacha con algo de frío. **_

_**- Tranquila – dijo el joven – con esta tormenta nadie debe estar afuera.**_

_**- Pues... - dijo la muchacha. **_

_**- Debes secarte... - dijo el muchacho – ah sí, se me olvido presentarme, mi nombre es Link ¿Y el tuyo?**_

_**En ese momento, la muchacha se desmayó, estaba cansada."**_

- No sabes lo difícil que es para un padre – dijo Link - enfrentar a su hija, sin poder explicarle donde está su madre.

- ¿Ella está viva? - preguntó Sain sin pensar.

Link lo miró algo triste.

- ¿Viva? - dijo Link – Sí, lo más probable, aunque desde hace 6 años que no sé de ella.

- ¿Y por qué no vas a buscarla? - preguntó Sain - ¿Qué haces ahí tan pasivo?

- No puedo ir a buscarla – dijo Link – y por favor, no preguntes más...

Sain miró el suelo.

- Lo siento Link – dijo Sain – no debe ser fácil.

- No – dijo Link – pero ya sé llevarlo, tranquilo...

Quién sabe que hubiera pasado, Sain tenía la duda... Link sonreía, si, sabía llevarlo.

- Sólo recuerda – dijo Sain – que tú hija debe saber la verdad algún día de su madre.

- Lo sé – dijo Link – lo sé...

Siguieron conversando en la noche... Muchos temas salieron, no verse en 10 años da para mucho.

Llego la mañana, Lyn abrió los ojos.

- Pero... - dijo Lyn.

Lyn vio al lado suyo la flor que había recogido Nils. Lyn la miró algo dudosa, sólo sabía que era la flor de las 3 diosas pero... ¿Qué más? Salió de su cama. Se encontró con su tío Sain preparándose para irse.

- ¿Ya se va? - preguntó Lyn a Sain.

- Sí pequeña – dijo Sain.

- Oh... - dijo Lyn.

Ahí, Sain vio la flor de las 3 diosas en la mano de Lyn.

- Tienes la flor de las 3 diosas – dijo Sain – Qué afortunada...

- ¿Por qué? - dijo Lyn.

- Al que le den la flor de las 3 diosas – dijo Sain – puede pedir un deseo desde el fondo de su corazón... y lo más probable es que se cumplirá.

Los ojos de Lyn se iluminaron, no sabía que pedir aún, pero pensar que podía pedir algo la emocionaba.

- Ah, sí – dijo Sain – quisiera pedirte un favor...

Lyn miró algo confundida a Sain.

- Toma esto – dijo Sain pasándole un collar a Lyn – con este collar, cuando quieras, podrás hablar conmigo...

- Oh... - dijo Lyn - ¿Dónde esté?

- Sí... - dijo Sain – quisiera saber bien la situación de tu padre... pero si quieres consultarme algún problema, también puedes.

- Está bien – dijo Lyn, no perdía nada con esto.

- Gracias...- dijo Sain.

En ese momento, Nils apareció, estaba algo dormido.

- Ya te vas? - dijo Nils mirando que Sain estaba con todas sus cosas.

- Exacto, mi viaje no puede demorar más – dijo Sain.

Sain caminó al lado de Nils, pasando muy cerca de él, ya que la salida estaba al lado de él.

- No sabía que eras pedófilo Nils – dijo Sain en voz baja para que solo Nils escuchara – me decepcionas.

- Ah?- dijo Nils - ¿Qué idioteces estás pensando?

- Nada – dijo Sain – sólo pensé... sabes que estoy bromeando.

- Oh, sí claro – dijo Nils – ahora no estoy detrás de ninguna chica.

- Y yo soy un Zora... - dijo Sain en tono sarcástico – nos vemos!

Sain corrió unos metros fuera de la casa. Ahí se detuvo, y se dio vuelta.

- Si Nabooru me esta buscando – dijo Sain - díganle que estoy bien y sí me cambio la ropa interior todos los días... y que no volveré en menos de 1 año!

Nils y Lyn miraron algo confusos eso.

- Despídanme del viejo de Link! - dijo Sain – Quizá venga para su cumpleaños de los 30!

Sain siguió su camino. Nils y Lyn se limitaron a seguir su vida como era diariamente...

Sain caminó por las llanuras. Una pequeña fantasma lo seguía.

- Sé que estás ahí Sophia – dijo Sain.

La pequeña Sophia se sorprendió por eso, no entendía ¡Sain supuestamente no la veía!

- Un espíritu arrepentido pagando sus penas... - dijo Sain mirando a Sophia.

- ¿Cómo sabes? - dijo Sophia.

- Lo veo en tus ojos – dijo Sain – has estado estos 10 años vigilando a Link.

- ¿Cómo me ves? - preguntó Sophia.

- Tomé un entrenamiento para ver espíritus en mis estudios – dijo Sain.

- ¿Para qué? - dijo Sophia.

- Quería venir a buscarte – dijo Sain.

- ¿Ah? - dijo Sophia.

- Has demostrado durante todos estos años – dijo Sain – tu verdadero arrepentimiento, como veo, Link no sabe nada de ti ahora...

- Ya me debe haber olvidado – dijo Sophia.

- No creo – dijo Sain – pero debe haber perdido toda esperanza en ti.

Sophia miró el suelo, se sentía mal por eso.

- Lyn me enseñó a dar una segunda oportunidad – dijo Sain - ahora solo espero que la aceptes.

- ¿Y cómo? - dijo Sophia – yo no puedo moverme más allá de un sector limitado!

Al decir eso, Sain tomó – para sorpresa de Sophia – la mano de Sophia y la empujó. Mientras lo hacía, recitaba algunos hechizos. Sophia sintió que su alma perdía aquella liga con la tierra.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo – dijo Sain a Sophia – que me acompañes en este viaje por Hyrule.

Sophia no podía comprender mucho, pero aceptó. Notó que Sain ahora era un mago tan fuerte que, si hacía algo en contra, podría contrarrestarlo fácilmente. Empezaron a caminar...

- Un goron – cantaba Sain en el camino – se balanceaba sobre la tela de una skultulla, como veía que resistía, fueron a llamar otro goron...

Sophia estuvo callada un buen tiempo, pero después, decidió acompañarlo en el canto.

- Dieciocho gorones – cantaba Sain y Sophia – se balanceaban sobre la tela de una skultulla, como veían que resistía, fueron a llamar otro goron...

Fue un largo camino el que caminaron estos dos juntos, el cual, sin darse cuenta, hizo que naciera entre ellos dos una de las más grandes amistades...

Aquella tarde, la pequeña Lyn pensaba que le pediría a la Flor de las 3 diosas.

- Quisiera – pensó finalmente Lyn – poder decirle algún día a Nils que lo quiero mucho.

Fin

Ahora si, me despido de estos personajes... Extrañare a Sain, Lyn, Leivan y Nils... Ni hablar, esto es una historia terminada. Sé que fui cruel, pero quise entregarles lo mejor que podía, no soy de literatura, pero si de imaginación... en eso quisiera destacarme siempre.

Gracias por leer esta historia, gracias por querer a mis personajes, yo también los quiero, aunque no lo parezca a veces.


End file.
